Stepping up
by blackorcid
Summary: MPREG: A mission in a so called un-used lab goes horribly wrong injuring one of the Weiss and somehow, Aya ends up pregnant. Unexpectantly its Youji that steps up to the role of the father.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiss Kreuz and I don't make money form this, it's just for fun. Now with added beta and reposted. Thank you, swotikins.

Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Chapter One

The early morning sun shone bright on the streets of Tokyo, encouraging birds to twitter joyously, flap their wings and hop vigorously on the ledge of Kudou Youji's window. The honey blond head that protruded from the jade green quilt attempted to bury itself further within the dark warmth that was his super kingsize bed. succeeding, he re-welcome sleep. Until, that is, the wooden door to his sanctuary suffered the assault that was Hidaka Ken.

"Youji? ... Youji!" the chocolate haired youth yelled trough the wood, "get your ass outta that bed or so help me God you'll suffer! Your already an hour late for your shift!"

The disgruntled heap let out a sigh before the covers were pushed off. The blond rubbed his hand down his face and swung his long legs over the side of the bed. He sat there yawning and trying to gather his thoughts when the assault on his poor door and his poor eardrums began again.

"Youji! I'm warning you! Get up now!" The brunette had the patience of a puppy waiting for it's master to throw a ball.

A boot hitting the other side of the door was his reply and a muffled, "go away ... I'm up!"

"Good!" Ken answered, a satisfied look in his aqua eyes.

Stretching, he pulled himself from the bed and began to look for something to wear to the bathroom. He groaned looking at the door which now had a small dent to add to the few it already had. The other side of it had marks from where he'd tried to get the key in the lock while very drunk. He was gonna need a new one again soon, that is if he didn't break it down because he'd forgotten his keys after a night at a club or two. That happened a lot, too. What could he say, he was a social creature.

The flower shop was noisy as usual. Girls squealing and chattering loudly, the sound of the till being opened and closed, the yell of 'buy something or leave!' coming from a certain red head and a small seventeen year old blond giving irritated yelps every so often as yet again he fell victim to having his ass pinched.

Youji pushed his sun glasses off his emerald eyes and up onto his head. Downing the rest of his coffee he walked over to the hooks on the wall, grabbed his knee length apron and got to his favourite way of working. Sitting on a stool behind the till he began flashing his devilish grin at the female customers in the shop. Well, it was the easiest way to get them to buy something after all. The red head scowled in Youji's direction, his amethyst eyes narrowing in distaste. Fujimiya Aya hated it when Youji flirted. He hated it even more because he wasn't flirting with him but what else could he do.

/Marching over to Youji he yanked the giggling woman off him and passionately claimed his lips for his own.

"He's mine, you hear! Mine! You hag! Don't any of you come near my Yotan! Ever!" Aya yelled, grabbing Youji by the wrist and marching off, dragging a startled Youji with him.

"Aya?" he stammered, unable to comprehend what had just happened./

"Aya- Kun?" the young blond was calling him.

Aya blinked.

*A daydream? Of course! What else would it have been. I wouldn't do that in a million years, if at all* he thought bitterly.

"Aya?" the small blond said again, concern evident in his large cerulean orbs.

Aya looked up from the flowers he was arranging. Tsukiyono Omi was holding a slip of paper and a bunch of brightly coloured flowers.

"Can you turn this into a bouquet when your done with that one? The customer needs it for tomorrow," his head cocking to one side studying Aya for a response.

"Hn" was the only reply.

Aya took the flowers and the slip and placed them in the refrigerated section until he was ready to arrange them. He continued to scowl at Youji for the rest of his shift, not that it was difficult to do. Aya had a lot of things he could scowl at Youji about, looking too sexy, invading his concentration, invading his dreams, but wow they were some dreams.

/Youji leaned over him panting, moaning, thrusting, sweat dripping down his brow onto Aya's porcelain chest, his tongue making contact with his neck in the sweetest of ways as his cock... No! He wasn't going to think about that/

He berated himself. Thinking about the wavy, honey haired sex on legs for too long in that way always had a rather undesired affect on him. It made him very glad that he wore an apron while he worked. He glanced over in Youji's direction again. He was now whispering sweet nothings in a woman's ear as he accepted a small slip of paper. He winked and the giggling woman left, blowing him a kiss. Yes, he could scowl at Youji for a lot of things.

Lunch time rolled around and the brunette left with the promise of returning with coffee and doughnuts. He flung his apron in the general direction of the hooks and dashed out of the shop like a school kid that had escaped class before receiving his homework. Omi yelled after him about the state he'd left his apron in, then started pouting and huffing in annoyance when he was ignored. Aya hung up his own apron and made himself scarce. He was a solitary person by nature, keeping to himself when ever possible, unlike any of the others. Ken loved a laugh. Omi was so caring towards others, making sure everyone was ok before he even checked to make sure he was, and Youji, well, it was a miracle if Youji stayed out of someone else's underwear for a night let alone be called solitary.

The flower shop continued to bustle for the duration of the day with Ken and Aya returning in the evening to help close the shop and count the days takings. Omi mopped the floor, following Ken around as he watered the plants. Omi shook his head in wonder at how any of the plants managed to get any water at all. Aya counted the takings for the day and shut down the till making sure there was enough in it to be able to give change in the morning. Youji locked the door flipped the sign to closed and pulled the shutter down slowly. It reached his knees when a familiar voice caught his attention. Youji glanced down and saw a pair of heels and socks. He knew that pair of legs when he saw them.

"Evening boys, how's business?" the woman ducked under the shutter as Youji pulled it up to let her in.

"Hi Manx, beautiful as ever," Youji drawled lazily, flashing her a grin that oozed sex.

Aya scowled. Did Youji have to flirt with everything with an ability to fuck. Guess that meant he didn't think he couldn't fuck then. Aya's scowl deepened.

"Hey, Youji-kun, stop flirting with Manx!"

"Yeah, you're only wasting your time. Manx ain't ever gonna go out with a scumbag like you!" Ken added laughing, drawing a scowl from Youji and the muttered words of "asshole" before he sauntered towards the mission room.

The mission room was the secret lair of Weiss, their other job. The job that they had dirtied their souls doing. A job that would land them in jail before you could say guilty. That is, had it not been for the fact that their boss was the current police commissioner himself. Kritiker was an underground organisation designed to order hunters to rid Japan of beasts who didn't deserve to live. Beasts who couldn't be obtained and stopped under the law, beasts who sold organs of living people. Beasts who killed people for fun in games they called human chess or human hunting. Beasts that did things so unthinkable that you'd puke your guts just thinking about it. These hunters were called Weiss. The four men currently gathered in the basement staring at a screen taking orders from there boss, Persia.

"Weiss!" the shadowed figure with the disguised voice boomed.

*Why did they hide his identity from us?* thought Youji frowning, not paying attention at all, *I could find out who that old git is in a second ... that's if it wouldn't cost me my life!* he shrugged to himself and sighed still making little effort to pay attention.

Omi and Aya would go over it at least 6 times if they accepted this mission anyway. He sighed again, of course they would accept this mission. Since when did Aya turn down a mission. It meant money and these guys were well payed for this job and Aya was a sucker for money.

*Shame he's not a hooker* Youji thought smiling slightly, *Then again, I'd be broke. I wouldn't wanna share him either* again he sighed. He was beginning to make a habit of it.

The screen darkened and the lights came on pulling Youji from his dirty little daydream. Youji stared at Manx for a second.

*She is such a fox! Even if she has a crappy dress sense that clashes with her hair. Ah well, she'd look better naked anyway. And her red hair pales in comparison to his* he thought glancing at Aya.

"Well, Weiss. Do you accept?" the red head asked.

"Aa," came Aya's immediate response from the wall he was leaning on.

"I guess I'm in too, then," Ken said standing from his spot on the sofa.

"I'm in," Omi said from the other end of the sofa, an air of seriousness in his voice.

Everyone looked at Youji, who grumbled and then sighed.

"Well woop de fucking doo! Guess I get invited to the party!" He grumbled from the armchair he was sprawled across, his legs hanging off the side.

His remark rewarded him with a scowl from Omi this time and a very icy glare from Aya.

"Abyssinian, Bombay, Siberian and Balinese," she gave them their folders one by one, using their code names as she did so.

Youji sighed yet again and then asked, "why the hell were we given cat names for code names? I mean, come on, Omi and I sound like food, Ken sounds like a country and Aya is scowling at me so I'm not gonna risk having his katana shoved up my ass. As kinky as it sounds, me coming all over the ceiling wouldn't really appeal to you all now would it," Youji finished grinning devilishly.

Ken groaned, Omi blushed, Manx rolled her eyes and Aya wore an unreadable expression which may have been surprise mingled with a little of something else.

"Well, on that note, I'm taking my leave. I'll see myself out." she told them as she walked up the spiral metal stairs.

"You are disgusting! You know that, Youji, totally disgusting!" Ken complained leaving the room.

"That was very inappropriate, Youji-kun" the little blond added, "and poor Aya-Kun must be very embarrassed by all of this. Using his weapon as a sexual object. Very inappropriate indeed," he huffed.

Aya felt a surge of jealousy towards his katana. His eyes met with Youji's, *no* he thought *I want Youji inside me, not the other way around*

He looked away, busying himself with the folders trying not to blush at the thought.

"We should get to work," Omi injected, noting the look shared between Aya and Youji and wondering if after Youji's comment there was something between them.

"Aa," came Aya's reply.

Ken brightened the lights as he came back with some coffee.

"It's gonna be one of those long nights I gather, there's not much info to go on," Ken sighed handing out the steaming mugs.

"It's easy," Youji replied taking his coffee, "find the sicko and do him in."

"Wish it was that simple!" Ken groaned.

"You should be wishing there wasn't a sicko!" Omi scolded.

*Oh great! Here comes the lecture on humanity again* Youji thought. He caught Ken's eye. They were thinking the same thing. Mouthing along while Omi ranted, they tried not to laugh into the mugs.

End of chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the original chapters to this. i've now had it beta'd and reposted for you enjoyment.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own weiss and make no money from this. I'm just having fun and will return the boys unharmed XD

Authors note: Now with added Beta. Thank you to swotikins for doing this.

Chapter Two

Youji hung his legs over the edge of the armchair he was complaining on.

"There's a woman involved in this mission, Youji, you should be slobbering all over her trying to get into her underwear!" Ken snapped, "not whining that you have to do it in the first place."

"Why the hell would I? So she can gut me, drug me or cut my cock off!" Youji retorted.

"Well, aside from the gutting and drugging she might do you some good," Ken laughed.

Omi let out a small snigger.

"Shut up, chibi, or I'll get this sicko to cut off your cock!" Youji said over the sofa to where Omi was sat at the computer.

"Let him have the chance to use it first, Youji," Ken laughed again.

"Hey!" Omi yelled.

"Shut up and get on with it," Aya growled from the sofa, not even looking up from the files he was reading.

The Weiss had been working on this mission for over a week now and it involved lots of leg work and research. Men between the ages of nineteen and twenty five had been turning up dead in the local vicinity for a little over three weeks now and were still continuing to do so. It was a race against time and all four of them were starting to feel the strain. All the info they had been given was that these men's deaths were linked by the way they were killed. All of them had either been gutted, drugged or had their genitals mutilated or missing. After doing lots of leg work and complaining, Youji had discovered that all of the victims had recently said they had gotten a new girlfriend or had been dating a girl within the last month. All of the families and friends of the victims had given the same description of the woman, confirming their theory. This woman had claimed to be a scientist who owned her own lab, studied in various fields of biology and was working on a theory at present. Omi had done lots of research and had come up with a few things but nothing helpful and was getting more and more desperate to eliminate her.

"We need to question the family's again, Youji!" Omi said sighing.

"I've asked them every question I can think of without the risk of blowing the fact that I'm not a cop!" Youji complained back.

"What's he supposed to say, Omi? Oh, where do you go to pick up chicks that like to gut men?" Ken asked Omi sourly.

Youji sat up. He looked at Ken, then at Omi stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you slacking off to?" Aya demanded, finally looking up from his file.

"To ask a few questions," Youji smiled.

Aya looked at Youji for a moment then went back to his file. Youji grabbed his car keys and ascended the spiral staircase towards the garage.

Youji arrived back later with an arm full of takeout. Heading down the staircase towards the basement he called out a greeting and got no reply. He came down to find Omi face down at his computer, Ken laying on the sofa with a file over his face and Aya sitting in the armchair deeply immersed in yet another file.

"Hey, Aya, are they asleep?" he asked incredulously.

The red head nodded, clearly irritated by this.

"And they call me lazy!" he grumbled, walking over to the sofa.

He raised his foot and grinned, bringing it down so his heel hit Ken's stomach. The sleeping brunette let out a gasp and his eyes shot open.

"Hey, you bastard! What the hell was that for?" Ken yelled his eyes narrowing in anger.

"You call me lazy! You hypocrite," Youji replied, still smiling at Ken's discomfort.

He then walked over to where Omi was face down. The computer screen was full of loads of random letters like "Dvhfvdfrtgrvtrerferfrdcfredc" and "Uihuihuhiuheudfvdsdfv" where his face had been pressing on the keys. Youji leaned over and gently shook him.

"Hey kid! Hey! Wake up!" he told the sleeping blond

Omi's eyes fluttered open and he sat up groggily. He looked at the screen and tutted. Looking at the time he groaned, "I fell asleep! Look at all the time I've wasted! I'm sorry guys!" he moaned guiltily.

"It's ok, you needed the rest I guess" Ken sympathized.

"I got some food for us all," Youji grinned holding up the bag of Chinese he had picked up on the way home.

"That was not question asking!" Ken snapped frowning.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. I got food for me, Omi and Aya," Youji hissed at Ken, "for your information Kenken, I found out all about our psycho bitch!"

"What did you dig up, Youji-kun?" Omi asked, taking the bag from the tall blond.

Youji sat down on the sofa and kicked off his boots, stretched his toes and sighed, "well, she picks up guys in nightclubs, classy ones mind you. She meets them there after that for a couple of weeks. Then after a while the guys introduce her to the family and all that shit," Youji told them shrugging.

"So that means she must lure them to a place as a pretence to meet her family," Aya added putting the file down and looking up at Youji thoughtfully.

"Huh? How'd you work that out Aya?" Ken asked.

Aya threw one photo after another on the table as he spoke, "because all these men were dressed in a manor that suggested a formal situation of some kind or another."

"Nailed it in one" Youji smirked winking, "one of the victim's friend said she had helped him get ready for just that. She had withheld the info from the cop who she saw before because she didn't trust him but she was more then willing to tell me," Youji smiled triumphantly.

Ken rolled his eyes. Youji always managed to gain the trust of woman, he knew how to manipulate them into doing what he wanted.

"And?" Aya demanded, hurrying him along.

Youji handed him a small slip of paper with an address on it. Aya studied it for a second and then handed it to Omi's outstretched hand. Looking at it he began to tap the keys on his computer, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Ken came up behind Omi, pointed his chopsticks at the screen, made a thoughtful noise, then spoke, "that's a dis-used building next to the football pitch where the kids and I play soccer. It's been empty for a while but there have been vans in and out for about five or six months now."

"Well, that's it then. That's where she is," Youji announced, handing Omi a plate of Chinese.

The Weiss sat down to eat as they planned their attack.

The building was old but well kept. It looked like it used to be a clinic or a small science lab of some sort. Most of the rooms were empty and dark but as they neared the basement they came a cross a door that was locked. Youji frowned at the others. Showing the digital lock to Omi he motioned for him to come closer to have a look.

"We have to access this with a key card and a code or we can't get in," he pulled out a card attached by wires to a device and started tapping, away his tongue poking out as he did so.

Omi frowned at the device as the door beeped and unlocked."That was too easy, Be carefully everyone" he whispered.

The rest of them nodded as Aya pulled the door open. They hurried down a long corridor and stopped at a corner. Youji rounded the corner only to yelp and lean back around as the gun fire started.

"Shit!" he growled, holding his arm where a bullet had graised it. Youji looked at the others.

"Bombay, Siberian, cover us. me and Balinese will go after the target, you stay and clear an exit," Aya told them in full mission mode.

"Got it!" Ken growled, his bugnucks at the ready.

On Aya's count Omi shot arrows and darts to distract and kill the guards as Aya and Youji bolted down the corridor towards the target. Ken launched out from around the corner and tore into the guards, sending them crashing to the floor, blood pouring from their gaping wounds.

Youji panted heavily as he hung yet another guard. He needed to stop smoking. There seemed to be and almost endless supply of guards coming their way. As they fought their way into yet another room, a woman screamed and ran out of another door.

"Target sighted!" Aya called.

"I'll hold the guards, You go after her!" Youji called back, pulling at his wire as it wrapped around another neck.

Nodding Aya pulled his katana from a man's gut and headed after her. Catching up with her he cornered her in a room. The brunette was at a desk hurriedly shoving paperwork into a briefcase with her back to him. As the door slammed open she spun around and gasped, her face going pale.

"Who are you?" she demanded, trembling.

"We are the hunters that rid the world of dark beasts like you. We are Weiss," Aya hissed readying his katana.

The woman began to laugh. She laughed so hard she had to clutch at her side. Aya failed to see what was so hysterically funny and growled in annoyance. He took a step towards her and she began to speak.

"You think I'm a beast, do you? You ... hahahahaha, it is you men that are the beasts, not us woman... no, not us," she said with an almost mad gleam in her eye, "you men are the foulest creatures on the planet. You sleep around, cheat and leave us when we need you the most," she sneered.

"You cannot escape your punishment for butchering those men," Aya told her emotionlessly, failing to see how all this was relevant.

"I will do all us woman a favour, I will rid this planet of men who are unwilling to help my cause. I will make men suffer and take on the same responsibility as us woman. I will make them into women. I will make it so us women can create new life without the help of man. Hahahahahahaha! All men unwilling to help this cause will die!" she laughed hysterically.

Aya had heard enough and surged forward his katana, penetrating her stomach. Pulling the blade out he prepared to strike again. He faulted when she began to laugh again. He felt her hand slowly sliding down his stomach he looked down and saw the needle embedded into the lower left side of his abdomen. Growling in anger he grabbed he by the collar of her lab coat.

"What have you done?" he demanded.

"You will now see what it is like for us women. Although, it is incomplete so i'm not sure if you'll just die like the others," she chuckled weakly coughing blood.

"What have you done?" Aya demanded again, his voice raising slightly.

"You think you're a god, taking lives as you please. ...well, did you know that the Egyptians believed in several gods, one of them was a pregnant hippo..."

"What are you talking about?" Aya demanded, shaking her roughly in an almost desperate manner.

"Well ... now you'll... know ... how we all feel," she gargled coughing and choking on her blood as her eye lids slid closed.

Aya threw her body to the floor and yanked the now empty needle from his stomach, studying it for a few seconds. Suddenly his heart violently slammed against his rib cage. Aya gasped as he grasped at his chest. He whimpered when it happened again and again. He sank to his knee's gasping for air and panting as he clawed fruitlessly at his throat trying to breathe. His vision began to cloud as the door slammed open again and the blurry form of Youji swam into view.

"Abyssinian, what's wrong?" Youji yelled, running over and kneeling next to him.

Aya continued to gasp like a fish out of water and sweating profusely. His vision began to dim at the edges as his heart beat became more and more erratic. Youji pulled Aya into a sitting position and tried to figure out what was wrong. The tall blond trembled as he checked his fallen leader over for any sign of something that would cause this. He spotted the needle clutched in Aya's right hand.

"Shit! Aya hold on, ju...just hold the fuck on!" Youji yelled trying not to panic.

He pressed the communicator at his ear.

"Omi, we have a big problem!" he yelled down the com, shifting Aya into a sitting position against the wall.

"What is it Balinese? And use code names damn it!" the little blond hissed back.

"Its over, the target's been eliminated but Aya's down, he's been fucking injected with some shit. Aya? Aya! Shit," Youji yelled before the line went dead.

"This is bad, Aya's hurt!" he told Ken.

"Fuck! How bad?" Ken asked concerned

"He's bed injected with something. Youji sounded really frantic," Omi said, hurrying down the corridor in the direction Aya and Youji had gone.

Youji laid the red head down on the floor. He opened his mouth and checked his airway, nothing. His heart wasn't beating either. Youji wasted no time, he began resuscitation.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Youji counted as he started compressions. He leant down and pinched Aya's nose as he forced air down into his lungs, "Breathe, you asshole!" he yelled doing compressions again.

He leaned down again to force in some air. Aya's body arched as he let out a long frantic gasp for air. Panting and gasping his heart regained control. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Waiting to make sure he would stay breathing Youji looked down at him.

"Aya?" he asked clearly, "you ok?"

Aya didn't answer, he just continued to pant and shake as he recovered. Satisfied by what he saw, Youji picked him up just as Omi and Ken burst through the door.

"Youji? Is he all right?" Omi asked.

"He needed re-sus, something's got his body all bent out of shape," he replied showing them the needle.

"Will he be ok?" Ken asked.

"Lets just get his ass to the hospital," Youji replied, moving towards the door and tossing the needle to Ken.

Ken eyed the needle and handed it to Omi as they dashed from the building to the cars.

"Ken, take Aya's Porsche, I'll take him with me in the seven," Youji called.

"Right!" Ken said, grabbing the keys from a now pale and extremely tired looking Aya and jumped into the Porsche with Omi.

Youji strapped Aya in and started the engine. He sounded the horn to let Ken know he was ready and they headed off. The sound of sirens bleared in the distance as Youji glanced at Aya. His face was deathly pale as he breathed heavily, a dark flush stained his cheeks and his eyelids sagged over his amethyst orbs.

"Stay with me man. Shit you had me fucking worried for a second there," he sighed brushing his blond locks out of his face.

Youji sped up as Aya's lids closed and his head lulled forwards signaling unconsciousness. He hoped and prayed that Aya wouldn't end up like one of the victims, swollen glands lymph glands bleeding from every exit, badly bruised stomach and missing genitals. He visioned Aya looking like one of those overdosed victims in the photos and sped up more, his speed dial now rattling at a shaky 110mph with Ken fighting to keep up with Youji's traffic dodging.

*That isn't going to happen, I won't let it!* Youji thought as he gripped the wheel tighter.

End of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz and make no money off this. Please don't sue me.

This fic is now Beta'd by the wonderful Swotikins . Thank you for all your hard work so far.

Chapter Three

The plastic chair creaked in dis-pleasure as Youji leant forward on it again checking on the unconscious figure on the bed. He looked over the tired and weak looking frame of the redhead and sighed. Leaning back, he stared at the ceiling. The door opened and Ken and Omi stepped inside bringing the strong smell of coffee and hot chocolate with them.

"Any news?" Ken asked.

"Nothing, not even a twitch," Youji sighed.

"He'll be ok, Youji-kun."

"You didn't see, Omi! The way he looked, his breathing... and when he stopped ...I..." Youji's voice faltered then died.

Omi's eyes met Ken's. Ken shrugged. Omi sighed and nodded to himself.

/Enough is enough/ Omi thought. He took a deep breath and said the thing that he and Ken were both thinking, "Youji -kun, you like Aya-kun, don't you?"

The honey haired assassin looked up at Omi with mild surprise and sighed. He looked down at the floor and slowly nodded. There was a time where Youji had been the master of all things female. Well, that was until he met Aya. I mean, sure he was a guy and sure Aya wasn't his real name but when those beautiful amethyst orbs locked with his he was lost, hopelessly lost.

"How long?" Ken asked, placing a tanned hand on his shoulder smiling gently.

"... Always. You guys aren't freaked out over this? I mean I-" Youji began.

"Sure i thought your ideal heaven was a girls locker room but I ... well, shit, you lucked out because he's a total cube man."

"Ken! I think it's sweet that you found love, Youji -kun, and I am hoping that Aya will return your feelings. When he wakes up you can tell him how you feel," Omi smiled sweetly like the world was all candy.

"No way! There's nothing between Aya and me and I highly doubt there ever will be!" Youji grimaced.

"He'll think it's either me trying to annoy him or me just flirting to see how far I can get or something. He won't ever take me seriously," Youji added.

"Youji-kun I-"

"Rejection will hurt a lot more. I'd much rather not know and keep dreaming then have my heart broken into tiny pieces," Youji cut in so that Omi couldn't begin to persuade him to reconsider.

Youji leaned forward to check on his sleeping beauty again. He sighed and looked at the monitors and the IV in Aya's arm.

/God he's gonna freak when he wakes up. He hates hospitals like a cat hates bath time/ Youji thought, remembering the last time Aya had to spend a week in hospital because of a botched mission.

This was not gonna be pretty.

Youji dozed quietly on the horrible plastic chair. His blond locks had fallen into his face when his head had dipped forward to rest his chin on his chest, arms folded loosely in his lap. His team mates had once said that he could fall asleep pretty much anywhere when he was lazing about. Youji however had thought this to be untrue, saying that he wasn't lazy and would only sleep on his bed, the sofa or possibly at the cash till in the shop. This had awarded him with frowns all round from the others.

Bright sun light assulted the redhead through his eyelids as he woke up. He lay limply on the bed his eyes still closed, half way between awake and asleep, wondering whose shift it was this morning.

/Wait, morning?/ he thought, /What happened last night... the mission? what the.../ Aya's thoughts ran through his head and his eyes shot open.

He looked at the ceiling and realised he wasn't at home. He tried to sit up and was hit with a strong wave of nausea. Clamping a hand over his mouth he waited with his eyes closed until it passed. After a few minutes he dropped his hand into his lap and looked around. It was a bland white room with bland white curtains and a bland looking bedspread. It confirmed it, he was in hospital. Glaring down down to his right arm he moved his left hand over the IV and pulled. He let out a loud gasp as it came free.

The blond's eyes shot open and he jumped from his seat as the violent looking red head clambered from the bed and promptly fell towards the floor. Moving forwards in a few small but fast movements, Youji grabbed him around the waist and hoisted him back onto the bed.

"Hey not so fast! Take it easy," Youji hushed him.

"...e go!" Aya rasped before coughing violently and slumping backwards on the itchy uncomfortable sheets.

"You really had me fucking worried, ya know," Youji sighed, rubbing his green eyes sleepily.

Youji sighed again and pressed the button on the wall then turned to push Aya back into bed yet again, "stay put, I've called the doctor. Omi and Ken went home they said they'd be back today at some point. They had to go and do the mission report," Youji told him whilst tucking him in and making sure he wasn't gonna bolt at the soonest available moment.

After an hour of being poked, prodded, jabbed and assaulted with questions, the doctors were unable to determine what was wrong. Aya was very irritated by now and just wanted to go home. He couldn't care less if they were stupid and incompetent he just wanted to go home. He ran a hand through his blood coloured locks and grit his teeth. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, Mr Fujimiya, the only diagnosis we can come up with that matches the symptoms described by Mr Kudou and the results of the tests you under went is that you suffered a heart attack due to the amount of estrogen forced into your body. The body must have been unable to cope and you went into shock," the doctor told him holding the clipboard in one hand and pushing his glasses up his nose with the other.

"So, he'll be ok right?" Youji asked from the chair at the other side of the room where the nurses had forced him to sit. Aya had tried to hit him for calling him a baby when Aya was asked to hold his arm out for more blood tests.

"Well, we'd like to keep him in for a day or two, for observation just to make sure. If you want to bring him some clothes..."

"No! I'm leaving," Aya barked.

"But Aya, you should..." Youji began

"I said I'm leaving!" Aya hissed venomously.

"I really don't think its a good idea, Mr Fujimiya," the doctor replied pushing his glasses up again.

"Don't bother, he's unreasonable when he gets like this," Youji groaned.

"I'll take him home and look after him there, would that be ok? I mean, if you keep him here he'll abandon his bed and make for the first exit he sees," Youji sighed, throwing a 'you're so stubborn' look at Aya.

After an hour of discussing the terms and conditions of Aya's discharge Aya found himself in the passenger's seat of Youji's seven and they were off. Aya let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that he was leaving that damn place.

It had been three and a half weeks since the mission, the hospital hadn't found anything other then a very large amount of estrogens in his blood and had declared to the mother hens that he had suffered a heart attack thus putting him in the position he was in now.

"Youji, will you help me with this please," Omi called towards the back rooms.

"Don't worry, I'll..." Aya began.

"You will not!" Ken replied cutting Aya off.

"You should rest like the doctor said," Omi told him wagging a finger at him.

"In fact, why don't you go ahead and rest upstairs for a bit, we can handle it down here right, Omi," Ken smiled.

"But I.." Aya began, only to be cut off again by yet more of Omi and Ken's suggestions and remarks on his health.

Aya grit his teeth.

"Guys! Leave him alone, will ya, he's not made of glass," Youji shot at the younger pair.

Aya mouthed a silent thank you in Youji's direction. Youji winked in reply and sauntered off to the stockroom to get more flowers for the show window. Aya walked over to help a now frowning Omi with what he was doing, trying to suppress a smug expression.

The rest of the day passed a lot more quickly for Aya now that he was actually allowed to do something rather then just sit at the cash till. Youji even let Aya prepare dinner with him. Which come to think of it he never let anyone do.

/Why is he being so nice to me lately, anyway?/ Aya thought.

In fact Aya had noticed that Youji had been around to support Aya since he got out of that curse'ed hospital. He hadn't told him he couldn't do this and that or nagged at him at all. After the first week that is. Youji was there just keeping an eye on him. This made Aya feel warm and fuzzy inside.

/I guess he really does care about me. He just mother hens in his own way./ Aya thought.

Trying hard not to smile, he picked up the heavy pot and held it so it rested against his chest. He grimaced as it pressed against his nipples through his orange jumper, they had be sore lately. The doctor had said there would be some after affects to the hormones pumped into him. He had also noticed light swelling on them too, he hoped beyond hope that it was temporary.

Dinner was quiet. Ken was too busy shoveling his favourite pasta dish to talk, Omi was picking out the peppers in the pasta. He wasn't a vegetable person and often wondered by people ate such horrible things. Youji didn't really talk during meals. He'd grow up with the rule that talking at the table was rude and Aya, well, he never talked much anyway. The red head picked at his pasta, not really feeling very hungry.

"Aya, eat your food," Youji told him without looking up from his plate. Youji hated that more then anything. If he cooked he expected the others to eat it, not play with it.

"I'm not hungry," Aya replied.

"You need to eat Aya," Youji told him in the same tone of voice.

"I said I'm not hungry," Aya snapped pushing his plate away scowling.

"I said eat, Aya, you need this kind of food for energy."

"I'm not lacking any energy," Aya shot at him.

"Aya your recov..."

"I've recovered! Look, I'm fine so stop fussing over me will you! Just leave me alone!" Aya yelled slamming his hands on the table and getting up. He glared at them all as if daring them to say something then stormed off to his room suppressing the strange urge to cry.

"Well, that went well," Ken mumbled dryly.

"Shut it, Ken!" Youji snapped.

"Is he ok?" Omi asked meekly.

"He sounds like he's on a period!" Ken snorted with laughter.

"Well, it might be because of the amount of estrogen in his body has affected his moods and quite possibly his body of that matter even though it's been a while. It could take a while to work outta his system," Omi said thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"I'd better go apologise to him, make sure he's all right," Youji sighed getting up.

Youji gently knocked on Aya's door and waited. No answer. He knocked again, "Aya?... Aya? Come on, Aya, don't be like this. I'm just making sure you get better. It's not like I'm treating you like your dying or anything!" Youji told the door.

"Go away!" came the muffled reply.

Youji sighed. There was no reasoning with Aya when he was like this.

"I'll come and get you up for work in the morning, ok?" Youji called, knowing Aya would be awake before him. He paused for a reply. When none came he sighed and went back down stairs.

It had been like this for three days now. Waking up at a really stupid hour in the morning and dashing to the bathroom to throw up the contents of last nights dinner. Well, that and the many midnight snacks he had eaten in between. Mostly Omi's hidden stash of choco-banana flavoured pocky. It was the fourth morning but it was no exception. Aya rolled over onto his side and groaned pressing a hand over his mouth. He dashed from his room to the bathroom and fell to his knees in front of the toilet. He hadn't eaten anything last night because he had fallen asleep as soon as he shut the shop. He had meant to go get changed but he sat on his bed and the next thing he new he was waking up with the strong urge to vomit. There was a soft knock at the bathroom door and a yawn.

"Aya? Is that you? This is the forth morning in a row now, you ok? Aya?" asked Youji.

A dry heave was his only response. After a few minutes the door opened and a pale looking Aya tried to walk past him and stumbled.

"Whoa, Aya?... you look like shit. Come on, lets get you to your room," Youji soothed, steadying him.

"I'm fine," Aya mumbled.

"You're not fine! I've seen a lot of other things wrong too. You sleep more and eat more. Omi's pocky being the main thing you eat. You've only stopped because there isn't any left and Omi will know it was you if you ask where to get more," Youji told him.

"That's not..."

"You vomit in the mornings, you piss more, your suffering bad mood swings and for some weird unknown reason you keep rubbing your chest," Youji finished smugly.

"I said, I'm fi...ne" Aya said, stumbling as his skin heated and the room darkened at the edges.

Youji caught him as he stumbled forward. Taking him to his room and sitting him on the bed he felt his head for fever and frowned when he felt relatively normal.

"Have you eaten yet this morning?" Youji asked.

"No."

"Did you eat the dinner Omi left for you last night?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I fell asl... wait why are you asking a million questions?" Aya replied, narrowing his eyes.

Youji sat next to Aya on the bed and rubbed his back in small soothing circles.

"I just wanna figure out what's wrong with you so I can fix it. Then you won't have to go to a doctor. I know you hate them," Youji mumbled.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with me," Aya told him standing up.

"Aya, please, just go see a doctor," Youji grit his teeth.

"I don't need to go to a doctor," Aya growled back.

"Ok, fine, have it your way!" Youji snapped, sulking out of the room.

Aya paused. That sentence usually meant something like [i have a plan and your not gonna like it but I'll get my way because I'm just as stubborn as you are.] Aya frowned and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He was up now so he might as well stay up.

At seven AM the doctor turned up at Aya's door.

"Youji!" Aya hissed "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" he growled as the doctor showed himself in.

End Chapter.

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this. It's been beta'd now so hopefully its more enjoyable and makes some sense.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz and I don't make any money from it so please don't sue me.

Now Beta'd by the fantastic Swotikins thank you for doing this for me.

Chapter Four

The door to Aya's room opened and the doctor stepped out only to almost bump into Youji who was stood pretty much in the doorway.

"Kudou!" the doctor groaned in frustration, "the current condition of your lungs is enough to take several years off my life but are you trying to finish me off with this?"

"Yeah, funny!" Youji snapped not really caring, "how is he? What's wrong with him? Will he be all right?" Youji asked urgently, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Tests don't always have instant results, Kudou. I've taken samples and I will get back to Aya with the results," the doctor placed empathises on Aya's name as he stepped past Youji.

The doctor walked down the corridor and towards the exit.

/No wonder the doc can handle Aya. Sheesh what a stubborn ass!/ Youji thought as he watched the doctors billowing white coat disappear around the corner.

Sighing he let himself into Aya's room, knocking as he opened the door. Aya sat icily on the bed holding a cotton ball to his arm where the doctor had taken blood. He huffed, blowing one of his blood coloured eartail's out of his face when his amethyst orbs meet Youji's emerald ones.

"Out!" he barked, scowling at Youji before he was even able to open his mouth.

"Oh, come on, Aya! I was worried about you. Would you have preferred i dragged your ass to the hospital?" Youji retorted with a hand on his hip.

Aya let out a growl and ground his teeth together. Youji sighed

"Let me know the results when they come through, will you" Youji asked turning to leave.

Three days later the red head woke to mail being pushed under his door. Aya frowned where he lay. His mail was usually kept downstairs until at least lunch time. Rolling onto his back he blinked a couple of times. Thunder rolled outside and lightning flashed threateningly in the sky in bright streaks. Heavy rain was pounding against his window. Aya frowned deeper. He wondered how he'd slept through that, he was normally a light sleeper.

/Looks like a bad day for business/ he thought.

Even so, despite the weather It would probably be quite busy today. Omi would be at school till three, Youji would be sleeping at the cash till and Ken would be destroying the shop. Well, not on purpose but his football would manage it nicely seeing as he couldn't play outside. Well, that was a lie. Ken could play football in any weather. He would often tell the others about this one epic match when it really rained hard and they had two minutes of extra time and he managed a spectacular save even though the rain was in his face and he could barely see. Ken wasn't aware that the others knew this story by heart but they thought it was better to at least have some fond memories of the past. So they let him tell it over and over anyway.

Sitting up, Aya yawned, picking up his alarm clock and glancing at it he nearly dropped it again. It was almost one in the afternoon. Aya scowled, he'd been sleeping late a lot lately.

/Well/ he thought, /At least I'm not feeling sick this morning... afternoon/ he corrected himself.

He pulled himself out of bed, his feet touching the cold floor. He didn't really care for slippers though, that was money he'd rather save for Aya-Chan. He walked to the wardrobe and grabbed his clothes for the day, just a simple pair of jeans, a T-shirt and his orange sweater. He wasn't sure what everyone had against his sweater. It was comfortable and warm and most of all it was bought by Aya-Chan. Sure, he thought she had no taste at first and wore it only to please her but after a while he really came to love it. Ironing his jeans, he grabbed a towel from his cabinet and opened the door. He very quickly shut it again.

/So much for not feeling sick this morning...afternoon/ he thought dryly.

He clamped the sleeve of his pyjama shirt over his mouth and tried to calm his stomach. Whatever someone was making it disagreed with his stomach. It was most likely Youji cooking some sort of European dish again. Aya growled at the thought of Youji's name. He was still mad at him for the other day. Well, not as mad as he was at first. At least he'd lost the urge to hit him every time he nagged him about a doctor or something. Looking down, Aya saw the letters that had been pushed under his door. Stooping down his scooped them from the floor and setting hisself on his bed he went through his mail.

The first three letters were monthly notifications from his bank regarding his savers account and his basic account and a reminder regarding his Porsche, which was due a service. The last letter however had the hospital logo on it. Wondering if it was about Aya-Chan he quickly tore it open and read.

Dear Mr Fujimiya,

We are writing to inform you of the results of the tests that Doctor Hiromitsu carried out. The blood we took shows an increased amount of estrogen in your blood stream which may be related to the bodily changes you have experienced thus far.

/bodily changes!/ Aya thought bitterly looking down at his almost fully formed breasts that were still growing. He had been wrapping his chest in an attempt to try and flatten them. He didn't want the others noticing. Youji would wet himself laughing.

He read on.

The urine sample we took however has greatly worried us, they tested positive for pregnancy. Which as you can see is classed as physically impossible for yourself. We would like to re-examine you at the centre as soon as possible and advise you to call us as soon as possible to arrange and appointment with us.

We hope that unlike previous requests for your co-operation you will take this letter quite seriously.

Yours sincerely,

Dr S. Hanabi.

Aya stared at the letter in confusion having not taken in a word of it. He re-read it, then read it again and again and again. Picking up his phone he dialled the number at the top of his letter with an irritated frown on his face. Thirty minutes later he was showered and dressed and grabbed his keys to head off towards his freshly booked doctors appointment. He didn't even pause to utter a toneless 'good morning' as he skulked past the other two in the shop. It wasn't unusual for Ken and Youji though, Aya did that quite often.

The tall blond sat on the edge of his bed smoking his favourite brand of cigarette. Wisps of smoke danced from the burning cherry coloured tip as he rested his chin on his was sitting in the famous thinking position, not paying attention as ash dropped to the floor.

It had been nearly three months since the doctor had visited Aya that morning. Youji had remembered nagging Aya for the results for days only to be snapped at to 'mind his own business' or 'get out!' or 'go away' and finally 'fuck off!'. Naturally this had turned into an argument and he and Aya had been on very bad terms for a while. He had only just got back onto his good side, or at least a side to Aya that didn't scowl darkly at him when he entered the room, which was a considerable improvement.

Aya's behaviour had changed a lot since then as well. If he wasn't on shift he was locked in his room or scowling darkly in a corner. He didn't speak to anyone unless it was work or mission related. Hell, he didn't even eat with them any more.

/That jackass is being really unsociable/ he thought.

Youji chuckled darkly at his thoughts. Since when was Aya ever really sociable. This was getting ridiculous though. Aya went on like nothing was wrong but in the shop Aya was tired looking and paler then usual. He seemed to be distant and in deep thought a lot of the time which caused mistakes and Aya didn't make mistakes. They couldn't afford to mistakes. Sure the most that would happen in the shop would be that someone got the wrong flowers or the wrong change which wasn't all that bad, it just wasn't efficient. On missions they could all be killed because someone wasn't paying attention.

Aya scowled angrily at the roses again. He'd pricked his finger for the third time in twenty minutes. He had been thinking about the conversation he'd had with Manx earlier in the week.

The doctor had finally cracked and told her about the test results despite Aya's threats. The doctor had been near wetting himself when Aya had gone back to pay him a visit with his sword after Aya had been graced with her presence at the shop. She had bombarded the red head with questions about what he was going to do and what he should do. It ended with Aya almost losing his temper completely and with a shaking hand he had opened the door and told her to leave and not come back if she was going to make those kinds of suggestions.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to do but it wasn't that. Call Aya silly but just like little girls did he had made big plans for his future. He had remembered asking his dad when he was really little what he did at work.

His father had replied, "I am a very boring banker, Ran. You would have lots of fun being a doctor or a lawyer when your older," his dad had laughed at the serious look on little Ran's face.

A couple of days later at a family gathering many of the adults were discussing there jobs and family life. When one of them asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, Ran looked at them with determination and told them.

"I wan' to be a very boring banker like my daddy. 'Cus he's really cool and i wan' a pretty wife like mummy and a kid whose really smart."

Everyone feel silent and watched his face screw up in thought.

"... an' a doggy called Tatsumaru," he added beaming at his determined life plan.

His dad couldn't have been more proud.

/Like that could ever happen now/ Aya thought bitterly. It all seemed so far away.

"Good afternoon boys!" came Manx's smooth voice jolting him out of his thoughts.

Aya listened from his usual spot by the wall. He watched the video that Manx had brought with her. It was a data mission to apprehend a target. He'd be able to do this. As the screen went blank Ken flicked the lights on. Their eyes adjusted as Manx moved forward with four folders.

"Whose in?" Manx asked in a business like tone of voice.

"I'm in!" Ken and Omi replied together.

"I'm in!" Aya told her taking a folder, earning a frown.

"I guess I'm in as well!" Youji sighed also taking a folder, "gotta join the party I guess."

He thought he had better be in on this one. He was more adapt to fixing fuck up's then Omi or Ken were. Even though it was a data mission a lot could go wrong, especially if Aya wasn't at his best and they really needed that data. He glanced up at Aya and noticed Manx frowning as she talked with him in heated whispers.

"It'll be fine!" Aya yelled before storming from the room, his folder still clutched in his hands. The other three men in the room watched Aya leave with confused looks on there faces.

The sound of two pairs of boots hitting the floor echoed in the dark warehouse as the two shadowy figures dashed to find some cover.

"Quick, behind here!" Youji hissed, ducking behind some large creates and panting for breath.

Aya slumped down next to him breathing heavily. He lent back on a create and closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control.

"You're not usually outta breath this quick, what's the matter?" Youji asked concerned.

"Focus on the mission, Balinese!" Aya snapped, trying to regain his composure.

/Oh, great!/ Youji thought.

Aya had used Youji's code name which meant he was in complete mission mode and was totally focused on the mission. Youji knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere at this point.

This mission was supposed to have been simple. There had been a trip alarm on a door. None of them had known about these hidden security measures and Ken had tripped one by mistake. This was making it hard for them to get out the building without having to go through several guards with guns. Youji felt up to his ear piece as Omi's voice came through.

/Balinese, I have found a way to draw the guards off! The doors on the top floor have some trip alarms too. I'm gonna set them off in two minutes. This should give you and Abyssinian time to get clear./ Omi told them.

/Got it Bombay!/ Youji said with a grin, "We got two minutes then we gotta run like crazy for the exit!" Youji told Aya who was still flushed at the cheeks.

"Right," was all he said.

Aya pulled the door to Youji's car open and slumped into the seat panting and gasping for breath. Youji jumped into the drivers seat next to him and they were off. Ken's bike with Omi on the back was close behind.

The car was quiet for a while apart from Aya pants for air. They watched Ken and Omi pass them on the bike and followed toward the flower shop.

"Youji... pull over!" Aya demanded firmly.

"Why?" Youji asked glancing at him.

"Just do it!" Aya growled before clamping a hand over his mouth.

The blond did as he was told and Aya threw the door open before falling to his hands and knees and vomiting. Youji got out of the other side and came round to Aya. He knelt and rubbed Aya's back in small circles. He waited till Aya had emptied his stomach before talking to him.

"Aya? You ok?" Youji asked, concern clear on his face, "did you get jabbed with anything again?" Youji asked worried.

Aya shook his head, let out a few dry heaves and slumped to the cool floor unable to pull himself up. Youji lent over him, gently slipped an arm around his waist and helped him up. Setting him in the passenger seat he started the car and pulled out.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Youji asked softly after a while.

He glanced over to the redhead. He was asleep. It was a picture of beauty, pale cheeks flushed dark red, dark lashes kissing the top of them, soft looking thin lips slightly parted and his chest rising and falling with deep even breaths. Youji had never wanted him so bad in his life.

He pulled into the garage and switched off the engine. Shifting in his seat he adjusted his now uncomfortable jeans and lent over to Aya.

"Hey," he called softly, "Aya, wake up, we're home," Youji told him.

Aya only moaned something in his sleep and shifted a little.

"Hey, Aya!" Youji tried again a little louder this time.

Aya's eyes snapped open and focused on the blond leaning over him.

"We're home," Youji said again softly.

Aya unbuckled his seat belt and made to get out of the car. Youji grabbed his arm firmly.

"Aya, wait, please. Tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help" Youji pleaded.

Aya scowled and pulled his arm from Youji's grip. Slamming the car door, he headed up to his room, Youji following behind. Ken poked his head out of his room, his chocolate hair still wet from his shower.

"You guys get caught in traffic?"

"Not now, Ken!" Youji said moving past him to keep up with Aya.

Aya came out of the bathroom in his pyjamas ten minutes later and was surprised to find Youji sitting on his bed. Youji was frowning. Aya sighed, he shouldn't have been surprised really. Youji seemed to be the master of irritation lately.

"Aya, please," Youji begged, "I just really want to help and -"

"Out!" was all Aya said.

"I'm fucking worried to death, you fucking jackass, and all you say is out! Why won't you talk to me!" Youji yelled at him.

"Let me go!" Aya growled in an icy whisper as Youji grabbed his shoulders.

"No! Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"Let me go!" Aya demanded trying to pull away.

Youji surged forwards. Aya's legs hit the bed and the both fell landing on it with a soft th'wumping sound.

"Ugh! Youji, get off me!" Aya demanded struggling.

"Aya, Please! Tell me what the fuck is going on!" Youji begged running out of patience.

Aya looked away from Youji. He couldn't tell him, he couldn't. Aya knew Youji wouldn't believe him. In fact he would laugh at him.

/But what if he does believe me? What if he can help?/ Aya wondered his thoughts racing. "...nant" he mumbled in barely more then a whisper after a long pause.

"What? I didn't hear, Aya," Youji told him.

Aya remained silent. He began to tremble, hoping beyond hope that Youji would believe him. After a pause he repeated what he said.

"I'm pregnant."

Youji got up and ran a hand threw his hair. He paced for a while, Aya watching closely gauging for a reaction.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Aya?" Youji asked finally, turning to look at the redhead who was now sitting up hugging himself on the edge of the bed, "do you really fucking expect me to believe something as fucking stupid as that!" Youji shot angrily at Aya, "you could have at least told me a believable fucking lie, Aya. I'm just trying to fucking help you and you wanna throw it in my face with that!" Youji all but growled.

He moved forward and punched Aya square in the face sending him sprawling backwards on the bed. He sat up slowly spitting blood into his hand. Angry green eyes locked with shocked amethyst as Aya looked up at Youji. Aya's face screwed up with rage as he got up and kneed Youji in the stomach, doubling over Youji gasped for air. He caught Aya with an upper cut as he moved forward to hit him again.

"You such a fucking asshole, Aya! You really are a fucking stupid asshole!" Youji was pissed that Aya had insulted his intelligence with that.

He wanted to beat Aya senseless. He brought his elbow down on Aya's back while he was knelt on the floor, he then kicked Aya in the back. Aya curled onto his side as he bared the full brunt of Youji's anger.

/I knew it, I shouldn't have said anything./ Aya thought.

"I just, wanted to, fucking help, Aya" Youji panted between punches to Aya.

"...Youji! ... wait, please!" Aya gasped out as a punch hit him in the ribs.

Youji wasn't violent by nature, really, just when you insulted his ego or intelligence, especially if he meant well or just wanted to help. But much more of this and Youji could really do some damage. Aya sent a boot to Youji gut and managed to scramble out of Youji's reach. He wrenched open the bedside draw and threw something crumpled at Youji. It hit him directly in the face and fell to the floor. Youji looked down at the item. Bending down he scooped it up ready to throw it back but paused. Looking at it he straightened the paper out to reveal an ultra sound picture. The name in the top left corner read MR FUJIMIYA, R. It was dated three month's ago.

Youji's jaw dropped.

"Aya, this is..." he began but faltered as he studied the ultra sound.

Aya waited for the reaction hugging himself again. His eyes were welling up with tears and for some reason he couldn't stop them. They spilled over and down his cheeks.

"Aya?... oh my god, you're not joking!" Youji said as Aya began to sniffle quietly.

"Your four months s...shit, Aya. This isn't some stupid joke is it?" he asked looking up at Aya again.

Aya sniffled some more and laid back on his bed wrapping his arms around himself even tighter as he curled onto his side. Youji moved from where he was standing and sat next to him.

"Shit, Aya, I ... my god, I ... fuck, did i get your stomach?" Youji asked panicking.

Aya shook his head as he sniffled. Youji let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

Aya let out a sob as he cried harder. Putting an arm around his shoulders, Youji sat Aya up and lent the crying assassin's head in the crook of his neck. Whispering soothing words he petted Aya's hair to calm him and rocked him gently. Aya continued to cry quietly and he was soon fast asleep in Youji's arms.

End Chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this it makes me so happy to know you liked it dispite the fact it was un beta'd and probably made no sense, Your reviews ment the world to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz ... You know the rest right?

Now with added beta, Thank you swotikins.

Chapter Five

Ken stood outside the flower shop watering the plants that were on display. It was a beautiful sunny day in comparison to the rain they had been getting lately. The shop was quiet, Omi was at school, Aya was probably busy with an arrangement and Youji was probably asleep at the cash till. However, when Ken turned what met his eyes was role reversal. Ken wondered about all the possibilities of body swapping as he raised an eyebrow and went back to watering the plants.

Inside the shop the tall blond sang to the radio which was currently playing his favourite tune. He finished writing out a card addressed to a lady who had just had a son and stuck the arrangement in the cooler with the other deliveries for tomorrow. Glancing at Aya on his way back to the work bench he chuckled. The redhead who usually busied himself with work and slave drove the others was perched on a stool at the cash till with the account books trying really hard to look productive and alert. However his eyelids kept drooping and his head was resting on a hand. Youji watched for a couple more minutes before declaring to himself that Aya was officially asleep.

It was nearly one o'clock when Ken came in complaining he was hungry while putting away the hose.

"Right, who's buying lunch today?" He asked, rubbing his hands together.

"You are!" Youji laughed.

"What! That's not fair, Aya, it's your turn-" Ken stopped mid sentence, "is he asleep? Wow, I was watching him try to stay awake but I didn't think he'd actually fall asleep. Is he ok?" Ken asked, worried.

"He must not be sleeping well or something, just leave him for now," Youji said not looking up from the roses he was de-thorning for another display, "so back to lunch, then," Youji smiled, changing the subject.

"I'm not getting it! Not this time. I got it yesterday! If you think I'm getting it again you're wrong. I ain't stupid enough to be talked into it either!" ken scowled.

Ken returned with lunch fifteen minutes later, still scowling. He hated it when Youji talked his way out of getting lunch but damn he was good at it. It was like second nature to him. He used it to talk Omi into doing his shifts for him as well.

Aya was rudely awoken by squealing at three o'clock. Omi was back from school and had brought a pack of squealing girls with him. Aya rubbed his eyes and stood slowly to stretch. His top slipped up to show his now slightly swollen abdomen. He hurried to pull it back down before anyone noticed. It had been two weeks since Youji had found out about Aya's pregnancy. He had been nothing but supportive. Aya thought back to that night where he had told Youji. He had broke down and cried. Youji just held him, comforting him and when he woke up in the morning, Youji was gone. He had come downstairs to the shop and Youji had treated him like everything was normal. Aya was truly grateful. He didn't want to be treated like he was different or like he was made of glass. He made it clear he didn't want the others to know. He also made it clear he didn't want to talk about it or what he was gonna do.

As hard as the doctors were trying they still hadn't found out anything regarding the serum or what had happened to get Aya pregnant. All they knew was it contained a large amount of estrogen. Kritiker had sent Weiss to eliminate a murderer who was gutting men not a psycho scientist who was impregnating them. They didn't have much to go on.

For now they had given the redhead a prescription for vitamins and folic acid with iron and kept begging him to go for check ups. Aya rarely showed. When he did they weren't really able to get near him, not without getting hurt anyway. All they were able to do was ask questions, even then they barely got answers. None of them were even sure if Aya would survive the pregnancy at all. That didn't stop Aya from trying though. The Kritiker doctors had suggested that Aya abort when he kept breaking out in fevers as he neared the two month mark. He hadn't attended an appointment since.

The shop shut at six and Aya did the days takings while Youji and Ken brought the plants in and Omi swept and cleaned the shop. The takings were stored in the safe and Aya went and settled himself on the sofa with a tea to watch the news update. As an assassin it payed to keep up with the news. A box of banana pocky fell into his lap and Youji fell bonelesly into the sofa next to him.

"You don't have to be delicate about it, Aya, I know that's your craving," Youji smiled.

Aya who was trying to look like he didn't hungrily desire the banana flavoured snack ripped the box and stuck a stick into his mouth. Heaven.

"Mmmmmmm, where did you get these/" Aya moaned in an almost sexual pleasure, his eyes half lidded.

"I asked Omi for a packet," Youji smiled happily next to him, "I said all the school kids were eating 'em and wanted to know what they were. You know what Omi's like, he had to tell me a life story includin' where he got 'em" he chuckled.

"Thanks," Aya replied between mouthfuls.

"So, how are you feeling?" Youji said, knowing Aya didn't want to talk about it. It was a risk he was gonna take. It wasn't good for Aya to bottle things up the way he did.

"Nn," Aya looked away, avoiding the subject and trying to look interested in the banana flavoured snack.

"Oh, come on, Aya," Youji asked, pushing his luck.

"I... I'm tired and I feel sick all the time," Aya mumbled.

Youji grinned.

"There, see? That wasn't so hard. You can talk to me, Aya, about anything. Or just sit with me if you want. I'm here for you, ok, even if you don't need me. I'll be here just in case," Youji soothed taking his hand.

"I... augh," Aya grimaced suddenly.

"What is it?" Youji asked worried.

"Dead legs," Aya complained, rubbing them to get the feeling back into them.

Youji chuckled and laid Aya back on the sofa. He undid Aya's button on his jeans and pulled the zipper down. Aya blushed madly.

"What are you doing?" Aya stammered, going as red as his hair.

"Aya, your clothes are too tight. You need some new ones," Youji commented.

"No! The others will notice," Aya started.

"Aya, you're hurting yourself," Youji told him, looking at where his jeans and tight boxers were leaving marks around his waist.

/that's nothing compared to how my chest feels with these bandages wrapped around it./ Aya thought.

"We'll get some tomorrow," Youji told him as a matter of fact.

"But, Youji, I don't-" Aya began.

"Aya, please just let me do this!" Youji told him, "your clothes are getting too tight for your little bump. Besides, I think you'll be more comfortable," Youji smiled.

Aya looked down at his stomach. It was true they were uncomfortable and the jeans were starting to cut in. He looked at the floor sadly.

"Don't worry, Aya, things will be ok," Youji told him softly.

Aya opened his mouth to argue.

"Things will be ok," Youji repeated.

"Youji, I... you don't need to do this. I..." Aya began.

"I want to, Aya" Youji replied.

"Why? I've never really done anything for you."

"I'm doing this because I care, Aya. A baby is a big thing, bigger for you. I mean, we don't know how this is gonna turn out or how it'll affect you. I wanna be here for you. I won't let you do this alone even if you think you can," Youji told him, taking his hand in his.

"Thank you, Youji." Aya said in barely more then a whisper.

Aya came out of the tiny changing rooms sheepishly. He clutched at the pair of black jeans he wore, a frown present on his face.

"They're too big for me," He mumbled not looking at Youji.

"You'll grow into them. It wont take long," Youji laughed.

/yeah, I suppose I will and then some/ Aya thought sadly.

Aya let out a sigh. He felt drained. Youji took that as a signal to finish up. Aya's mood swings were bad lately and Youji wasn't gonna take any risks. He sure as hell didn't want Aya putting that clothes hanger where the sun didn't shine.

"Should we pay for those and go get something to eat?" Youji asked the redhead, who was still preening and pulling at the clothing.

Aya nodded gratefully and headed back into the changing room to change back into his own pair of jeans. Breathing in as much as the tight bandages around his chest would let him he struggled with the button at his zipper. Finally after five minutes the button was in place and he came out of the changing room.

"Next, please!" the assistant called as they stood in line.

The sales assistant took their basket and began ringing their items up taking the security tags off them.

"Would you like a bag, miss?" the assistant asked looking at Aya pleasantly.

Aya scowled at her.

"Yes, please" Youji cut in glancing at Aya.

He handed her his card before Aya had the chance to move. He scowled again. Youji just grinned at him and took the bags.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Youji asked, not taking his eyes off the road, "are you really that pissed about me paying for the clothes? You've been scowling all the way home," he sighed.

"That sales clerk thought I was a woman!" Aya growled as they pulled into the garage.

"No, she... oh!" Youji said, realising that the woman had called Aya 'Miss', "well, I guess it's not hard to see why!" Youji said before realising he shouldn't have.

The next thing he felt was something hard hit his face and everything go black as the car door slammed. When he came to Aya wasn't there. He should have realised Aya would be sensitive about this.

"Shit! Fucking hormones!" Youji scowled, rubbing his cheek where he'd been hit, "stupid fucking hormones!"

Aya stared at himself in the mirror. He looked unhappily at his changing body. His stomach was really beginning to show especially with his regular clothes becoming too tight.

/Why did she think I was a woman. I was buying men's clothes!/ Aya thought worried, /Maybe she thought they were Youji's. She couldn't have noticed my stomach, it's not that big yet. Besides you couldn't see it over the counter. What if .../ Aya's eyes widened at his next thought, /Are they getting more noticeable?/ Aya looked towards his swollen chest. It was getting harder and harder to hide.

Aya's eyes welled up with tears. This was getting to much for him to bear. All the changes that were happening to his body. All these hormones and side affects he was feeling. He didn't want to admit it but he was scared. What would the others say if they found out. How would they take the news. Would they react like Youji had at first. Would they suggest the same thing Manx and the doctors had. No, he didn't want that. He didn't want them to know. He had to be smarter about hiding this.

Undoing his shirt his undid his bandage. His newly formed, still growing breasts were starting to bruise under the pressure of being squashed under the bandages. They were beginning to get really tender and sore but they were still growing. He started to re-wrap the bandages. he pulled them as tight as he could despite the pain in his chest and the fact that he felt like his lungs were being squeezed. Once the bandages were wrapped he set about doing up his shirt. There was a soft knock at the door. Aya finished buttoning his shirt and scowled at the door.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Aya, it's me! I'm sorry, ok. I shouldn't have said what I did," Youji's voice called through the wood, sounding sincere.

"Go away!" Aya snapped back, his voice sounding strained. He knew he was being childish but he didn't care.

"Aya? You ok?" Youji asked sounding worried at the tone of Aya's voice.

"Leave ...me ...alone!" Aya panted, his vision going foggy at the edges.

"Aya! Let me in!" Youji demanded, trying the locked door.

Aya staggered where he stood. He tried to get to his bed but his legs wouldn't work properly. He wobbled and had to grip his dresser for support knocking his deodorant, Cologne and hairbrush to the floor with a clatter. The door burst open as Aya's vision faded to black.

Youji dashed into the room only to find Aya falling towards the floor near his dresser. He thought his heart was gonna stop. He ran over to the redhead and grabbed him. He hurriedly checked him over. His lips were slightly blue and he seemed to be struggling for air. Youji checked his airway, it seemed clear. He loosened Aya shirt to try to ease possible congestion. Noticing the top of the bandage he undid the shirt the rest of the way.

/Bandages? When did he get hurt?/ Youji wondered, "these are way too tight, you fucking moron!" Youji growled at him, unwrapping the bandages. He was shocked and surprised by what he found but even more then that, he was angry.

When Aya came round he was on the bed. He blinked a couple of times before turning to look at Youji who was glaring at him. Youji held up the bandages.

"Mind explaining these! What the hell were you thinking?" Youji growled darkly at the redhead.

Aya sat bolt upright and nearly fell forwards as vertigo hit him. Youji moved forwards and caught him.

"I didn't want anyone to see! I... I'm ... Youji, what's happening to me?" Aya said trembling.

"You're pregnant, Aya. This is natural for you," Youji soothed.

"Natural! You call this natural?" Aya shot at him, gesturing to himself, "I'm not meant for this. I'm a man, Youji ... or at least i used to be. I don't know what I am anymore," he sobbed after a long pause.

Youji just pulled Aya in to a tight hug.

"I don't want this, Youji, I don't want this thing growing inside me!" Aya sobbed breaking down. I just want it gone!"

"You don't mean that and you know it. That isn't how you really feel. If you felt that way you wouldn't be this far gone," Youji told him, "so I don't believe a word of it. You're just having a really hard time right now, Aya. All the changes happening to you and all the hormones going around your system have you all bent outta shape and freaked out. Don't worry, your doing ok, your gonna be all right. I'm here for you, Aya," Youji soothed.

Aya sobbed quietly into his arms. Something just felt so right about being like this. He felt safe enough to let his guard down and just be human, even if it was just for a moment. This was how he wanted it to be. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the blonds arms. Youji placed a tender kiss on Aya's forehead and laid him down. Aya was precious to him and he would protect him and the baby at any cost. For some reason Youji felt attached. He wasn't sure if Aya was gonna keep the baby but for some reason he found himself hoping he would. He wanted to share this with Aya, even if it wasn't biological. Sighing, he left Aya to sleep, hoping he'd be in a better frame of mind when he woke up.

End of chapter.

Thank you to all my readers for the reviews so far. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *sighs* Sadly I don't own Weiss Kreuz, If Idon't there would have been more yaoi and I wouldn't have to write these disclaimers.

Now beta'd by Swotikins the great. Thanks for doing this for me.

Chapter Six

Dinner was being served when Aya came out of his room. Omi had just poured the tea from the pot into the three cups in front of him and proceeded to pour coffee in another. The chocolate haired teen was complaining that they should have had pasta as Youji placed stir fry on the four dinner plates.

"You always want pasta!" Omi replied to Ken's sulking.

"What's wrong with pasta?"Ken shot back indignantly, "everybody loves pasta!"

"Speak for yourself, Ken. There are loads of people who don't like pasta," Omi told him, putting the coffee jug back into the coffee machine.

"Like who?" Ken replied, setting out the cutlery.

"Uuumm, well ... the Italians must be sick of the stereo typing by now and it probably put them off," Omi mumbled feebly.

"That was weak, Omi" Youji said, setting the plates of food down on the table.

Ken snickered at the little blond as Aya took his seat. Thanking them politely for the food and tea he began to eat.

Aya washed the dishes after dinner, much to Youji's disapproval. He had wanted Aya to go and rest after eating but had no such luck in getting him to do so. Aya had claimed it was his turn to do the dishes wasn't going to let Youji stop him. Aya was keen on house work and liked doing it. He just felt better when everything was clean and in order. Well, that and he didn't want to leave it to the others. He felt it was his thing. Omi fixed the electrics, Youji liked D.I.Y and Ken like laundry and ironing for some strange reason. Said he liked the smell.

Manx showed up just as Aya finished putting the last of the dishes away. Youji frowned. Now Aya certainly wasn't gonna go rest. They made their way down into the mission room. Ken was sulking darkly in the armchair and Omi was perched on the sofa.

"Who spat in his food?" Youji asked Omi, indicating to Ken's foul mood as he slumped next to the small blond.

"Well, not you I hope," Omi chuckled at his own joke then answered Youji's question, "his soccer match is still on," Omi whispered.

"Ouch! This ain't gonna be pretty," Youji groaned.

"Your not even gonna be able to identify this target by dental records," Omi mumbled back.

Aya stood lent against the wall behind the others. He stifled a yawn, not wanting to let on he was still tired. Even after a long nap this afternoon he still felt he could curl up in bed for a couple more hours.

"What is it this time?" Ken sulked, "another idiot who wants to take over the world or what?" he added.

"Either way this mission must be carried out. Stop sulking about your soccer game and get over it. If you had been a little smarter you would have pressed the record button," Aya hissed.

/Those hormones of his are really starting to get outta hand. Does he wanna start a fight/ Youji thought.

Manx rolled the tape not wanting to get involved in the bickering match. They watched the screen as the shadow of Persia gave them their mission and filled them in on the information or the lack of it in this case. When the tape finished the screen went blank and Manx turned to the others.

"So, any questions," she asked pointedly.

"There's not much information to go on, again," Omi whined.

"Are Kritiker even doing their jobs any more!" Ken complained.

"Who's in?" Manx asked ignoring Ken's comment.

Aya immediately took a folder and looked at Youji, matching his glare as if daring him to object. The others reached for the remaining folders. Manx opened her mouth to speak but Youji shook his head. Understanding, Manx left it to Youji and turned to leave.

"Whatever issues your having Kritiker expects it not to interfere with the missions, remember that," She told them.

The moment she left Youji made a grab for Aya's folder. A silent scuffle for the folder began as Ken and Omi scanned their info together. Once he had the folder away from a panting Aya he grinned.

"Aya's changed his mind guys," he told the others loudly.

"Huh?" Omi and Ken said together, looking up from there folders in surprise.

"No, I haven't!" Aya snapped, making an attempt to get his folder back.

"Yeah, you have!" Youji snapped, back holding it out of his reach.

"What's going on?" Omi demanded, a pout adorning his features.

"Nothing!" Aya shot at them icily, "Youji is just being an ass!"

"You're in no fucking condition to be taking missions!" Youji yelled at Aya, his face flushing in anger.

"Don't be stupid," Aya hissed dangerously.

"Don't be an idiot!" Youji hissed back.

"I'm fine!"Aya yelled back losing his temper.

Youji glared at him. There was nothing more he could do without letting the cat out of the bag. Aya really would kill him for that. Youji didn't fancy his second tomb stone reading 'here lies Youji... in more then a few pieces'.

They sat in the park, concealed by the trees they hid behind. Youji was watching Aya. He seemed tired. Well, he supposed he would be, he was over a third of the way through a pregnancy now. He seemed pale too. Youji didn't think it would be long before that stir fry came back to haunt him.

"Ok, Abyssinian and myself will go topside and You and Siberian will take the basement!" Omi told them.

"No" Youji objected.

The others looked at him puzzled.

"It makes more sense for a long range weapon to cover a short range one. Especially as we have no idea on the amount of people there will be with this asshole," Youji said justifying his objection, "I'll team up with Abyssinian and take the basement you and Siberian can go topside."

Omi sighed but he did have a valid point. He nodded confirming Youji's plan. Aya scowled, he knew this was just an excuse for Youji to keep and eye on him. However, it was a shame Youji never made suggestions like this on a regular basis. They checked the com's and equipment one more time and headed into the building.

"Why does this always fuck up when you most need it not to!" Youji growled into the mic.

"Amen to that!" Ken panted back.

Ken and Omi had taken shelter in a dis-used store closet and were waiting for Youji and Aya to come bail them out. Youji and Aya, however, were having problems of their own.

They had walked in on the target having a meeting with a load of other goons. Damn Kritiker and there lack of information. They had known the target was gonna be there but not with most of the Mafia in tow. They had been forced to retreat until the goons had spread out enough for them to get the target alone.

Hiding out in a computer room they waited. Youji poked his head over a desk as a few of them ran past.

"You ok, Aya?" Youji asked.

"Use... code... names," Aya hissed before clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Here!" Youji said handing him a waste paper basket which Aya promptly emptied his stomach into.

"You shouldn't have taken this mission, you know"

"Not now!" Aya heaved.

Suddenly gunfire rained down on them. Youji pulled Aya to his feet and they bolted for the nearest door. Dashing down the corridor they took out several men and hid around the corner.

"Youji," Aya moaned quietly.

Youji turned and stared in horror as Aya moved a hand from his bleeding side. He took Aya's hand trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be fine. Just don't worry," he lifted Aya's shirt as he repeated those words, "Ah, thank god, the bullet just grazed you," he said relieved.

Aya let out the breathe he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Target down, were outta here!" Ken's voice rang over the coms.

"Thank fuck for that! How'd you get outta the closet?" Youji asked.

"Later ... it's actually a funny story," Ken laughed.

"Speak for yourself, Ken-kun" Omi snapped.

"We need to get back, Aya's injured."

"How bad is it?"

"Just a grazed bullet wound. Nothing to worry too much about but he needs stitches," Youji told them.

Aya sat still as Youji carefully stitched his side. He had only needed a couple of stitches. Ken had a cold compress on his cheek where a goon had punched him in the face before his claws could get him. There was enough holes in that man now for him to be declared swish cheese. Ken didn't much enjoy blows to the face. Omi was busy looking over Youji's shoulder. Aya hissed in discomfort.

"You should give him some painkillers, Youji-kun" Omi whined.

"He didn't want any!" Youji replied knowing full well Aya couldn't have them even if he wanted them.

Omi tutted and then went to check on Ken's cheek.

"You know, this could have been a hell of a lot worse don't you," Youji whispered to Aya, "this is why I didn't want you going. You have to face it, Aya, you aren't gonna be able to manage this for much longer. This little one is affecting your performance much more then you know. Usually you would have been ahead of me but tonight I had to practically drag you to get you around that corner. You need to think more rationally about this, Aya. All of this," Youji finished in an almost pleading voice putting a hand on his stomach as he said the last part.

Aya didn't reply, he just continued to stare at the floor, one hand resting on his swell as Youji tied off the stitches.

"There, all done. Hope this heals before your bump gets any bigger. I don't want the stitches to rip," Youji said frowning slightly.

Ken sat there while Omi checked his jaw.

"Well, nothings broken!" Omi said sighing.

"Well, shit Omi, I coulda told you that," Ken laughed, rolling his eyes. Omi swiped at the back of his head, "ouch! ... hey Omi?" Ken began thoughtfully.

"Hmmm?" Omi asked.

"Have you noticed Aya's been gaining weight?" Ken asked looking over at Aya as he pulled his jumper back down over his growing swell.

"Huh? Uummm ... well, I guess he is," Omi replied also looking over at Aya.

"What?" Aya demanded glaring at the pair.

"Nothing!" Omi squeaked and went back to packing away the first aid kit.

It was the chocolate haired youth that pushed his luck.

"Well, actually, Aya, we kinda noticed you've been packin' on the pounds," Ken piped up.

"We?" Aya growled at them looking at Omi's back as he flinched.

Youji's hand slid down his face, this was not good. Omi averted Aya's glare. Ken wasn't really sure why Aya was glaring, he felt it was just a simple observation.

/This is gonna be bad!/ Youji thought.

"So, you think I'm getting fat?" Aya snapped incredulously at them.

"Uuummm ... well... that is to say..." Omi began trying to repair the damage.

Aya growled and left the room. Youji let out a sigh.

"Thanks, guys! That was nice of you. Lets all just insult Aya. I'm sure you all need broken bones," Youji groaned.

Omi set the table for breakfast as Ken got back from his morning jog. Youji flipped the pancakes in the frying pan and buttered some toast. Aya sat there with a scowl on his face as he sipped his tea.

"Breakfast is served!" Youji grinned putting plates in front of them.

Aya noticed his helping was a little larger then the others. Scowling harder he pushed his plate away. Youji glared at him. He absolutely hated it when people shunned his food. He pushed Aya's plate back where he had set it down.

"Eat your food, Aya!" Youji told him.

"I'm not hungry," Aya hissed.

"Yeah, you are," Youji replied.

"No, I'm not. Don't tell me what I am and what I'm not, Youji!" Aya said shoving his plate so hard it skidded off the table and smashed on the floor narrowly missing Ken's foot.

"What the fuck!" Ken yelped.

"Aya, you need to eat!" Youji sighed.

"Not according to Ken I don't," Aya snapped.

"Why did I get the feeling that was gonna come back and slap you in the face," Omi hissed at Ken.

"Don't be fucking childish, Aya," Youji told him.

"I'm not being childish, I'm putting on too much weight. I need to go on a diet," Aya snapped.

Youji's hand hit Aya's cheek.

"Youji-kun! What was that for?" Omi squeaked.

"Your being fucking stupid, Aya. You're supposed to be gaining weight, your-" Youji began shouting but Aya cut him off.

"Shut up, Youji," He hissed, glancing nervously at the other two in the room.

"Why's he supposed to be gaining weight?" Omi asked, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"He's-"

"Shut up!" Aya punched Youji square in the face.

"He's fucking pregnant!" he growled, spitting blood from where he sat on the floor.

Aya's jaw dropped. Youji had told them, Youji had actually told them. The blond winced when he realised what he had done. Omi and Ken looked confused.

"Did you just say ..." Omi began but didn't finish not quite sure if it was ridiculous to repeat what Youji had said.

"Nice joke!" Ken said starting to laugh slightly.

The look on Aya's face silenced him. A choked sob escaped his lips as his eyes welled up. He bolted from the room leaving the three of them alone.

"You were serious," Omi half asked, half confirmed.

Youji ran a hand through his hair, "yeah," he sighed.

"What?" Ken replied in shock, "no fucking way. This is some dumb joke you're all playing on me as usual!" Ken mumbled feeling a little dumb for almost believing it.

"Since when has Aya ever been in on the shit we've pulled on you Ken?" Youji asked him, sighing.

"But ... but how?" Omi asked.

"That insane bitch that was gutting men. Well, she jabbed him with that shit in that needle. You remember, right? Well, it got Aya's body all confused and fucked up and somehow it got him pregnant," Youji sighed. It did sound like a joke when he put it like that.

"Is this a joke?" Ken asked getting annoyed.

"Do I look like I'm laughing, you dick!" Youji snapped.

"Shit, I'd better go see if he's ok. He's probably taking this really badly. He wasn't too keen on you guys finding out," Youji sighed.

"Want us to come?" Omi asked meekly.

"Not a good idea right now, chibi. You might wanna wait till he's finished hitting me," the blond moaned.

"That bad, huh," Ken added.

"Yup," Youji sighed.

He made his way up the stairs and towards the foul mood that he was sure was Aya.

Aya paced his room, tears rolling down his face. He wasn't quite sure why he was crying but he couldn't stop. Trembling, he wondered what was going on down stairs. Were they laughing at him. Were they Disgusted. Did they even believe what Youji had blurted out. Aya found he didn't want to find out.

/What do I do? What do I do?/ Aya thought rapidly as he paced /Would they make me get rid of it? I mean, it would be for the good of the team. Would that take priority over an innocent?/ Placing a hand on his bump he sat down on his bed.

For some reason the thought of having to abort made a lump form in his thought. He wasn't sure why, it's not like he even wanted the baby, right? No, he would leave before they made him do that.

/Leave! That's it, I'll leave/

The red head wiped his eyes and set about grabbing the bag from under the bed. Opening it up on the bed he began to grab his toiletries from his dresser. He was just grabbing some clothes when there was a knock at the door. Aya froze as Youji called softly through the door. Aya sped up trying to get everything into the bag before Youji could realise what he was planning and stop him.

"Aya? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out. I was worried. Look ... could you just let me in and we'll talk," Youji asked, listening for a response, "Aya?What are you doing in there?" the blond asked, hearing the red head moving around and several other noises.

Youji tried the door and to his surprise it wasn't locked. He opened the door and was surprised at what met his eyes. Aya was hurriedly shoving clothes and toiletries into the open bag on his bed. He turned as the door opened, the orange sweater still in his hands.

"Aya, what are you doing?" Youji asked confused.

"I'm leaving. I... I can't ... I have to ..." Aya began, not really sure what to say first.

He was trembling hard and tears still streamed down his face. Youji came over and pulled him into a tight hug. Aya buried his face in his sweater and sobbed. Youji sat them on the bed and just held him, rocking him gently. Youji waited until the tears slowed and then spoke, still petting the red head's hair soothingly.

"What are you doing? You planning on leaving or something?" Youji asked quietly.

"I don't want to get rid of it, Youji. I don't want them to make me," Aya sobbed starting to cry again.

"Shhh, Aya, it's ok. No one's gonna make you do anything. You don't have to get rid of the baby," Youji told him.

"They're laughing at me aren't they. They think I'm a freak now," Aya said quietly.

"Who? What, Omi and Ken? No, of course not!" Youji replied, realising he was talking about the other two assassins.

"We would never think that," came Omi's startled voice.

The pair on the bed both looked towards the open door to see the little blond and the chocolate hair youth standing there. Omi took a tentive step forwards and spoke.

"Is it true what Youji-kun said then?" He asked, his hands clapping together happy.

"Yes," Aya mumbled quietly into Youji's shoulder.

"Holy crap!" Ken exclaimed.

"Wow, a cute little, Aya-kun. This is gonna be great!" Omi smiled.

"Uumm, guys, Aya's not really sure how this is gonna pan out for him so could you just uumm..." Youji said.

"What, you mean he doesn't want it?" Ken asked, "He's gonna abort?" Ken stammered.

"No!" Aya said suddenly.

"He doesn't want that but he's not sure about keeping it," Youji told them.

"It's ok, Aya -kun, we'll be here for you no matter what you choose," Omi soothed.

"Yeah. Even so it'll be a shame if you don't keep it. kid's are so damn cute!" Ken added.

"Ever tactless, Ken, ever tactless!" Omi said his elbow connecting with Ken's ribs.

"See Aya. It's not so bad. Everyone's gonna be right here for you," Youji grinned at him.

After a long pause Aya uttered a every quiet very embarrassed, "Thank you"

End Chapter.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed this, It made me very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't have never and I highly doubt will ever own Weiss Kreuz so please don't sue me.

Beta'd by Swotikins, thanks for under taking an almost impossible task.

Chapter Seven

Aya sat in the living room feeling horribly like he was being stared at. He continued to read his book, his left eye beginning to twitch. After five more minutes he looked up and turned his best amethyst glare on the two youths.

"What? Come on, what is it? You two have been ogling at me for what seems like an eternity," the red head hissed, snapping the book shut.

"What does it feel like?" Ken blurted out before he could stop himself.

/Here we go again!/ Aya thought, "let me puke on you and you can see for yourself!" Aya growled at him.

"I meant what does it feel like when it moves?" Ken babbled, ignoring the fact that Aya didn't want to talk about it.

"It doesn't!" Aya got up and left the room.

He was sick of being asked questions like he was a science experiment. They had been doing this since they found out. He wrenched opened the door to his room and slammed it behind him. Omi and Ken flinched as a picture on the wall fell and hit the floor with a smash.

"Well, shit! What did we do wrong?" Ken asked Omi in a surprised tone of voice.

"He's really not too keen on this, is he," Omi sighed, starting to clean up the mess.

"Oh crap, my breaks over. Youji's gonna whine!" Omi groaned.

"Yeah, because Youji does all the work! Go on, I'll finish up here," Ken said indicating to the picture.

The phone rang as Youji handed a customer their change. Strolling over to the phone he put on his best sales voice and answered.

"Hello, this is the Koneko. You're talking with Youji, how can I help you today?" He said grinning as if the person on the other end of the phone could see him.

"Oh good afternoon, may I speak with Fujimiya R... Aya please," the voice on the other end requested.

"Unfortunately he's not working today. Can I give him a message?" Youji asked Cocking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed a pen and paper.

"You don't need to be so formal, Balinese, I would have thought we were on much friendlier terms then that," the voice giggled.

"Oh, hey doc!" Youji said grinning.

"What you want Aya for? Is he ok?" he asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"Well, I'd be able to tell you if I had seen him! Besides, you know I can't talk. It's patient confidential," she replied.

"Don't worry, I know about the baby. So he's been skipping?" Youji said angrily.

"As usual. We haven't seen him since he was nearing his two month mark. It's really important we see him. His condition is delicate and it's all a bit trial and error for even us," she told him.

"Yeah, I can understand that. He's going through shit loads of changes," Youji said doodling on the paper he had grabbed.

"We need him to come down and see us. There may be something we can do to help him. It may not even be safe for him to continue with this," she told him.

"God, whatever you do don't say that to him. He's one hundred percent against getting rid of the little one," Youji groaned, "he'll never come if he thinks your gonna do that. Anyway I'll see what I can do to get him to you. Is there an appointment time or can we just drop in for a visit?"

"Is two o'clock tomorrow ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but I'll let you know if I can get him to you or not. Thanks for the call doc. Hopefully I can get him to comply with all of this."

"Thank you, Youji, I owe you one. Oh and by the way your physical is coming up so make sure you cut out the cigarettes before then, ok?"

"Right, lets pretend I don't smoke, because you owe me one remember. Take care," Youji laughed, then he hung up the telephone.

Aya was going wether he liked it or not. Youji was kinda pissed that he had been skipping out for so long.

Omi hurried into the shop, skidded to a holt and grabbed his apron.

"Sorry I'm late," he squeaked, pulling it on.

"Yeah, whatever, just cover me, I gotta go yell at Aya. He's been skipping check ups. They haven't seen him since he was two months," Youji sighed.

"I'm sure Aya has his reasons! You know he avoids the physicals like they're the plague," Omi replied trying to defend Aya.

"This isn't just about Aya anymore. He's got a little one inside. He has to be more responsible about these things."

"I guess. Just don't be too hard on him. I think he's in a bad mood," Omi said guiltily.

"Great, just frickin' awesome! What did you and Ken do now. I told you to stop asking questions!" Youji spat as he left the room.

Aya sat on his bed sulking. Omi and Ken had been treating him like he was some strange zoo animal for the past two weeks. He had grown out of his clothes again and had ended up going shopping with Youji but to his dismay the others had tagged along. They had dragged him into the maternity section claiming it was better to buy clothes that would fit around his bump and be comfortable to wear as he grew. Aya had scowled the whole afternoon with the thought in mind that he was gonna get bigger. When they got home he had locked himself in his room.

He got up and walked over to the mirror. He was huge, not even the average pregnant woman seemed this big at this stage.

Aya had brought some books and had done some research just to see what sort of things he'd have to put up with. Omi had taken this a sign that he was enthusiastic about the baby at last and had taken to babbling on about it at every given opportunity. Ken had brought Aya a pair of baby boots. Aya had wanted to throw them in his bin but couldn't, for some reason, make himself do it. In the end he had shouted at everyone and thrown a rather embarrassing crying fit. This had resulted in Youji banning the two from asking questions or pestering him about the baby.

He ran a hand over his now quite sizable swell and let out a long sigh. Walking over to the window he stared out of it, becoming lost in thought. After five minutes he was pulled out of his thoughts by something that shocked him. Putting a hand to his stomach he waited. It happened again. The baby was kicking.

Youji reached Aya's door and knocked. He waited and then knocked again.

"Aya, you in there? I'm coming in!" He called through the wood.

Opening the door he once again found Aya sobbing on his bed. This was becoming a regular occurrence. The only difference was Aya was clutching at his stomach. Coming over Youji sat with him.

"What's wrong, Aya? Is it the baby?" Youji asked worrying.

"..." Aya just continued to cry.

"Aya?" Youji asked, sweeping his hair from his tear stained face.

"It was just ... it was just this ... thing growing inside me! ... I .. I didn't want it. ... but now..." Aya broke off sobbing again.

"But now?" Youji asked urging him to continue.

"But now... Youji, I can feel it moving inside me," Aya finished, rubbing a hand gently over is swollen stomach, tears still falling freely down his flushed cheeks, "I knew I wanted to give it a chance. Someone would want and love this baby. I could give it away... I can't be a parent Youji" Aya sobbed.

"You're right, Aya. There's a couple out there somewhere who this baby can belong to and can grow up to be loved by. There's two people who can be parents to this baby. It's great that you want to give this baby a chance at life," Youji said taking his hand reassuringly.

"Youji, I can't ... but I want to...I want to keep my baby," Aya sobbed throwing himself in to Youji's arms.

"Well, why can't you?" Youji asked genuinely confused as to why he couldn't.

"Youji, I'm an assassin. I kill people! I could never raise a baby here! I wouldn't make a good parent, anyway," He told him mumbling the last part.

"Aya, you can't be Kritiker's dog for ever. Besides you'd make a great parent. You'd be firm, loving, encouraging and most of all you'd teach the little one right from wrong. Not to mention that baby is gonna have one killer scowl, hahahaha," Youji smiled. Youji rubbed Aya's back in small soothing circles. For some reason this had been making him feel better when he was down or upset lately, "don't worry about a thing, Aya. You and the baby are gonna be fine!" Youji told him, "or at least we'll know that for sure after your doctors appointment."

"What?" Aya backed out of Youji's arms.

"Yeah, you've been skipping out on them haven't you. The doc phoned."

"You've been checking up on me!" Aya growled.

"No! She asked after you. She seemed worried. So I booked an appointment. We need to check the baby."

"I'm not going!" Aya hissed firmly.

"Yeah, you are!" Youji replied stubbornly.

"No! I'm not going Youji!"

"Why?" the blond asked confused.

"They wanted to try and take the baby from me!" Aya finished his eye's watering, "They don't want me to have this baby, Youji. If I go they're going to trick me into it or their just going to do it," Aya said starting to panic.

"Oh come on Aya, the doc isn't like that. You're over reacting," Youji replied.

"Don't tell me what you don't know, Youji!" Aya yelled.

"I'm not going!" he added, "what if I go with you? I'll make sure they don't try anything. We'll tell them you want the baby and they better not try anything!" Youji told him.

"What makes you think they'll listen to you?" Aya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I think they'll be a bit more compliant with my wire around their neck. They wouldn't want to lose their head over the whole situation now would they," Youji grinned, "that and I'm sure your katana can get through them in about one point five seconds. They would wanna tread very carefully," he added.

Aya paused to think it over.

"You promise you won't let them do anything to hurt us?" Aya asked putting a hand on his stomach protectively.

"You got my word," Youji grinned throwing a theatrical princely bow in Aya's direction.

The red head nodded finally.

"When's the appointment for?"

"Oh, we just have to pop in and see her around two tomorrow."

"Ok, I trust you, Youji, don't do anything to betray that," Aya told him gauging his reaction. When he saw Youji nod his face seeming genuine he added a small smile making Youji grin brilliantly in return.

Youji's seven pulled up at the hospital and the blond switched off the engine. Unbuckling his racing style seat belts he took out a cigarette. Noting Aya's look he put it away again.

"You ready?" He asked turning to the red head in the passenger seat next to him.

"No, not really," Aya replied stiffly.

"Oh, come on, you're here now. You're not getting out of it that easy," Youji told him getting out of the car, Aya following suit.

The air conditioning system blasted Youji's hair sending it into his face as they entered the Kritiker owned building. Youji groaned trying to fix it and tripped on the entry mat. He landed flat on his face. Aya raised an eyebrow but the woman at reception burst out laughing.

"And that would be why I've never slept with the woman at reception," Youji mumbled to Aya peeling himself off the floor.

"I see" Aya replied tonelessly. Secretly he was grateful.

They strolled down the corridor and into the waiting room. The sound of a small radio could be heard coming from the help desk where a petit lady sat typing on computer.

Youji and Aya walked up to the desk and Youji cleared his throught.

"Hi, long time no see," Youji grinned.

"Oh, hi Balinese. Your physical isn't till the end of the month. What are you doing here for?"

"Oh, I'm escorting Abyssinian," Youji smiled, indicating Aya.

"Wow, I surprised you came," she said to Aya.

"So am I," Aya mumbled scowling. His mood was getting fouler by the second. He hated hospitals.

"Take a seat I'll tell the doctor your here. She'll be pleased you finally came," she smiled sweetly.

She picked up the phone and dialled the doctors extension number as Youji and Aya took a seat. After twenty minutes Aya grabbed his jacket.

"This is stupid!" he hissed.

"What?"

"I'm leaving! First you make me come here, which is bad enough, then they have the audacity to make me wait beyond my appointment time!" Aya hissed at Youji.

"Oh come on, Aya, just a little longer. I'll find out what the delay is so just stay put ok," Youji told him.

Getting up he went over to the desk to talk to the receptionist. A groan made him turn. Aya was stood leaning heavily against the wall panting. Youji rushed over putting an arm round him to support him.

"Aya, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Dizzy spell. I've been getting them a lot lately. It'll pass, I just stood up too quickly that's all," Aya replied.

"Just take it easy, ok," Youji sat him down on the chair.

"Do you need me to get someone to help?" the receptionist asked concerned.

"No, just hurry up and see what the delay is. I can't keep him here much longer," Youji griped.

Five minutes later the doctor appeared.

"Sorry for the delay" the doctor smiled, "I'm so glad you finally came!"

"Hnn," Aya said not looking at her.

"If you'd like to follow me. We'll get started," she smiled.

"Started?" Aya replied as the walked into the examination room.

"We have a lot to catch up on."

As they entered Aya noticed machine set up near the bed.

"Lay down please," She said, shutting the door as she pointed to the bed.

"Lets get one thing straight!" Aya growled, "I'm not getting rid of this baby! I intend to keep it and raise it. You try and stop me and we'll kill you," Aya told her.

"Please, don't threaten me, Fujimiya" the doctor said brushing it off like she heard it every day.

"It wasn't a threat, it was a promise! And who's he?" Aya said to her.

"I figured you would want to keep the baby because under all those claws you're a kitten and you're soft at heart. Aya, I'd like you to meet your midwife," she said grinning brightly.

"Uumm, hi. I'm doctor Adams but you can just call me Leon if you like. I'll be looking after you for the duration of your pregnancy, that is unless you'd prefer a female midwife," he said.

"... Are you qualified?"

"Yes"

"Then you'll be fine. As long as you don't hurt my baby, you'll live," Aya told him.

"The point of a midwife is to make sure both mother and baby are in the peak of health and are both as comfortable as possible Mr Fujimiya."

"Aya is fine," The red head replied.

For some reason he seemed relieved that he would have a male doctor take care of him. He just didn't feel comfortable with a woman.

Leon was a middle aged man with chestnut hair that was just starting to gray in places. He had one blue eye and one brown one and freckles doted over his cheeks and nose.

"Shall we get started then?" he asked with a smile, "If you'd like to give me your arm we need to take blood and then I'll need a urine sample. Is that ok?" he asked cautiously.

He had been told Aya would be nervous, uncomfortable, bad tempered, violent and skittish. That's if he even turned up at all so he was being careful not to do anything that would irritate or upset him. To his surprise Aya lifted his sleeve, then changed his mind.

"It's ok Aya they just wanna take some samples," Youji told him from the chair he had positioned himself on so that he could jump up to defend Aya if necessary.

"Could we do the urine first?" Aya asked shifting uncomfortably on the bed he was sat on.

"Oh, of course," Leon said understanding. He handed Aya a urine tub and directed him to the bathroom.

Aya reappeared after a few minutes with the sample in hand, he handed it to the doctor and then sat back on the bed compliantly. Leon then proceeded to take blood and then check his blood pressure.

"So, how are you feeling over all?" Leon asked filling in some forms for the pathology lab.

Aya paused, then spoke.

"They hurt," he mumbled.

"What does?" Leon asked puzzled.

"These," Aya mumbled indicating to his chest.

"I see. If you pop your shirt off I can give you an examination."

Aya nodded and began to unbutton his shirt. His fingers trembled as his did so. Leon placed his hand on Aya's chest and moved his fingers over his breasts checking for abnormalities. Aya tensed and sucked in a trembling breathe.

"You're really not very comfortable with hospitals are you. You're trembling and you're blood pressure is high. It might be better if some of your check ups were done at home. We don't want to cause any unnecessary stress for you, it would be bad for your little one. Does that sound ok to you?" he asked.

Aya nodded grateful for the suggestion.

"Well, overall they seem fine. They're developing normally. You should be able to breast feed should you choose to. I may have to examine them nearer the time to make sure there are no abnormalities though. There are no problems at the moment and I do highly recommend breast feeding, there are lots of benefits for both you and your baby. If you'd like to lay down i can examine your stomach." he smiled.

Aya buttoned the top half of his shirt then laid down on the bed. Leon gently felt his stomach feeling for the position of the womb and making sure all was well. He took out a measuring tape and measured from diaphragm to pelvis. After a while he paused to write a few things down.

"You're a little large for five months. Are you feeling movement yet?" he asked.

"Yes, I started feeling kicks just yesterday," he replied.

"Lets see what's going on, shall we," He moved to the machine turning it on. Aya sat up and bolted off the bed.

"What is that for?" Aya demanded eyeing the machine like it was a loaded gun.

"It's ok," the doctor said reassuringly trying to calm Aya and Youji, who had jumped up in case he was needed.

"It's an ultra sound machine, Aya. Would you like to see your baby?" Leon asked him gently.

Aya's eyes widened. He placed a hand on his stomach. Slowly and cautiously he moved and sat back on the bed. Youji shifted a little.

"You can come and sit here if you'd also like to see Mr ..."

"Kudou," Youji said and looked at Aya who nodded.

Shifting, Youji came and sat on the chair near the bed. Aya laid back down and lifted his shirt again. Leon squeezed some gel onto his stomach and placed the scanner on his swell.

"Oh my! look what we have here!" He said smiling broadly.

Youji looked at the screen and frowned a little, then his eye's widened and he gasped. Aya continued to stare at the screen confused, not seeing what the others in the room could.

"What is it?" Aya asked looking from the screen to the doctor

"Congratulations, Aya, your expecting twins!" Leon smiled.

Everything faded to black as the red head fainted.

End of chapter.

Thanks to all my readers for their kind reviews, gave me such warm fuzzies.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz which would be the reason Weiss isn't full of yaoi, Mpreg and kitty ears.

I would like to thank my fantastic beta, Swotikins for all her hard work.

Chapter Eight.

Aya sat in the roadster gazing down at the ultrasounds he had been given. It was almost unbelievable. Twins, he was having twins. A small smile graced his pale features. This was more then he could ever have hoped for. It wasn't the perfect family he had desired as a child but to him it was perfect.

Youji's emerald eye's flicked in Aya's direction as he pulled away form a set of lights. Aya had only been unconscious for just over a minute but when he came too he asked if he dreamed the ultrasound. It was not until Leon showed him the still image on the screen and pointed out both fetus' did it dawn on him that he really was having twins. Youji beamed as Aya placed his hands on his swell and smiled the sweetest smile Youji had ever witnessed. Youji had asked how they had over looked this. He remembered Aya having a scan when he had first been confirmed, it had hit him in the face. He hadn't seen this though. Leon had explained that during early pregnancy the womb is small and it hard to see through all the muscle and tissue's unless the patient has drunk a large amount of fluids.

The car drew into the garage and the engine came to a halt. Youji climbed out of the roadster but Aya stayed where he was.

"Aya, you coming?" Youji laughed.

"Huh? Oh right," Aya replied looking up from the ultrasound picture and out of the musings he was lost in.

They came into the kitchen where the petite blond and the chocolate haired soccer fanatic was deep in discussion. Omi was complaining about the amount of homework he had been given because he rectified the teacher on a math problem that he had solved incorrectly.

"Well, they say those who can't ... ah, shit, what was the saying..." Ken paused rubbing the back of his neck.

"Those who can not do, teach," Youji told him as he sauntered into the kitchen.

"That it!" Ken grinned, "thanks," he added.

"Yeah, but he didn't have to give me so much homework!" the little blond continued complaining.

"The bottom line is, Omi, you shouldn't have made him look like a complete idiot in front of the class," Ken laughed.

"Yeah, but..."

"How did the appointment go?" Ken asked Aya brightly. He was only too happy to change the subject.

"Fine," Aya replied blushing as he poured some tea from the pot into his favourite black mug.

"Tea's full of caffeine, you know! That's really bad for you during pregnancy," Ken told the red head.

Aya scowled at him daring him to snatch the mug from him. Ken did snatch the mug from him leaving Aya with a very shocked look on his face. He had not expected Ken to actually take the mug, he didn't think he had the guts. His eyebrows raised even further when the mug was deposited back into his hands by Youji.

"Well, a little in moderation can't hurt. It should be fine until we get some decaffeinated tea bags," he told Ken.

The corners of Aya's mouth turned up a little in thanks. He wanted to stick his tongue out at Ken and yell "ha, in your face" in Ken's direction but settled for a smug expression instead. He sat at the table with the rest of them. Youji continued to grin.

"What is the grin for, Youji-kun?" Omi questioned the honey haired blond.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," he said grinning wider.

"Oh, come on. Tell me!" Omi pined.

Youji just looked at the red head. After a few seconds Aya put his mug down as he felt all eyes on him. He looked at Omi and Ken who were watching him curiously. Sighing he spoke.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked feigning ignorance.

"Why is Youji grinning? Did something good happen?" Omi asked.

"No, Omi, we just had passionate sex in the car on the way back."

Youji coughed, choking on his coffee as he spat it out. Omi glowered not liking being covered in coffee.

"What? You did not think I was serious did you?" Aya snapped at Ken who had his mouth hanging open.

"Well, uumm ... you have kinda been close lately," Ken replied.

"No we haven't, we have never even gotten along well enough to-" Aya began.

"-finish each others sentences!" Youji finished, teasing Aya.

There was laughter all around at the almost cute pout on Aya's face.

"Just tell them, Aya," Youji smirked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I ... I'm, I'm expecting twin's," Aya explained blushing slightly at the attention, "I'm going to keep them," he added smiling slightly.

"What? really?" Ken asked jumping up.

Omi just squealed and hugged the surprised red head, "that's brilliant! Oh, this is gonna be so exciting! We can turn the spare room next door to yours into a nursery!" Omi smiled brightly.

"Yeah we can paint it green and have the soccer pitch markings on the rug and a soccer ball mobile and..." Ken stopped once he realised everyone was giving him laughable looks.

"What?" he asked confused.

"He has pictures too!" Youji told the others grinning.

Aya was instantly surrounded by the younger two. Omi was bouncing happily on the balls of his feet while Ken just held out his hand impatiently. Aya gave in and handed over the ultrasounds warning them to be careful with them. If so much as the corner was even bent they would meet the sharp end of his katana.

Aya raided the cupboards, fridge, freezer then the cupboards again. He paused before going back to the fridge again. He was hungry but he wasn't sure what for. He grabbed an apple and sat at the table drumming his fingers on it. He took a bite out of the green piece of fruit as he decided what to eat next. Youji strolled into the kitchen humming a tune and carrying the mugs from the shop. It was his turn to make drinks. Well, really he had offered just so he could skive off.

Coming in he smiled at Aya and set the mugs down on the counter. He filled the kettle and set it to boil. Turning, he looked at Aya who was frowning slightly.

"What's up?" Youji asked.

"I'm hungry but I don't know what I want to eat," Aya replied continuing to frown.

"I guess you just have to get used to that," Youji laughed.

"Hey guys, Manx is here," Omi said coming into the room, "Ken's shutting up shop. I'll see you down stairs," he told them as he left again.

"Great," Youji said rolling his eye's. He didn't want a mission. Moreover he recognized that this spelt trouble for Aya.

They were all gathered in the darkened mission room which glowed with the light from the large screen at one end. As the screen went dark and the lights came on the crimson haired woman turned to the others in the room. She tucked a stray lock behind her ear as she spoke.

"So who's in?" she said posing her usual question.

"I'm in! What they are doing to those women is disgusting," Youji said taking a folder.

"Me too," Ken said taking his folder.

Omi nodded also getting up to take a folder. Manx straightened her little red skirt and prepared to leave. Aya noticed his lack of folder.

"Hey, hold it! Where is my folder, I'm in too!" He told her glowering.

"Youji told me that due to your circumstances you had decided not to take missions," Manx said turning to look at Youji. Aya followed her gaze

"Ah, crap," Youji mumbled rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm taking this mission. Don't be foolish enough to try and stop me, Youji!" Aya hissed.

Omi and Ken rounded on Aya, glaring at him.

"Don't be a moron, Aya! There's no way you can safely carry out a mission," Ken said and hand on his hip.

"You could get injured or worse," Omi whined.

"We've decided to bar you," Youji added, backing away a little, "now don't be mad, Aya, it's for you and the babies own good."

"Babies?" Manx asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Aya-kun is having twins," Omi squealed.

"Abyssinian, you are hereby banned from missions until farther notice!" Manx said turning to Aya.

"What! Why?" Aya almost yelled.

"You are a danger to the mission and your team. Your condition is delicate and possibly unstable. We will not tolerate failure. You may participate here with data and planning but if you attempt to attend the field we will remove you from here until farther notice," she finished trying to sound as threatening as possible.

Manx knew that Aya would not want to be removed so he would be more likely to comply. She had allowed him to help with data and planning because she thought taking it all away completely would lead to him climbing the walls with boredom.

Aya prowled towards the stairs like an enraged jaguar, shoving Youji as he stalked past.

"Aya, come on!"

"Don't talk to me!" he hissed dangerously slamming the door.

"Well, that went well," Ken scowled.

"It's for his own good!" Youji grumbled.

"The sooner he realises that the better. He's being an ass about it," Ken growled, "If I have to put up with Aya in a constant foul mood for more then a hour and not be able to punch him in the gob then I'm gonna deck you instead!" he added turning to Youji.

Omi and Ken left the room, Manx saw herself out and Youji was left standing there on his own.

"Why is it always me that ends up on shit street!" Youji yelled to no one in particular.

The red head sat in silence in the living room. His third cup of tea had gone cold as his black mug once again sat forgotten on the coffee table on the little round coaster that only he used. He glared up at the clock on the mantle. Aya could swear that the mahogany clock was playing tricks on him. Time seemed to be going so slowly the clock could have been ticking backwards for all the good it was doing.

He got up and began to pace giving his legs a much needed stretch. He sat back down after a while and glared at the clock. His pacing had only wasted five minutes. He put on the TV then turned it off again. He detested TV unless it was the news.

The others had been gone for hours. What could have taken them so long? They would been done and home by now had he been with them. He prayed something had not gone wrong. He prayed they would be ok. He always made sure everything went fine, how was he supposed to do that when he was sat at home like a beached whale. He got up and began to tidy around the living room. After a making sure it was immaculate he sat down feeling too sleepy to start on the kitchen.

He sighed again and began to reread the article in the newspaper that he had already read twice, did the crosswords, sudoku and checked his horoscope. Sighing he put the paper on the table. Noticing his tea he picked it up to have a mouthful. Spitting it back into the cup with disgust at the now cold beverage he got up and took his cup into the kitchen and began to reboil then kettle.

He bolted to the door when he heard it open.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"It went fine," Youji said taken a back.

"And none of you got hurt right?" He asked almost frantically looking them over one by one.

"No, we're fine," Omi said.

Relief washed over Aya, he staggered leaning against the wall for support.

"Aya? You ok?" Youji came over and put an arm round him to help him to stand.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired."

"I'm not surprised. It's five thirty in the morning! Why aren't you in bed. You need a lot more rest then you realise. Shit like this happens otherwise!" Ken scolded.

"I was waiting for you to get back. I was ... never mind," Aya began but stopped himself.

"Awww, it's nice that you worry about us, Aya, but we can manage. We did before you came to us. It's much better when you're with us but at the moment we don't wanna risk you or the little ones getting hurt. So we'll put up with it," Omi smiled.

Aya nodded reluctantly.

"Come on, lets get you to bed," Youji told him.

Aya was helped up the stairs by Youji who was still in his mission gear. He put an arm around Aya's waist to help him his hand supporting his stomach. The blond shoved open Aya's door and helped Aya over to his bed. Aya slumped down onto his back. Youji pulled the blankets down and tucked the almost sleeping red head in.

"Good night, Aya," he whispered as he made to leave.

"... Youji?" Aya mumbled. " ... Youji, don't..." he mumbled again not finishing the rest of the sentence.

"Aya? Don't what? You ok?" he asked coming back over to the bed.

Aya's hand reached up slowly and gripped the front of Youji's jacket loosely. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at Youji sleepily.

"Don't go. ... I was scared tonight," He mumbled.

"For the first time in along time I was scared. ... I thought, what would happen if you were all killed?" Tears formed at the corner of Aya's tired amethyst orbs, "I would be alone again. ... I would have to do this by myself. I don't want to be alone any more," tears began to fall freely down Aya's cheeks.

"Aya, you're not alone and you're never gonna be alone. We're not going anywhere. Just get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning, ok?" Youji soothed.

"... No... Please stay. Sleep here with me tonight. I don't want to be alone any more then I have been already tonight," He sobbed, "I was scared and-" Aya was cut off by Youji hugging him.

"It's ok, Aya. I'll stay, just let me get changed and I'll be right back, ok?" Youji left to get changed.

He was back within two minutes.

Climbing into bed with Aya he laid on one side of the bed feeling uncomfortable that he was in bed with the object of his desire and couldn't even confess, let alone do anything with him. A sleeping Aya rolled onto his side and snuggled into Youji, his face pressed into the crook of his neck. Youji's eyes snapped open as he felt something move. He reached a hand down to Aya's bump and grinned as he felt the babies kick.

"Goodnight, Aya," he whispered again, kissing him gently on the forehead and closing his eyes.

In the darkened room as Youji's breath evened out and he fell into a sleep a pair of amethyst orbs opened and eyebrows knitted in confusion.

End chapter.

Thank you for all your kind reviews, They made my day when I saw them. Please enjoy the rest of this fic which has now been beta'd and reposted for your reading plesure.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WEISS KREUZ! wish I did because then they would all have kitty ears and tails and would be wearing cute little collars with bell's on them. *Meows*.

... Anyway,

Please enjoy and tell me what you think reviews are more then welcome.

Chapter Nine.

It was a regular noisy morning in the flower shop. The phone was ringing off the hook, the order of wrapping and ribbon were arriving and the shop was packed with customers and fangirls.

Omi was scribbling down orders on a pad of paper and trying to sound as sincere for the person on the other end of the phone who was ordering for a funeral. Ken wasn't sure how Omi managed it so well. He had always said that it was difficult to do when you just want them to buy your flowers and get off the damn phone.

Ken was checking off boxes on a list to make sure everything was there before he signed for it and Youji was holding the fort with Aya. Youji was putting a small moon cactus into a brightly coloured pot that was decorated with orange ribbon for a teenage boy. Aya almost chuckled when he realised the boy was blushing to the tips of his hair as Youji smiled pleasantly at him and thanked him for his custom.

Youji seemed to be able to attract all sorts of people wether young, old, male or female. Aya supposed it was in his nature. After all, there were so many pleasant and attractive things about him. It would be so nice for him to be able to stalk over there and have Youji wrap his arms around him and declare that he was taken to every single one of them. It was unlikely though and it left Aya wondering about the previous night.

Aya wasn't sure what that kiss last night had meant. Was it a form of endearment or was there something more involved. He didn't want to get his hopes up. He wanted Youji so much but what hope did he have really. He was five months pregnant. Sure Youji had said he was there for him but did he really think Youji would want to be tied down by two kids that wern't even his. He'd choose a one night stand any day and that hurt. Youji wouldn't even look his way before and now that he was pregnant, fat and would soon have not one but two screaming babies in his arms, Youji would sooner run a mile then even consider it.

"Uumm, excuse me, but you're wetting the floor!" a woman in her late thirties pointed out, gently touching his shoulder.

"What? Huh? Oh!" Aya snapped out of his thoughts and looked down and the puddle forming on the floor around the terracotta pot that was over flowing.

Aya had been filling it with water from the hose so he could display some sale price bunches of flowers that Youji had managed to wreak havoc on earlier. Unfortunately for him he had stopped paying attention resulting in the current state of the floor.

"Thank you," Aya mumbled to the woman and stalked to the back to get the mop.

The rest of the morning and pretty much the rest of the day had gone by quickly after the fangirls had left. It didn't seem long at all before they were all back again cooing and squealing at the object of there desires. Youji was trying desperately to keep them away from Aya who seemed to have descended into a really foul mood once they had arrived. The fact that he could hear them whispering about him didn't help. He could hear the whispers about his rapid weight gain and his sudden change in fashion sense and how he was eating Pocky like there was going to be a shortage of them.

"Well, there will be the way he's eating them," one girl had whispered to another.

Aya felt like he had been stabbed in the back when he had heard that. He had thought the fangirls had liked him or at least respected him enough not to bitch. He didn't think they were malicious enough to say things like that. The more he listened in the more he was hurt by what he heard. Their opinion of him wasn't a good one. According to them he was cold hearted, mean, felt he was too good for any of them, definitely thought he was too good to date any of them and didn't like them unless they were buying something. Apparently he was also really letting himself go in terms of appearance.

When the shop finally shut Aya was out of there in a shot. He made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table putting his face in his hands.

*I will not cry, I will not cry!* he thought, repeating it like it was a mantra.

Getting up he made a sandwich. He was just lifting it to his mouth when he paused, what the girls had said rang in his head. Omi bounded happily into the kitchen and opened the fridge looking for something to snack on before dinner. Youji was going to be mad, he hated it when Omi did that.

Omi looked at Aya who was eyeing his sandwich like he was trying to decide if it was poisoned or not. He was about to ask what was in it when he dumped the contents of his plate in the bin and went to his room. Within minutes of him being in there, there was a knock at the door.

"Hi, Aya, what's up?" Youji asked popping his head into the room.

"Nothing, why?" Aya snapped.

"That's why!" the blond said indicating to his foul mood.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aya retorted scowling at him.

"What's with the fowl mood? Omi said you wasn't eating,"

"I don't constantly have to eat" Aya grumbled playing dumb.

"Aya, you know what I mean. I was talking about the whole sandwich you just threw away!"

"I didn't want it. Is that a crime? Are the rest of you going to be sent to take me out by Persia for it!" Aya snapped at him Incredulously

"No, what the fuck! Aya, are you all right? Has something happened? Are you pissed at me or something?" the blond asked running a hand threw his hair getting frustrated by Aya's mood.

"... No. I just ...I'm just tired is all. It's been a long day and I'm tired...they've been moving around a lot too, my hips are starting hurt. I just want to go to bed," he sighed.

"I... " Youji began, "do you want me to stay with you?" he asked.

"No!" Aya snapped like it was a stupid question. Youji held his hands up in surrender.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know, ok? Sleep well," He mumbled turning and shutting the door as he left.

Sighing Aya laid down and stared at the ceiling.

He was woke several hours later by the sound of his door opening a little. The blond came in quietly and shut the door behind him. Silently he walked over to the bed to check on the red head. Aya opened his eye's blearily to see Youji staring over him.

"What is it, Kudou?" Aya mumbled sleepily.

"It's late, Aya, you haven't eaten since lunch. Are you sure your all right?" he asked concerned for the paler assassin.

"I'm fi..." Aya sighed dropping the act, "the customers are starting to notice," he mumbled sadly, "they've been talking about me all evening. I never knew they could be so ... so cruel," Aya finished ready to cry.

*i will not cry, i will not cry* he began to repeat in his head again.

"Aya ... what did they say to you?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing... it's nothing really. I'm fine, I shouldn't have said anything," he waved him of changing his mind.

"Were they gossiping about you? Did the say anything to you?" he asked putting his hands on Aya's shoulders.

"No. That was the worst part, they were all talking behind my back like I wasn't there and that I couldn't hear."

"What did they say?" Youji demanded.

"They were saying that I'm letting myself go and that I'm bad tempered all the time and that... I'm cold hearted," he told him his voice trembling.

"Don't worry, it's your morning off tomorrow so you won't have to deal with it all first thing in the morning. I'll talk to the guys and we can set them straight about you. You're not cold at all, Aya," Youji smiled.

"But-" Aya began.

"You're just shy. You're not very good at socialising with people and your not bad tempered, you're just a little hormonal, it's the pregnancy. Remember that they don't know about that so it will surprise them that your changing. Just don't pay them too much mind, ok?" Youji smiled.

Aya nodded slowly. Youji just grinned and pulled out a covered plate with a cheese and salad sandwich on it.

"I thought you might be hungry," he smiled.

Aya grinned in thanks and took the plate gratefully. He hadn't realised he was that hungry but when he saw the sandwich, he was starving.

The sun shone through the window of the kitchen making it seem much brighter then it already was. Youji had complained at the decorating job on the place but the little blond had loved the bright painted walls. It was yellow with little stencils of lemons and limes. He had said it was very kitcheny. Youji had wondered if that was even a word.

"Breakfast is served!" Youji announced to the other two at the table.

"Thanks, Youji-kun." Omi smiled cheerfully.

"You're up early, Youji. What's going on?" Ken asked around a mouthful of beacon.

"The fan girls are starting to notice changes in Aya, they're not being subtle about it either. We need to fix it!" Youji replied between sips of coffee as he sat down at the pine kitchen table with the others.

"How do we do that?" Omi asked.

"I don't fucking care! It's starting to upset Aya and trust me we don't want Aya upset!" Youji growled.

"What do we say? I mean how do we explain this?" Ken asked incredulously.

"As long as they don't find out he's a pregnant man, I don't give a shit!" Youji snapped at him.

Aya came into the flower shop that afternoon and was greeted by three very nervous team mates. Ken grinned in nervous greeting,Youji gulped and Omi practically hid behind the counter.

"What ?" Aya asked confused.

"Nothing!" they all replied at once.

Aya raised an eyebrow but thought nothing much of it. He took his apron off its peg and got to work sorting out the delivery schedule for the next day.

Aya wiped his freshly washed hands on the hand towel and neatened his hair. He unlocked the bathroom door and made his way back into the shop downstairs. He had made a quick bathroom break before the 'fangirl rush' as they called it, not that any of them really ever bought anything. As he predicted the shop was swarming with squealing uniformed high school girls and the occasional fanboy but they usually tried to hang off Youji, much to his dismay.

When the girl's caught sight of Aya they all immediately rushed over to him squealing with delight.

"Congratulations, Aya-Chan!"

"When is the baby due?"

"Are you having a boy or girl?"

"Do you have scan pictures yet?"

"Do you have any cravings?"

"Who's the father?"

"Is it one of these guys?"

Aya's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

*Pictures, cravings, father? Oh my god, they know! But how? I ... wait a minute... Chan?* Aya's face darkened into a scowl as he slowly turned to look at the others, promising death if someone didn't explain and quickly.

"Meep!" Omi squeaked.

"Shit!" Ken groaned, a hand going to the back of his neck to rub it nervously, "shit street again for us boys. Every man for himself I'd say."

"In that case, it was nice knowing you, Ken-kun," Omi mumbled.

"Can I be cremated please? I don't want another tombstone," Ken replied.

"Yeah, of course, Aya wouldn't want to have to piss on two would he," Youji told him.

End chapter.

Thank you to Joybug, Jolly BigSis, ShonenAiSorcerer and woljf for all your reviews and pointers up till now. The nice reviews have given me the strength to keep writing when I would otherwise have begun to wonder why I was bothering. Thank you so much. Please enjoy the rest of this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thankyou to my Beta Swotikins. You're really something special for agreeing to take on my sad excuse for grammar.  
I hope that having a beta makes my work more readable and more enjoyable now. =D **

**Well on to the fic, enjoy and please let me know what you think. **

Chapter 10

The red haired assassin stood with his arms folded tightly over his chest waiting for an explanation. His amethyst eye's narrowed in the darkest scowl that had adorned his features for a very long time.

"Well?" he growled dangerously.

Everyone remained quiet not daring to speak.

"I'm waiting for an explanation and someone better give me a really good one really quick," Aya demanded icily.  
"...Well ... We uumm," Omi began.  
"Spit it out!" Aya demanded, grabbing him by the T-shirt.  
"Hey! Let him go will ya!" Ken yelled, pulling the red head off the younger blond.

Aya rounded on Ken, his eye's baring the look of a feral beast.

"Correct me if I'm wrong or assuming too much but I'm guessing your over sized mouth had something to do with all this!" he growled at the brunette, who was puffing up defensively.  
"What? No! ... What makes you think that?" Ken snapped, offended.  
"Look, Aya, there's no use getting all pissed off, what's done is done. Getting pissed at Ken isn't going to change anything."  
"No it won't" Aya agreed still scowling dangerously, "But it will make me feel a little better knowing that this Neanderthal is laying in a ditch somewhere in very little pieces for ruining my entire life!" he hissed.  
"Aya-kun, please! Things just got out of hand!" Omi piped up defending Ken as Youji tried to pull Aya off him.  
"Aya, come on, You're over reacting," Youji said, trying to calm the raging red head down.  
"How? This fucking idiot just told the entire female population that I'm a woman! What am I supposed to do?" he hissed at Youji.  
"I didn't tell the whole population!" Ken defended.  
"Give one of them a mobile phone and trust me they'll all know!" Aya snapped at him.  
"True," Omi nodded thoughtfully.  
"Your not helping," Youji grumbled.  
"Your such a fucking idiot, I am starting to wonder why it is you haven't died of stupidity!"  
"Well you could just dress like a girl you'd fit the part," Ken snapped at him.

Aya went red with rage and before the brunette knew it a fist connected with his face. Ken's head snapped to the side and he moved his hand to his mouth tasting blood. His face darkened and he ground his teeth as the little voice in his head yelled obsenities.  
"You asshole! Your a complete ice queen and the sooner you get that stick outta your ass the better!" he growled leaning forward.  
He then pulled back and head butted Aya. Staggering he fell backwards onto the sofa as Ken stomped out of the room.

"Shit! Aya, are you ok?" Youji asked, moving forward to help the scowling red head.  
"I'm fine," he sighed, his anger melting away as the reality of the situation dawned on him. "Just let me sit here for while"  
"You sure?" Youji asked, checking his head.

Aya nodded.

"Omi, go and see if Ken's ok," Youji said to the little blond who was still standing in front of them both dumb struck, not quite sure what to do.  
"Huh? Oh, right." he said, snapping out of it and scuttling off to the brunettes room.

Youji sighed and sat next to Aya. He wondered what he could possibly say that could make Aya feel at least a little better. He was drawing blanks. He watched as Aya's faces gradually turned into a frown. The red head sighed and lent back into the sofa's plush cushioning, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"You know this isn't all bad," Youji said, trying to cheer him up.

The scowl made a dramatic reappearance.

"Oh really? And how is that?" Aya snapped.  
"... Well think about it Aya. You're carrying twins right. Your gonna get big, really big. You won't be able to hide it and you don't want to be locked out of sight for the next god knows how long until they're born and you can recover," he explained "this way you can go out and about. All you gotta do is play along."

Youji had a point, a really good one, but Aya didn't want to admit it. He would feel stupid dressed as a woman. He felt stupid enough as it was.

"Youji, I don't want to dress like a woman. I would feel ..."  
"stupid?" Youji finished.  
"... yes"  
"Look, Aya, your not gonna fit into men's clothing comfortably soon anyway. Maturnity range is gonna be your only option." Youji said telling him the facts.  
"Besides, your uumm ... breast are kinda ... big," Youji mumbled.

He had never been embarrassed saying the word breasts before but when it came to Aya he couldn't explain it, he just felt a flush crawl along his cheeks. He had really wanted to say beautiful rather then big. Aya's head hung, he wanted to cry. He felt like such a freak. Why else would Youji have hesitated when talking about him like this. His eye's watered.

"Aya, it's ok! You'll be all right. Don't worry we'll look after you. No one will say anything bad to you."  
"This is so humiliating and now you think I'm a freak. Your even uncomfortable talking about it," Aya whimpered trying not to cry.  
"What? No, that's not what you think. I ... I mean they're beautiful. They really are and well..." Youji stopped when he realised what he had said.  
"But..."  
"No buts! Your beautiful, Aya, you always have been and still are." Youji told him, blushing.  
*My god! He's blushing, Youji never does that!*  
"I... I..." Aya was lost for words.

Youji brushed an eartail off Aya's cheek with his hand. Slowly they drew closer together. Youji's breath was so warm and pleasant on his face as his heart hammered astoundingly quick in his chest.

"He's fine, just sul...king," Omi chirped, then faulted at the sight he walked in on.

Youji pulled quickly away from Aya who let out the breathe he didn't realise he had been holding.

"Oh, right, cool, I'd better start something for us to eat," Youji said awkwardly and left the room.

Omi stared after him, disappointed with himself for choosing that moment to come downstairs. Aya remained where he was, slightly dumbfounded.  
*Does Youji really like me? Is he serious? ... No, I'm just another fuck! ... Right?* Aya was more confused then he had been in a long while. He snapped out of it when he realised Omi was talking to him.

"Huh? sorry, Omi, I wasn't listening," he told the little blond.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted some tea?" he said.

Aya nodded greatfully in response.

"Could I have an ice pack too?" he asked, indicating to the dark patch on his forehead where a lump was rapidly forming.

"Sure," Omi smiled and scampered out of the room.

End chapter

**Authors Note:**

**Thankyou to all the kind people that have taken the time to leave me comments, suggestions, praise, encouraged me to continue writing and even to remind me they were still patiently waiting for an update =D you're fabulous people and I love you all. The reviews all made me sooo happy and fuzzy inside.  
I hope this chapter is ok, sorry it was alittle short. There was sooo much of it that i was unhappy with that i kept changing bits, moving bits and cutting bits out altogether. Well anyway let me know what you think =D**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i dont own weiss kreuz, i would like to but it don't *sighs*. if i did i would lent them to all my kind reviews =D. I also don't make any profit off this so don't sue me please.

Thank you to Swotikins my beta, Thanks for beta'ing this, I know it's hard to do because my spelling and grammar sucks but your still not allowed to know the ending before everyone else. LOL.  
Ok so in to the chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think =D

Chapter Eleven

Aya lent back in his chair, sighing contently. The beef stew had warmed him through and he felt strangely relaxed considering that Youji and Omi seemed tense. Ken was still sulking slightly and Omi and Youji were poised ready to break up a possible second round.

"So what exactly is it I'm supposed to play along with?" the redhead asked, breaking the silence.  
"Huh?" Omi asked.  
"I said, what is it I'm supposed to play along with? We don't want the fangirl's catching us out do we" he added, placidly fiddling with his napkin.  
"Aya, You don't have to play along to ..." Omi replied, surprised that the redhead would agree to this so easily.  
"I'm going to tell them I'm a pregnant man, am I?" he snapped, cutting off the little blond.  
"Well no..." Omi began.  
"Ken, start talking! You had better tell me everything," Aya scowled, not liking this but having to deal with it anyway.  
Ken looked around the table and then at Aya with a sulky expression, "You just gotta make out your a girl, that's all," the brunette mumbled.  
"Is that all? They're not going to question why I dress like a man?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well..." the brunette faltered.  
"Ken, please," Aya said, "Don't make this harder then it's going to be for me. I don't need this kind of stress!" Aya sighed  
Ken poked at his food again.  
"Ken, Stop playing with your food!" Youji growled, interrupting.

Putting his fork down he looked directly at the man sitting opposite him.

"You really wanna know?" he asked checking to see if Aya was being honest or just wanted the whole story so he could try to beat him for it.  
"I don't want to be cooped up in the house until I've given birth and playing at being female is the simplest cover story. Despite not being very impressed with all this it's all we've got for now. So start talking!"  
"They were all whispering and talking about you again and it really pissed me the hell off! So I told them to shut up and told them that you weren't getting fat. They started pestering me about it and I cracked!" Ken told him.  
"Remind us never to trust you with secret information while on a mission Ken-kun," Omi said, rolling his eye's.  
"And..." Aya prompted.  
"They whined about why you acted like a man and why Omi called you Aya-kun instead of Aya-Chan. I couldn't think of anything to say so I said you were raised as a boy."

Aya raised an eyebrow and prompted Ken further.

"... I told them you were a hermaphrodite," Ken said, then flinched.  
Youji choked on his food, he hadn't heard that part when he was in the shop. He guessed he must have been in the green house at that point.  
"What?" Aya snapped, shocked.  
"Naturally I jumped in and told them he was joking," Omi added quickly to prevent Aya from trying to murder Ken.  
"So what did you tell them?" Aya asked, not daring to hope it was something relatively normal.  
"I couldn't think of anything so I said you lost your twin brother as a child and couldn't accept his death. It resulted in a break down as a child and so you took on his identity in your grief."  
"What?" Aya asked, raising an eyebrow at Omi's weird cover story.  
"He got it from that anime he's been watching lately," Ken said around his second helping of stew.  
"You watch way too much television Omi," Youji told him as he set his fork down.  
"It was all I could think of! Besides, I said you were just more comfortable that way and you never really like girly clothes much anyway."  
"If you told them I was raised as a boy why would you need to tell them I didn't like girly clothing, surely they would understand?" Aya inquired puzzled.  
"Well they didn't and they threatened to give you a make-over!" Omi gripped up.  
"I told them you needed to be left alone because you were still sensitive about your brother and you didn't need the stress. I told them that being pregnant meant you had to accept you were female, which also meant accepting your brother's death which would then upset you and it would be bad for the babies if you were constantly reminded of it." Youji added.  
"Huh?" Aya said looking at him.  
"Where do you get all this weird inventive stuff from?" Aya asked.  
"They also started asking who the father was," Ken told him.  
"What did you tell them?" Aya asked suddenly nervous.  
"I told them it was none of their business and if they weren't gonna buy anything they should leave!" Omi grinned.  
"It works much better when you say it, though." Youji laughed.  
"This is going to be harder then I thought," Aya sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"Don't worry, Aya, we'll help out the best we can," Omi smiled.  
"I'm sure!" Aya sighed, rubbing his temples, "I now have to invent a dead twin brother for myself."  
"It was better then Ken's story!" Omi replied.  
"... you have a valid point," Aya said, standing up.  
"Where are you going?" Youji asked.  
"To bed. I'm absolutely exhausted."  
"Oh, do you need anything?" Ken asked.  
"No thank you, ken, you've done enough for today... thank you for defending me today." Aya replied.  
"What?" ken said, confused as he swallowed some more stew.  
"Oh, you mean about them calling you fat? Don't worry about it. Nobody insults my family!" he grinned.  
"Thank you, Ken." Aya replied with a small smile.  
Aya couldn't help but smile as he left the room.  
"I'm gonna go and study, I got a test at the end of the week and if we get another mission I won't get the chance later in the week," Omi sighed, grabbing a juice from the fridge and making his way to his room.

Youji took his and Omi's finished dishes, popped them into the sink and began to clear away the table and store the remainder of the stew in the fridge.

"Hey, Ken, don't worry about the dishes, I'll do them ok," Youji said, ruffling the brunettes hair.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. You might not be able to tell but I bet you just made Aya feel really loved just then."  
"He's kinda like a big brother to me you know. I hated him at first and he's so damn uptight sometimes but that's just his way of showing he cares and I get the feeling that sometimes he has trouble expressing that."  
"Your more perceptive then I thought Ken and there was me thinking you were stupid," Youji laughed.  
"Hey! I ain't dumb, you ass!" Ken said, laughing and giving Youji a playful punch on the arm.  
"Well I'm gonna hit the shower and watch the game then" the brunette said standing up and stretching. He deposited his dish in the sink and strolled from the kitchen leaving Youji to finish cleaning up.

The sun was peeking through the thick clouds of an oncoming storm when Aya woke. He had forgotten to draw his curtain's last night. Sitting up, he gently rubbed his bump and yawned. Glancing at the clock, he groaned. The others had left him to sleep in again. He hated it when they did that. He supposed the afternoon shift wasn't so bad. The fan pests were easier to cope with in the afternoons. He wasn't sure what it was about the mornings that made the fangirls so rabid. Grabbing some clothes he went into the bathroom and ran a bath. Usually, he would have showered but as of late his hips had been hurting so it was easier to sit. He guessed it was because of the added weight and the fact he was now almost six months pregnant. Woman's hips were made for this kind of thing. His wasn't and even though he had felt the changes, his hips weren't coping all that well. He wasn't even going to start thinking about his back either. At this rate he would be bed ridden by the others before he could say 'but'.  
He walked into the flower shop only to find it closed. Puzzled, he went down to the mission room. He found them all sitting on the sofa's in the darkened room watching a mission tape. He scowled as the lights came up, then spoke.

"Why wasn't I told?" the redhead demanded.  
"Aya! Jesus, don't do that! You scared the crap outta me!" Ken yelped.  
"Well?" Aya scowled.

Youji felt the onset of a tantrum and acted quickly.

"I was gonna wait for you to get up and we were going to fill you in over a cup of tea. You don't need to be up for the tape, they never saying anything useful. That and its all repeated in the files anyway. I thought I could spare you the tedious parts at least," Youji explained.

Pausing in thought, Aya considered this and nodded in acceptance. Carefully coming over he sat with them.

"Aya, how are you?" Manx asked politely.  
"Why are you asking? You don't actually care." Aya said dismissively.

Not even looking at her, he picked up a file.

"Aya-kun?" Omi gasped.  
"What?" he snapped, "it's true!" he added.  
"She does care, she wouldn't ask otherwise," Omi defended.  
"No she doesn't, she's just trying to make polite conversation because she knows I hate her guts," Aya snapped, "she doesn't care about these little ones at all," he continued.  
"How can you say that?" Omi whined.  
"Because she told me to get rid of them!" Aya yelled, beginning to get upset.  
"What?" Youji asked, thinking he hadn't heard him correctly.

They all turned to Manx who raised her hands in defence.

"I didn't think it would be a good idea for a baby to be raised with assassins. Your circumstances could prove dangerous for a baby. If you could see it from my point of view you'd-"  
"No!" Aya cut her off, starting to cry, "you're just worried about the missions."

Youji let out a long sigh. Aya's hormones were all over the place again today. It would not be a good idea to let him get too emotional. It was really hard to calm him down again.

"I think you should see yourself out while I deal with Aya, it's not a good idea to let him stay like this for too long," Youji mumbled to her, his tone a little cold.  
"If you need any information..."  
"We've got Omi," Youji cut her off and turned back to Aya who was now sobbing on the chair as Ken tried offering him some tea.

Youji wasn't really sure why he was so irritated with Manx. Sure she had a point, raising a baby when your job meant you weren't a hundred percent sure you would live to see the end of the year might be a bad idea but Aya wasn't going to be doing this job after he had the twins. Youji would see to it that he didn't. Coming over he sat with Aya and began to gently rub his back in small circles. Aya was clutching at his stomach like it was going to disappear and hiccoughing between sobs.

"Hey, come on calm down. No one is gonna make you give the little one's up Aya." Youji tried gently.  
"Yeah we'll fight for them all the way." Ken added, handing the red head some tea.  
"You can see Manx's point of view though, right? Think of their stability. She would think they would be better off with some other family, she's just-"  
"That's not what I was trying to say!" Aya snapped.  
"Huh?" Ken asked, confused.  
"But you said..." Omi began.  
"She told me to get an abortion. She wanted me to kill..." Aya broke off sobbing again.  
Youji pulled Aya into a tight hug.  
"That's not going to happen, Aya. We won't let anyone do that to you. They're not going anywhere," he soothed.  
"She really said that?" Omi asked in disbelief.  
"Yes, on more then one occasion," Aya hiccuped.  
"I didn't think she would suggest that! I'm sorry, Aya, I can see why you were so rude too her. I should have known you wouldn't do it without reason," Omi replied, apologetically.  
"From now on we'll keep her away from you, ok, Aya?" Ken asked him.  
"Yeah, we'll wait for her to leave before we come to you with missions, ok, Aya-kun?" Omi piped.  
"You gonna be ok?" Youji asked.

Aya nodded and wiped his eye's and sighed.

"I'm sorry. Look at me, I'm such a mess. I just ... Well, the thought of me doing that. I wouldn't have them now if I had listened to her and I can't bear to think that I wouldn't be having them... and now I'm not even making sense!" Aya finished sniffling slightly.  
"Yeah, you are. It makes perfect sense," Ken said, smiling at him.  
"Well, there you have it. You must be making sense if even Ken gets it," Youji laughed.

Aya let out a small chuckle and smiled slightly as he sipped some tea.

"Thank you," he mumbled.  
"So what are we looking at?" he asked, regaining his composure.  
Youji smiled and handed Aya the folder he had slammed down earlier.

Aya jolted out of his thoughts and hissed in discomfort as the little one's kicked. The kicks were getting more and more powerful by the day. They were just fluttering movements at first, then little shifts but now they were full on kicking and it was getting uncomfortable. They also seemed to kick most toward the end of the night while he was trying to sleep and for some strange reason, while he was in the bath. The red head was shocked to see what looked like an elbow or possible a knee poke out near his side as there were large amounts of shifting on the other side of his stomach. He guessed they were starting to feel cramped in there. Glancing at the clock, which was now nearing eleven PM, he petted his bump trying to break up what felt like a kick boxing match going on inside.

"They should have been back hours ago!" he hissed, thinking aloud.

They had said it would be quick considering the target would be alone. It was a simple homophobic serial killer. He picked off his targets in various well known gay bars and host clubs, got them alone and killed them. Kritiker had received info at the last minute saying he would be visiting the Black Cat, an upper class bar, tonight. All they had to do was make sure one of them got his attention and lead him to somewhere secluded with the false pretence of having sex with him and kill him. Youji had said it was kind of fitting to kill him with his own method.  
Lying back on the plush sofa, Aya waited, letting out a yawn as he petted his bump. It wasn't long before he was asleep.  
The front door opened suddenly making the red head jump out of his sleep. Blinking, he squinted up at the clock. It was six thirty in the morning and it was already light out. Another loud slam as the door shut made him turn where he sat. He watched as Ken dragged a semi conscious Youji into the living room with Omi scurrying behind him. Aya's eyes widened at the sight of Youji's jacket. He had blood all down his front and on his hand, which looked like it was trying to hold his organs in.

"Youji!" he gasped, as Ken set him on the sofa and Omi popped open the medical kit.  
"What happened?" Aya demanded.  
"The bastard got Youji before Youji could get him!" Ken scowled.  
"The bastard was like a cowboy in a quick draw once he was alone with Youji. We got him though," Omi said as he opened Youji's jacket and peeled away his mesh shirt.  
"Is he going to be all right?" Aya asked, panicking.  
"...Don't worry ... I'll. Auuugggh be fi...ne." Youji managed to mumble as Omi began to stitch the wound.  
"You could have been killed! You could have died..."

Aya's breathing became shallow and he began to feel hot. His vision began to fade at the edges and the last thing he heard was Ken asking if he was all right.  
Aya opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He was confused as to why he was laying down. Even more so as to why his doctor was leaning over him.

"Leon? What happened?" he mumbled groggily.  
"You passed out."  
"What? ... Why? The babies! Youji!" he sat up quickly only to have to be eased back down as the world spun.  
"Easy there, Aya, you'll pass out again if you carry on like that." Leon told him, looking down at him with mismatched eye's.  
"It's ok, Aya-kun. Youji-kun's fine, he just resting," Omi told him.  
"You had us worried for a while there," Ken sighed.  
"Yeah he practically threw Youji up the stairs so he could get back in here to you quicker," Omi laughed.  
"Hey shut up!" he laughed at Omi.  
"Is he going to be ok?" Aya asked Leon as he checked Aya's blood pressure again.  
"He's going to be fine, Aya. You need to stop getting stressed. It's proving very bad for you and if your not careful it'll affect the little one's," Leon told him sternly.  
"Are they all right? They're not hurt are they? I..."  
"Aya! They're fine, now calm down!" he told the redhead, laying him down as he tried to sit up again.  
"I've given you a check over and your blood pressure has shot up and is still very high. The worry and stress caused you to blackout for a while. I suggest you get some rest and relax for the day. Hopefully your blood pressure will go back to normal quickly. If not I'll have to take you in for further tests. Remember, Aya, where as pregnant women's bodies are built with pregnancy in mind and can adapt and cope with this, you are different. At the moment you are very delicate and I place heavy emphasis on the delicate part. You need to take better care of yourself and try to relax as much as possible or you will do some serious damage to both yourself and your babies," Leon told him as he put his equipment away.  
"Don't worry, Doc, we'll keep our eye on him," Ken said, with a military like salute.  
"If there are any changes or you need anything you can reach me on this number," Leon said handing Omi a card.  
"Oh, good, we had to go all through the Kritiker switch board to get you the first time so this will be handy," Omi smiled, seeing him out.

Ken turned to Aya.

"You gonna be ok now?"  
Aya nodded.  
"Well I'm gonna go grab Omi and open the shop. We don't wanna crowd you or anything. You can yell if you need anything though, all right?"  
"Yes, thank you, Ken. I appreciate all this."  
"It's ok. Oh, by the way could you look after old lifeless over there. He's just a bit dead right now," Ken laughed  
"Sure," Aya chuckled as Ken left, closing his door.

Aya turned to Youji and sighed. The thought of him almost dying had sent a massive wave of panic through him. He didn't want to lose him, he needed him. Even if it wasn't for anything, he just needed him to be there.  
*Shit, I'm far too in love with him* the red head thought, sighing as he sat up slowly to take a sip of the decafinated tea Ken had put on the bed side table.

End Chapter. 

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far your all very kind and I love you all. I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint I rewrote it about nine times LOL. 


	12. Chapter 12

Authors notes and disclaimers:  
I don't own Weiss Kreuz or anything to do with it. I make no money off this at all. I'd like to thank my lovely beta Swotikins who has been so kind to me by reviewing this =D  
Well on to the chapter, I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. =D

Chapter Twelve.

Youji began to stir. He woke to a cool cloth being pressed against his neck. For some reason he felt over heated and sluggish, it felt like it was going to be one of those days. Groaning he opened his eyes and squinted at the room he was in. It was Aya's.

"Youji? Are you alright?" Aya asked as the red head swam into view.  
"I feel like shit but I guess I'll live," the blond complained.  
"What happened out there? You almost got killed!" the red head scowled at him.

He dipped the cloth in the bowl of water and began to squeeze the excess out as the ice cubes clinked against the sides. He turned back to the blond who was slumped in his armchair and pressed the cloth to his forehead. He stuck a thermometer in his mouth.

"Stupid bastard works fast! The second I was alone with him he turned on me. I thought he was at least gonna fool around or something like he did with the others. I bearly had a chance to shut the door to the toilet cubicle behind us. I just looked down and there was blood pouring every where. Auuugh, that stupid son of a bitch he must'a suspected somthing was up. I guess I was too good looking, he must'a thought it was too good to be true!" he told the red head around the thermometer.  
"Well, you have a high fever from blood loss so you're gonna be out of commision for today. Good thing you don't have shift," the red head said. After a couple of minutes, he took the thermometer after he checked the temperture.

Youji tried to sit up a little better in the armchair but failed miserably as his vision swam. He gave up and looked down at his stomach. It was tightly wrapped and he was guessing from the tight feeling there were more then a couple of stitches. Aya got up from where he had knelt down beside him and helped pull him up to sit a little straighter in the chair. He fetched a cusion to support his back so he didn't damage the stitches on his front. The red head knelt again and made sure the bandages were secure.

"Aya, you passed out. Are you alright? What happened?"  
"I'm not sure. Leon says it was stress related. He said I'm alright, I just need to relax and rest more, thats all," Aya assured him.  
"Omi and Ken are in the shop. I have to go and help soon as I have afternoon shift with them."  
"You can't do shift, Aya! What part of relax includes work?" Youji groaned him.  
"I'm fine and I've had plenty of rest. I have arrangements I need to make in the shop anyway and asking Ken to make them would be like getting an elephant to preform a stelth mission at high speed," Aya told the blond.  
"Yea, but you can get Omi to do them!"  
"What? Your joking right? You mean the same person who refuses to work with roses and cries like a girl when he gets a thorn in his thumb?" Aya said to Youji with raised eyebrows.  
"All right, point taken. Sheesh, is that kid sure he's an assassin? Make sure you take plenty of breaks and don't forget to have some lunch, drink plenty of fluids and ..."  
"Youji please stop worrying, I'm fine. Now as for you, do you think you can make it to your bed?" Aya asked as he stood up. His knees were starting to ache from kneeling on them.  
"I don't think so, my brain still feels foggy. If I get up now I'm gonna hit the deck," Youji replied, rubbing a hand down his face.  
"Can you make it to mine with some help, then?" Aya said, sighing and pointing to his bed.  
"You can't stay there, you need proper rest," Aya told him.  
"Yeah, just gimme a second and I'll try."  
"Good, you can rest there until you feel well enough to get to your own room."  
"Thanks, Aya." Youji grinned up at him.

Aya waited till the blond gave the word and tried to help him stand.

"Lean on me a little more, Youji or your going to fall," Aya groaned, trying to support him under the arms as the blond staggered.  
"I can't. You're carrying enough people, you don't need to carry me as well. Your back will go."  
"I'll be fine, Youji! I'm not made of glass you know," Aya grumbled.  
"No, but you know you can't afford to strain yourself."  
"Just focus on getting to the bed for god's sake!" Aya growled, trying to hold the blond in a standing postion so he could get him to the bed.

Finally setting Youji down on the firm mattress, he sat next to him panting and rubbed the lower part of his stomach.

"Did you strain something?"  
"No, I think I just pulled a muscle or something," Aya replied frowning.  
"See! I told you to be careful, Aya. Now, why don't you-" Youji began.  
"I have to go to work now but if you need anything I have my phone in my pocket." Aya replied cutting him off.  
"Aya!" he sat up but winced and slumped back on to the bed.  
"You get back here!" he called angryly at the red head.  
"Take care" Aya said as he shut the door.

The flower shop was quiet when Aya came down stairs. He was immediately hounded by the little blond as to why he was out of bed. Ken came in from the green house and set a bag of fertilizer down. Noticing Omi was quacking away at Aya he came over.

"Hey, mother goose, leave Aya alone will ya. He's perfectly capable of gauging his limitations, right Aya? Besides, we all know he'd be climbing the walls if we made him sit and be careful all day," Ken said, wacking a glove on Omi's head as he took it off.  
"But... " Omi began, rubbing his head trying to rid his hair of the dirt from the glove.  
"Stop worrying, Omi, Aya's got it covered. He's got enough sense to know not to over do it," he said, giving Aya the 'you better have' look.  
"Well ... all right, but if you need to rest, Aya-kun, let us know and we'll cover you, ok?"

Aya nodded and pulled on his apron, greatful that Ken understood how he felt.

It was late afternoon and Aya had just finished an arrangement of roses and orchids. It was a strange combination but who was Aya to question a paying customer. It was a rather expensive bunch too. Whoever was getting them would appriciate them. He looked at the tag request on the sheet and his heart sank slightly. 'Now with god but forever in our hearts' it read. Aya hoped he'd never be writing one of those for his sister. He missed her a lot lately. He hadn't been able to visit her for almost two months now. His bump had become fairly obvious and the doctors and nurses at the hospital would notice as they knew he was a man. There was just no way around it, he would have to wait until after they were born. Willing back the tears that threatened to fall and putting the arrangement in the cooler he turned to begin the next one.

"Aya-san!" three voices giggled.

Aya turned and looked at the girls who were smiling sweetly at him. This could only mean one thing, Trouble.

"What is it?" he asked, not sounding intrested at all.  
"We wanted to know who the father is," one of them replied.  
"Yeah, we want to congratulate you both," another one grinned.

Aya knew this tactic and it was not going to work. Did they think he was that stupid? They didn't want to know who the father was to congratulate him they just wanted to know who it was so that they would be the first to know. Aya sighed, this was going to get really annoying really quickly.

"Do we know him"  
"Does he spoil you?"  
"Is he good looking?"  
"Has he proposed to you yet?"  
"Are you gonna marry him?"  
"He's still around, right?" one girl squeaked.  
"Yeah, he hasn't left you, has he?" another replied worriedly.

More girls were coming over and questions poured out of all their mouths. Aya wanted to leave. He couldn't possibly tell them there wasn't a father and yes he would be raising them alone so to speak. The girls pressed for answers and Aya was becoming stressed. Omi made his way over.

"What does your family think about you getting pregnant before your married," a girl with dark hair piped up.

Aya snapped.

"This isn't any of your business! Now, if you're not buying anything, leave!" he growled, as the girls pulled back in surprise.

Storming out to the back, Aya sat down. Sighing, he put his face in his hands.

"Are you ok, Aya-kun?" Omi asked, poking his head around the corner.  
"I'm fi ... what am I going to do, Omi? What am i going to tell them when they ask about their father?"  
"Who?" omi asked confused.  
"My children, Omi!" Aya mumbled.  
"I, I honestly don't know, Aya-kun, but one thing I do know is that you'll love them twice as much to make up for it."  
"Am I supposed to lie or make up some man who left or something. I don't want to give them someone to resent." Aya said fighting tears.  
"No one is going to want me now that not only do I look like this but I have not one but two children on the way. I just want everything to be ok. I want to be happy, I want the family I always dreamed of. I... I ... just want someone to love me!" Aya said tears slipping down his cheeks.  
"Don't worry, Aya-kun, it'll all be ok. You'll see," Omi tried putting a head on his shoulder.  
"There is someone out there for you, Aya-kun. I believe there is someone out there for each of us. Someone who can wash away all the blood, sin and guilt and just love us for ourselves and accept everything about us. We just have to find them, Aya-kun, and i'm sure there's someone just for you, waiting for you to find them. I think they're a lot closer then you think, too. You know what they say, Aya-kun, it's always in the place you least expect it to be," Omi smiled reasuringly at him.  
"Thank you, Omi," Aya said, wiping his eyes and managing a small smile.

Aya hissed suddenly and clamped a hand against his stomach.

"You ok?" Omi asked, his big blue eye's filling with worry.  
"Yes, I think I pulled a muscle earlier and it's still a little uncomfortable."  
"Your off duty as of right now, Aya-kun," Omi told him sternly.  
"But ...All right, I get it, I get it!. I need to rest," Aya sighed.  
"You know we all mean well when we pester you like this, right?" Omi smiled.

Nodding, Aya got up and headed towards the kitchen to make something to eat for himself.

"Dinner is served!" Ken called towards the stairs as he set some plates out on the table.  
"Oh, this smells good, Ken-kun, I'm impressed, looks like ... Oh," Omi's grin faultered as he came into the kitchen and saw not a meal that Ken had put hours into making but pizza.  
"The point of it being your turn to cook is that you actually cook, Ken-kun!" Omi sighed.  
"Hey! My way of cooking is phoning someone who can cook and paying them to do it for you! You know I suck at anything thats not a healthy salad!" Ken whined.  
"Bleugh! Salad is totally gross!" Omi said, poking his tongue out.  
"I happen to really enjoy Ken's salads, Omi," came Aya's soft voice as he entered the kitchen, wadling slightly.  
"Awww, thanks Aya!" Ken grinned.  
"They have a very good dressing on them and the lettuce is always crispy rather then soft. The tomartoes are always those small cherry tomartoes too, they fit nicely in your mouth and are full of juice. They compliment the cucumber cubes very well because you peel the skin off them and ... Oh! I think I want a salad," Aya chuckled, resting a hand on his bump he smiled with embarressment.  
"One salad special coming up!" Ken laughed grinning. It always made him happy that there was some one who enjoyed something he made. None of the others really liked health food like Ken did.  
"Would you put bit of cheese in it too?" Aya requested quietly, feeling rather like he was acting spoilt.  
"Sure! Anything for you three. It'll take a few minutes to make though, is that alright?" Ken said pulling out some salad to chop.  
"That's fine, thank you Ken," Aya smiled and sat down to wait.

Once his salad was ready he put four slices on a plate. He paused for a moment and grabbed a tray, setting his bowl of salad on it and the plate, he grabbed two cups and began to make tea and coffee. Setting the now steaming mugs down on the table he turned to Ken. Suddenly he winced.

"Whats up?" Ken asked.  
"Is it your stomach?" Omi asked, rememebring what Aya had said earlier.  
"No, They're ...Ouch! ... Kicking!" Aya said between blows to his gut.  
"Really?" Ken grinned.  
"Is it really that bad? ... I mean does it hurt?" Omi wondered.  
"Here, feel," Aya smiled. He took their hands and placed them on his stomach.  
"Wow!" Omi squealed.  
"Awesome ... So do you know which one is where?" Ken asked.  
"What?" Aya asked confused. "Oh? Do you mean do I know their positions?"  
"Yeah!" Ken nodded.  
"Um," Aya thought for a moment.  
"Well, the last scan I had one was here and the other was here," Aya began gesturing to his bump, "But I think they have moved a bit since then but one..Ow! thing I know for sure is, there is a pair of little feet here," Aya pointed to the top left of his bump, "And a head here," he pointed more towards the lower part of his bump, "I can feel feet digging into my ribs every so often and a head trying to use my bladder as a pillow," he groaned, "it's very uncomfortable a lot of the time."  
"I can imagine," Omi said awestruck.  
"I don't want to, thanks," Ken laughed.  
"Do you mind if I go eat with Youji? You know how he gets when he feels ignored. Besides, I need to check his fever," Aya said.  
"That's fine," Omi smiled.  
"Do you need help taking the tray upstairs?"  
"No, thank you, I can manage," Aya smiled.  
"Thank you for dinner, Ken," Aya smiled at the brunette as he left the room, carefully carrying the tray.

Omi smiled as he watched him go.

"Do you think they've realised how much they love each other yet?" Ken asked suddenly.

"Huh! .. So you see it too? I'm not sure but I think they're beginning to see it. I just hope Youji doesn't mess this up. It would break Aya if he did."  
"I think Youji knows that. He has a lot to think about, Omi, I guess that's why this is taking so long," Ken shrugged.  
"I love it when you say smart things, Ken-kun. It makes you kinda sexy!" Omi grinned.  
"What?" Ken spluttered, going red.  
"Just kidding. You're so easy to fluster, Ken-kun," Omi giggled.  
"Hey, shut up runt or you can go get your own food!" Ken grumbled.

Aya woke with a hiss as one of the littles one attempted to do what felt like summersaults inside him. He turned his head to the side and looked at his beside clock. It was just after 3AM. Sighing, he sat up.

*Auugh, What on earth?...* Aya thought, feeling like he had wet himself or spilt something on himself.

He squirmed at the horrible cold wet feeling on his thighs. He pulled back the blankets and saw a dark patch on his cream coloured pj's. Beginning to frown he reached for his lamp switch so that he could see better. He groaned at the throbbing pain between his hips. One hand rubbed his stomach comfortingly as the other flicked the switched. Turning back to look, Aya's heart almost stopped at what he saw.

End chapter.

Thankyou to:  
Everyone who has read and reviewed so far,you've made me so happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy the rest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I _still_ don't own weiss kreuz! I _still_ wish I did but I _still _don't. *sighs* So i'm _still _asking people not to sue me.  
**Authors notes:** I'd like to thank my wonderful beta Swotikins for all her hard work and effort. Thanks to her this story has become much more readable and enjoyable. *bow's to beta in thanks* Please continue to regard me kindly.

I'm sorry I've made you wait so long for this everyone, especially after the way chapter Twelve ended *laughes* but I felt I had to get this chapter just right or it would be a let down. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Your reviews are always welcome.

Chapter Thirteen

Youji opened his eyes with a snap. He was sure someone was calling him.

"Youji! Youji, please open the door! ...Youji... Auuuuugh!"

Aya slid down the wall outside Youji's room as he doubled over. Tears spilled down the red heads cheeks as he clutched his stomach in pain. He was beginning to panic and his breathing was becoming shallow. Youji jumped out of bed and ran to the door. Pulling it open he looked down and saw the hyperventilating redhead sobbing between gasps of pain and gasps for air. He bent next to him.

"Aya? What's wrong?" Youji demanded.  
"I ... it... hu... I, I," Aya gasped, trying to speak.  
"Shhhhhh, take deep breaths, Aya. I can't understand a word your saying!" Youji told him taking his face in his hands.  
"I'm ... I'm... Auuuuugh" Aya hunched over as a fresh wave of pain hit him and he began to panic again.

Looking down Youji saw the blood on his cream pajama's.

"Shit! Don't... don't worry, Aya, your gonna be ok!" Youji stammered trying to reassure him.

Dashing into his room he grabbed his phone and rang Kritiker. He moved the phone from his ear and pressed one, then waited while the phone gave him a new list of options. Growling he pressed two. In the hall Aya gave another howl of pain and sobbed harder. As another door opened and Ken poked his head out to see what all the commotion was.

"Holy fucking crap! What's going on?" he exclaimed, running over to Aya who was beginning to pant. He moved suddenly as Youji's phone hit the floor next to him.  
"Stupid fucking switch board!"  
"What the fuck is going o..."  
"Auuuugh! Youji! Please help me!" Aya cried desperately .  
"I can't get through to Kritiker! they keep telling me to leave a message!" Youji shouted at no one in particular.  
"Omi has the doc's direct number!" Ken told him.  
"Go!" was all Youji barked at him.

Scrambling from where he was knelt Ken dashed for Omi's room. Bursting in with out knocking, ducking as a dart flew towards him, he dashed over to Omi.

"Omi! It's Aya, there's something wrong we need to phone the doc!"  
"What?" Omi shrieked springing from his bed like he'd been electrocuted.

The little blond grabbed his phone, the card Leon had handed him and ran into the hall where Youji was trying to comfort Aya. Dialling the number he handed the phone to Youji. The tall blond explained the situation in hurried tones to the doctor and paused listening to his reply. Nodding he uttered a confirmation and hung up.

"He wants us to bring him in!" Youji said handing the phone back to Omi and pocketing the card.  
"Start my car, Ken. I'll get Aya sorted."  
"Right," Ken replied and ran towards their garage.  
"Omi, I need you to get some fresh pajama's for Aya and some footwear or something."  
"Got it!" Omi said shooting off to the redheads room.  
"Don't worry Aya we're taking you to see Leon, you're gonna be fine! Just try to stay as calm as you can ok."  
"The car's ready!" Ken said coming back over to help Youji with Aya.

Counting to three they got Aya to his feet and supported him by putting an arm around each of their shoulders. They tried getting the red head to walk with support but howling in pain he doubled over and fell onto his hands and knees.

"This ain't gonna work, Youji!" Ken told the blond who had knelt beside Aya to try and comfort him.  
"Were gonna have to lift him," Youji replied.  
"Got it!"  
"Aya, do you think you can get up? I'm gonna carry you" Youji asked the redhead, who was bracing himself against the sharp stomach pains.

Aya nodded and Youji helped him to his feet and proceeded to lift him into his arms. Grunting with the effort Youji carried him down to the car and gently placed him in the seven.

"I'll met you there with Ken-Kun. Here's some things for Aya." Omi told Youji as he gave the bag to the blond.  
"Thanks, chibi." Youji said and pulled out, speeding in the direction of the private Kritiker hospital.

Upon arrival Aya was rushed into the examination room where Leon was waiting for him. Aya was helped onto the bed and made to lay down. Panicking he tried to get back off the bed.

"Aya, I need you to lay down and relax as much as you can. I have to examine you. We need to see where this blood is coming from," Leon exclaimed trying to lay the terrified red head back down.  
"Sorry, sir, you'll have to wait outside," a nurse said to the tall blond who was stood by the door trying not to get in anyones' way.  
"No! Youji! Don't leave! Don't leave me, please!" Aya yelled, sobbing as he reached for Youji.  
"Shhhh, don't worry, Aya, your gonna be ok. You need to do as the doc says. They're gonna help you, Aya," Youji told the rapidly calming blond.  
"Sir, please," the nurse said gesturing to the door.  
"No! Don't!" Aya cried descending into hysterics again  
"Let him stay nurse, it's beneficial to the patient," Leon told the young woman.

Youji stood firmly by Aya and took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as he stroked his sweat soaked hair. Aya's hysterics once again died down as Leon cut his blood covered pajama's away. Slowly, he lifted Aya's knees so his legs were bent and spread and began his examination. He gently wiped the blood away trying to discover its source, placing used swabs in the tray as he went.

"Aya, when did you notice the bleeding?" the doctor asked.  
"I, I woke up and I was bleeding," Aya replied still wincing in pain every so often.  
"Do you need something for the pain?"  
"No ... the pain is dying down now. It's still uncomfortable but its bearable."  
"You seem to have a wound here. It's quite deep too. Do you recall hurting yourself in anyway?"  
"He strained himself trying to help me to his bed," Youji said frowning.  
"I see. Well, did you notice any blood afterwards?"  
"No, I went to the bathroom several times after that and their was nothing," Aya replied.  
"Hmmm."

Aya let out a small hiss of pain as the swab touched the wound. Setting it down, Leon lubricated his gloved fingers.

"Aya I'm not going to lie to you. This may hurt quite a bit. I need to give you an internal examination so I want you to take deep breathes and try to relax as much as you can, ok?"  
"What? Internal? But I ..." Aya began looking very confused and worried.  
"Shhh, Aya, just do as he says, ok?" Youji hushed having a feeling he knew what the doctor suspected and what he was going to do.

Gently the doctor placed two fingers against him and slowly inserted them into the wound. Aya let out a sudden cry of pain and arched off the bed as new tears spilled down his already tear stained cheeks.

"Shhhh, it's ok, it's ok, Aya!" Youji soothed.  
"Aya, I need you to try and relax or this is going to hurt more then it would usually. Just take deep breathes," Leon told him.  
"That's better, just keep breathing. Just a little longer and ... ok, we're done," Leon told the sobbing red head as he slowly removed his fingers and gently eased Aya's legs down so they were laying flat against the bed.  
"It's ok now, Aya. He's finished. It's all over," Youji whispered petting his hair again soothingly.  
"Well, Aya, it seems as though your body has adapted and developed a natural way for you to give birth. From what I can tell, so far the skin and muscle inside has separated enough to provide you with a fully functional birth canal. It will be tender for a couple of days but after that it will die down and hopefully you'll feel more comfortable."  
"But what about all the blood?" Youji asked as Aya dried his eye's with his hands.  
"Well, it's a lot less then it looks and its already slowing down. Aya's lost about as much as the average woman on her period. It's about half a cup but I guess it looks more because of the absorbancy of the material his pajama's were made of.  
"... And the little ones?" Aya asked a hand going to his bump.  
"Well, of course I'd like to give you an ultra sound just to check them over and I'd like to check your blood pressure. You were panicking and stressing quite a bit. I think that may been what caused the stomach pains. Give me a short while to fetch an available ultra sound machine and we'll get your little ones checked over." Leon told him.

Omi and Ken sat in the corridor of the emergency area waiting for news. Ken stared at the ceiling, counting the tiles while the small blond paced up and down and scowled at his watch.

"Its been forty five minutes and sixteen seconds! Where the hell are the doctors! I want some news damn it and someone had better start talking!" Omi fumed.  
"You know, you being angry is not gonna get us news any faster. Youji will come and see us as soon as he can so shut up and sit down, will ya."  
"But aren't you worried!" Omi whined at Ken.  
"Yeah, but making a fuss only gets you one thing here and that's sedated Omi! So unless you wanna needle shoved in your leg you had better sit!"

Omi sat, not relishing the thought of an injection but made an effort to show how annoyed he was by pouting and scowling.

"I just thought of something. Where do you think the blood was coming from?" Ken wondered.  
"... I ... " Omi started but faltered as he thought about it.

Both of them winced and clamped their legs together at the thought.

Aya was now in the hospital bed where he was to spend the day. If all went well he would be allowed home that evening. He was just waiting for the ultra sound and then he could breathe easy. He hated hospitals but if it would ensure that his children would remain in good health then he would bare it. It wasn't all that bad, he had his own room at least.

Aya thought back to the time when Crashers had helped them out on a mission and the building had come down. All eight of them were on the same ward. Youji and Ken had accused Pawn of messing up the charges and Knight was certain that it had been Omi. This had almost caused an all out brawl fest with Ken trying to beat Knight to death with a pair of crutches, Knight trying to gut him with his drip stand, Youji backing Ken up and Omi and Pawn pissing each other off by messing around with the bed adjustor. Aya had not been amused. His head had really been pounding at the time and he envied Bishop who was still out cold. Rook just stood there shaking his head.

The tall blond ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh as he watched cars go by outside the window.

"I'm sorry, Youji," Aya said into the now silent room as he picked at his blankets.  
"What? What for?" the blond asked surprised.  
"Your pissed off. You could have been at home sleeping or doing something important but instead your here with me."  
"I wasn't pissed off, Aya. I was worried! God, I've never been so scared in my life. When I opened the door and saw you hunched over on the floor with blood all over you I ... I ... well shit, Aya, I almost died on the spot!" Youji told him coming over to sit on the bed beside him.  
"Aya, I would never be pissed off because I'm here with you ..."

Leaning forward Youji covered Aya's lips with his own in a soft kiss.

"I'd be pissed off if I wasn't here, Aya" Youji told him.  
"... but... Youji I," Aya faltered.

Sighing Youji gathered his courage. He took Aya's hand gently and held it in his own to stop them trembling.

"For the longest time now, Aya, I've felt like I wanted to be there for you, even if you didn't need me, I just wanted to. You mean so much to me and even from the time you woke in my bed I thought you were astoundingly beautiful and I wanted to take care of you. I want you to be mine, Aya. I ... I'm in love with you, Aya," Youji told the red head who's amethyst eyes were slowly getting wider.  
"... Youji I..." Aya began and then broke off a small sob breaking free from him as he buried his face in his hands.  
"Aya, I'm sorry!. I didn't want to upset you... shit, we can forget I ever said anything if you want to. Just please don't..."  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner? All this time I've wanted you and... and now," Aya sniffled cutting him off.  
"What? ... and now? .." Youji asked  
"I can't, Youji! I want to but I can't," Aya sobbed.  
"Huh? .. but why?" Youji demanded weakly.  
"I have responsibilities now, Youji. I can't just jump into a relationship with someone when I'm due to have twins in three months. You have to understand, Youji, that I ..."  
"I know, Aya, you need someone who's reliable and trusting and there for the long run right? I want to be there for you, to support you... all three of you," Youji smiled gently placing a hand on Aya's stomach.  
"But, Youji, what about all the clubbing and drinking and all those girls?"  
"I don't want anyone else, Aya. I'm serious about you. Haven't you noticed I haven't been out for ages?" Youji asked a little disappointed that the red head hadn't noticed his bid to get his attention.  
"I care for these kids like they were my own... let me prove it to you. Let me be their father. Please, let me be your lover," Youji told him taking his lips with his own once again.  
"So, what do ya' say?" Youji asked leaning back waiting for an answer.  
"... I ... I, are you sure Youji? Once you agree to being their father you can't go back on it. It's not fair on them to have you there one minute and gone the next." Aya said to him.  
"I've never been so sure in my life Aya," Youji said with every shred of honesty he had.

Leaning forward Aya pressed his lips to Youji's. A soft sigh escaped him as he finally gave in to what he wanted. Youji wanted him and his children. They were going to be their children, them, together. Well, it wasn't what he had thought up when he was young but it was going to be his perfect little family nevertheless. He supposed they could always get a cat if they needed a pet. Aya was just beginning to deepen the kiss when Youji pulled away suddenly a hand going to his mouth.

"What's wrong?" the red head asked worriedly.  
"Omi and Ken! They're still waiting in the hall!" Youji exclaimed embarrassed he had forgotten his team mates.  
"What?" Aya asked confused.  
"Yeah, they followed behind us on Ken's bike. Oh! they're gonna be pissed!" Youji laughed moving off the bed.  
"Why don't you let them know I'm all right and you three can go home and get some rest."  
"I'm not going home until you do, Aya" the blond told him.  
"But..."  
"You can't change my mind," Youji smiled, winking an emerald eye at him.  
"Just go and let them know everything's all right before Ken strangles Omi. You know what Omi gets like and Ken isn't that tolerant," Aya smiled.

Youji left the room promising his return shortly.

Aya laid down and tried to get comfortable. The doctor had given him some... well, Aya could only describe them as those pad things that woman used at that time of the month. He couldn't even remember what they were called. Sure, they keep him from making a mess of himself until the bleeding stopped fully but they weren't exactly comfortable. He wondered how girls wore these things. He remembered having to go and buy his sister a packet once. He was so embarrassed in the chemist that he'd tried to act inconspicuous but the store security thought he had been shop lifting. They had called his parents and his father had come rushing down to sort things out. His father had laughed for a full twenty five minutes once Aya had explained.

The door burst open suddenly and Omi ran into the room like he was being chased by starving lions. Ken and Youji following behind but at a more leisurely pace, more commonly known as walking.

"Aya-kun, are you ok?"  
"Ye-"  
"What happened?"  
"I-"  
"Where was the blood coming from?"  
"Well-"  
"Are the babies ok?"  
"Ye-"  
"Do you nee-"  
"Let him answer, damn it!" Ken yelled slapping the back of Omi's head to shut him up.  
"It's ok, it's nothing major, he's gonna be fine. He just needs to stay relaxed and well rested," Youji told them.  
"Where was the blood coming from?"  
"Well I..."  
"Oh my! I didn't realise you had company but I've finally got the machine. I'm sorry it took so long," Leon smiled as he came in wheeling the ultra sound machine in behind him.  
"Are you gonna look at the babies?" Ken asked.  
"Yes, Aya's blood pressure shot up and he was panicking quite a bit. I believe this caused the stomach pains. I'd like to just have a look to make sure the babies are all right,"  
"Is it ok if we stay?" Omi asked, his eyes going large for the pleading effect.  
"I don't mind but ultra sound scans are a personal thing between the parents of the children so it's not really up to me," Leon told Omi trying not to succumb to the eyes and just say 'Yes'.  
"Can I stay?" Omi begged Aya.  
"Me too, if you're ok with it. You don't have to say yes if you don't wanna. I'll drag Omi's ass outta here in ten flat if you want," Ken said, noting Youji's hand was firmly clasped in Aya's, signaling he wasn't going anywhere.  
"No, I... I'd like it if you stayed," Aya told them blushing slightly.  
"Awesome!" Omi grinned.  
"Ok, if you'd like to stand over here somewhere you'll be able to see the screen clearly," Leon told them gesturing to a spot near the window.  
"Want me to close these?" Ken asked pointing to the curtains hanging from the window to his left.  
"If you could please. It would be easier to see."

Youji helped Aya settle on the bed more comfortably and popped an extra pillow under his head so he was propped up a little more. Lifting his red pajama shirt and lowering his blankets and pajama bottoms a little so the whole of his stomach was visible Aya turned to look at the screen his hand still in Youji's. Leon applied the ultra sound gel and placed the scanner against Aya's bump and after a couple of seconds of moving it around a clear image came up on screen.

"Oh, wow!" Omi squealed.  
"They look kinda squished up in there don't they," Ken chuckled.  
"They're not the only ones that feel 'squished' I can assure you. The whole abdomen has to make way for the growing womb so the mother's other organs don't have that much room either," Leon told them, "the scans are a lot clearer today, Aya. I should be able to get some accurate measurements today," Leon told the red head, sounding very pleased.  
"Yes, I can see them much better then last time," Aya replied with a fond smile as he watched his little ones moving around.  
"They seem to be developing fine, Aya, and apart from your blood pressure your maintaining good health."

Turning up the volume on the machine Leon pointed out two very clear heart beats. Pausing for a moment he listened and nodded a couple of times.

"They both have very good, strong hearts too, Aya. Let me just see if ... ah, yes, would you like to know the sex of your children, Aya?" the doctor asked smiling.

Aya looked at Youji for a moment. Feeling Youji squeeze his hand gently, Aya thought for a moment and then turned back to Leon.

"No, I think I'd like it to be a surprise if possible."  
"That's fine Ay..."  
"Hey! Are they holding hands?" Ken asked pointing to the screen.

Everyone turned to look at the image in the screen.

"Yes, it does look like it, doesn't it," Leon smiled, "It's still a little blurry to be sure but they probably are. Twins are very close in the womb in more ways then one. Some doctors believe that they are comforted by one anothers presence. Let me print a picture for you," he chuckled as he watched Aya staring at the screen, his eyes filled with tears once again.  
"Would you be able to print two?" Aya asked quietly  
"Sure" Leon smiled.

With the pictures printed and the machine packed away, Aya was cleaned up and settled into the bed ready to sleep for a while. Ken looked at Aya who was still looking at the picture and Youji who was trying not to.

"Hey, why don't we give Aya some privacy," Ken said to the room.  
"Huh?" Omi said from where he was admiring the pictures and squealing.  
"Yeah, come on, Omi. Aya, needs his rest. You know what the doc said about him needing to rest and to relax and stuff," Ken told the little blond.  
" ... Ok. I'll clean your bed up really nice for you ok, Aya-kun. I noticed the sheets were a mess when I got your clothes for you," Omi told him.  
"Thank you, that would be really good if you could. I'm looking forward to going to bed when I get home," Aya admitted.  
"No problem. Well, lets get going everyone!" Omi smiled.

Aya shifted slightly in bed, frowning at the bed panel. The buttons always irritated him. He could never get the bed to do what he wanted it to do.

"Hey, Youji, Aya looks like he may need help getting comfortable. Maybe you should stay a while longer," Ken said to the tall blond giving him a knowing look.  
"Huh? ... Do you need me to stay Aya," Youji said, asking Aya but already knowing the answer.  
"Um, if you could? I might need help getting some better food at some point," Aya said thinking about the sludge this place served and called food.  
"Then I guess I'll stay until Aya can come home. I'll bring him in the car," Youji told the other two.  
"All right, guess it's just you and me, Ken-kun!" Omi said, turning to the brunette.  
"I'm driving this time! You're to reckless Ken-kun!" Omi pouted as he bounced out of the room.

Just as Ken went to follow Youji grabbed his arm.

"Thanks for that Ken," Youji said softly.  
"Just do good by him, Youji. You gotta be a respectable man now. Take care of them and don't do anything stupid," Ken grinned.  
"I will."  
"Good, because I'll kick your ass if you don't! You got it?" Ken said his tone serious.  
"I got it!" Youji nodded.

Turning, Ken left the room, leaving Aya and Youji alone. On arrival home Omi pulled off his helmet and turned to Ken.

"You know, we never did find out where the blood was coming from!"  
"I don't think I want to know," Ken replied, shuddering at the thought of it coming from one of the more sensitive parts of the male body.

End chapter.

**Thanks: **I would like to thank Joybug, ShonenAiSorcerer, CaT70, Woljf and Reen power for their reviews on the previous chapter, they really made my day.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note:

First I have to say a very big sorry to all my readers for taking so damn long getting this up here for you all. Lots have things have been going on lately including work and a teething seven month old baby (gotta love her little two tooth grin though XD)

Also I must thank the people that gave me the kick up the ass I needed to actually get on with it. My wonderful beta Swotikins must also be thanked for her hard work and making my fic readable. At present I am in the process of having all previous chapters Beta'd and reposted so it is readable LOL=D

I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are most welcome.

Chapter Fourteen.

Youji sat next to Aya on the hospital bed still looking at the ultra sound picture. He smiled softly, his emerald eyes sparkling with the onset of tears. He looked at Aya who was rubbing his stomach trying to settle the pair who were fidgeting around inside.

"You know, Aya, I understand the difference now," he said not looking up from the picture.

"The difference? Between what?" the red head asked looking up from his bump.

"Well, do you remember when you first told me you were pregnant?"

"I try not to," Aya replied.

"... I said I was sorry damn it! I really thought you were taking the piss out of me!" Youji exclaimed. "Well anyway, you told me you were pregnant and cried yourself to sleep. I thought about it as I held you. You were scared because you were pregnant." Youji told him.

"Is this going somewhere, Youji?" Aya asked dryly.

"Let me finish. Well, then I remembered when you first felt the babies move and that must have been when it hit you, right? That's when I figured it out."

"Figured what out? Youji, I'm too tired to play the 'guess what Youji's on about' game," the red head groaned.

"The difference between just being pregnant and realising your becoming a parent. Now I know why ... I feel like crying," Youji finished as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Youji? Are you all right? What's the matter?" Aya asked confused as he reached up to wipe a tear away.

"Aya, I'm just ... I'm gonna be a father," Youji sobbed.

Sighing, Aya hugged the blond as he buried his face in the crook of Aya's neck. Aya gently petted his hair as Youji rubbed Aya's stomach still sniffling.

"Youji, I've been thinking..."

Youji sat up and looked at Aya's nervous expression.

"I ... I can't list you as the biological father...would you ..." He faltered, pulling at the sheets.

"What is it?" Youji asked.

"... Would you adopt them?" He asked after taking a deep breath.

"That way it would be official and everything," Aya mumbled not really knowing how to explain how he felt.

"I'd do whatever you need to me do in order to be their father, Aya. I'd be honoured," Youji smiled taking Aya's hands in his own as he lent forward and kissed the red head sweetly.

Leaning the red head to lay down he continued to kiss him, his hand going to the pajama shirt to undo the buttons. Aya let out a moan as Youji's lips went to work on his neck. Youji shifted Aya's legs apart and knelt between them as he began to kiss at the now moaning red heads collar bone. Getting the shirt undone Youji began to work his way down Aya's chest.

"...Wait, Youji, I don't want..." the red head stammered blushing as red as his hair.

"I'm sorry Aya." Youji replied leaning back, "I shouldn't have ..."

"It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I want ... I want it to be special that's all," Aya cut in to prevent misunderstanding.

"Will this be your first time?" Youji asked a little surprised.

He thought someone would have snatched the red head up by now. I mean it wasn't hard to see that Aya was a rare beauty not to mention intelligent, graceful and quite sensitive once you broke the ice.

"No, I've done it before but I want my first time with you to be special," Aya mumbled.

"Ok, I'll wait then," Youji smiled kissing his cheek softly. "I'll wait as long as you need me too," He added.

"I just want the time to be right," Aya explained still blushing deeply.

"Hell, I'll wait until the planets are in alignment if that's what you want, Aya. As long as it's me you want to be with."

"Thank you, Youji," Aya blushed.

Youji sat next to him once again and let Aya lay on his side with this head on Youji's thighs.

The Seven pulled into the garage and Youji cut the engine.

Aya was glad to be home after spending the day in the hospital. It had been one hell of a scare and had taken a lot out of him and now all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for at least twenty four hours.

Opening the door Aya got out of the car. Youji pulled out his keys, opened the door and let them into the house.

"We're home!" He called.

"Welcome back, are you feeling better now, Aya-kun?" the little blond asked dashing into the kitchen to fuss over Aya.

"Here, have a seat and I'll make you some tea," the little blond smiled pulling out a chair.

"Um, Omi, I'm under the impression that Aya just wants to go to bed. He didn't get much sleep at the hospital and it was a long night for him," Youji told Omi, putting a bag down and grabbing a mug for some coffee.

"Oh, Ok. I sorted out your room for you so it's all nice and ready for you," Omi smiled at the red head.

"Thank you, Omi, I really appreciate it," Aya smiled at the him.

"You're welcome," the blond beamed.

Aya headed up to his room and opened the door. It was spotless. The whole room was spotless. Omi hadn't just made the bed, he had bought a new sheet, bedcovers and pillow cases and even a throw. The room had been cleaned and the carpet had been scrubbed until it was free of blood droplets and then vacuumed. Omi had even plugged an electric air freshener into the socket near the window giving the room a really fresh feel. Going over to the bed, Aya drew back the quilt and climbed in. Laying down he yawned. He was asleep within minutes.

Aya was woke by a soft knocking at his door. Looking over to his alarm clock his eyes widened when he realised it was late afternoon. He'd slept all night and right the way around to the afternoon. He supposed he should expect to be tired. He was six months pregnant with twins after all. The door opened and Youji poked his head around it and smiled softly at a sleep ruffled red head.

"Morning. I thought you might be hungry since you didn't really eat dinner and you've missed breakfast. I was wondering if you wanted some lunch?" the blond smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it next to Aya.

"Um, yeah that would be nice," the red head replied sitting up slowly.

"I was gonna make some sandwiches or something," Youji told the red head as he helped him into a sitting position.

"Oh..." Aya's face fell a little.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing ... I just really fancy one of Ken's salads that's all. He's great at making them," Aya said, then continued after seeing the look Youji was giving him urging him to say what was on his mind for once.

The blond laughed relieved it wasn't something important or worrying.

"Sure, I'll get Ken to make you one. So are you feeling better?" Youji asked placing a hand on Aya's stomach and rubbing gently.

"Yeah, I'm still a little sore but I feel so much better. Maybe its because I'm in my own bed but I feel more ... I don't know, just more..."

"Relieved?" Youji chipped in.

"Yes. Now that I know they're both ok I feel better. I also have a wonderful father for our children," Aya smiled placing his hand on Youji's.

"I hope I'll be good at this. I don't wanna let you down," Youji sighed slightly worried.

"You'll be fine, Youji. I know you will," Aya smiled and gently kissed him.

Youji and Aya were cuddled together on the sofa looking through some of the catalogues Omi had left on the coffee table. The blond was getting excited over some of the items in the nursery section and was happily showing Aya all the stuff he thought they should be get. Aya was becoming more and more worried by the second. He was doing the mental math to the things Youji was pointing at and at the rate Youji was going at, there would be no way he would be able to afford all of it. That and the fact they need almost double of everything to make sure they had enough for both of the children.

His train of thought was interrupted by Youji asking his opinion on which type of baby monitors they should get.

"Huh! Oh, um..."

"You're not really into this are you," Youji sighed, stating more then asking.

"Yes, I am. All of this stuff looks beautiful and I would want nothing more for them both to have everything they need. It's just, well... I'm not sure I can afford all of this Youji. I'm not exactly rolling in money or anything," Aya said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about? Aya, we get paid shit loads of money. I've never seen you spend any of it really. What do you do with it all?" Youji asked with raised eyebrows.

"My sister," Aya replied in barely more then a whisper, "It's for her hospital bills and a trust fund for her to study with when she wakes up," the red head didn't see the harm in telling him everything now, after all he was a permanent part of his family now.

"Aya, Kritiker pays you sisters hospital bills, don't they?"

"They won't if I die," Aya said his voice becoming strained as he though about her being alone and helpless if that were to happen.

"You're not gonna die, Aya," Youji told him pulling him into a hug.

"There was no way of knowing that at the time and there still isn't," Aya said tears welling up. He knew he was becoming emotional but could do nothing to stop his tears.

"Well, I still get paid shit loads of money and I have more of it then I know what to do with. I guess now I know what to do with it all. Little auntie is gonna get the best treatment and then the best education and our kiddies are gonna be spoilt brats when I'm done with them," Youji told the sobbing red head as he kissed his cheeks and wiped away tears, "So, it just leaves one question."

"Whats that?" Aya asked.

"Pink or blue?"

"Youji, I..."

"Hush, Aya. Everything will be fine. I need to kiss up to your sister, ok. I'm not sure she'd like a guy like me," Youji smiled.

"She'd love you."

"Now let me be the good parent I've always thought I'd never get to be," he said picking up the catalogue again.

"Yellow."

"What?" Youji asked confused.

"Yellow, we should have yellow things for the babies," Aya smiled as he hugged Youji, his head fitting into the crook of his neck as a small smile gracing his lips.

The pair continued to flip through catalogues and magazines for various baby things with Aya still complaining at the expense. Youji couldn't expect too much. Aya was strict when it came to over spending after all. They were just looking at baby bathing equipment when Omi came into the room declaring he was back from school.

"Hi, I'm home. I was just gonna go and make ... Oooooh baby catalogues! Have you seen the little blankets on page twelve?" the little blond asked squealing and coming over to the pair.

"No? Why are they good?" Youji asked flipping to the correct page enthusiastically.

"They're so cute!" Omi said, looking over Youji's shoulder at the book.

"Have you two been shopping yet?"

"Not yet. We were goin-"

"Can I come?"

"...Sure I guess."

"Great! I know all the best places, I'll go get Ken-kun!" Omi squealed and ran off to find the brunette.

And so before Aya knew it he was being dragged shopping. He began to mentally hit the panic button in his head.

They walked down the crowded streets going in and out of shops. The red head was tired, over heated, thirsty and his feet were really starting to hurt, joining his back in giving him a painful throbbing sensation. He was having a really hard time being enthusiastic about this and he became more disinterested and annoyed with every store they went into.

He sighed as they went to yet another store. Omi immediately marched to the plushie section, dragging ken with him. Youji walked to a sales assistant to enquire on whether or not they had delivery services and the costs of it if they did just incase they wanted some larger items. This left Aya to wonder around alone. He liked the feel of this store despite being irritated when he first walked in. It was a quiet independent store so there were no over the top sales posters and promotions and best of all no sales clerks who bugged him that you'd get in those large chain stores.

Walking down one of the sections he came across an all in one baby jacket that looked like a little rabbit outfit. Picking it up he took a closer look. He smiled softly when he saw others, one of which seemed to resemble a Labrador puppy. They seemed perfect for cold weather and would look adorable on his little ones. The red head loved the fact the hoods had ear and little eyes but also that bottom had little tails on them, as well as the mits looking like paws. His smile broadened when he saw the little kitty ones that looked like tabby cats in the design of Beatrix Potter's naughty kittens. They were perfect.

Omi had finished looking at the bears and had dragged Ken over to where Youji was standing smiling fondly.

"I couldn't find anything interesting or anything we needed. Shall we go to the next one?" the little blond asked.

"I think we've been doing this wrong kiddo," Youji said quietly not taking his eyes off what he was smiling about.

Ken followed Youji's gaze, his eyes settled on Aya and he too smiled.

"That's really something," Ken grinned.

"Huh?" Omi replied.

"Look at that smile. I don't think I've ever seen it before. He really likes those baby grows doesn't he," the brunette said to Youji.

"Oh! They're so cu-Auccgh!" Omi began but was grabbed by the collar by Ken as he moved to go towards Aya.

"I think we should go home and leave you two to it. You should be using this as time to bond and look forward to your kids being born. Right, Youji."

"Huh?" Omi wondered.

"Thanks, Ken. Sorry, chibi, you've been a great help but this is the most enthusiastic I've seen him look all day. He hasn't really enjoyed going from store to store and being bugged by sales assistants." Youji said, ruffling Omi's hair.

"What did Ken mean when he said your kids, Youji?"

"Nothing, Omi. Look, I'll see you back at home okay?"

"Okay," Omi sighed looking put out.

"I'll make a salad for when he gets back okay, Youji. Come on, chibi,"

And with that Omi and ken left the store and headed home.

Coming up behind Aya, Youji slid his arms around his waist and petted the smiling redheads stomach. He startled at Youji's sudden appearance and dropped the baby jacket he was holding. Bending Youji picked it up and looked at it.

"You haven't really enjoyed this shopping trip very much have you," he said to him sighing.

"I... no, all the stores we went into were big and noisy and over the top. The sales assistants are irritating and their items were ridiculously priced and not very good quality," Aya replied looking stressed and tired, wanting the blond to understand that it had been a nice idea and wasn't their fault he hadn't enjoyed it.

"Do you wanna go home?"

"No, I think I like this store. I want to finish looking around," Aya told the tall blond, "I like these, they're beautiful," Aya said picking up the kitten jacket, "do you think we should get some more, just in case?" he asked the blond, looking at him for an opinion.

"Why not, it's better to have extra and be prepared!" Youji smiled, looking at some others, "they are damn adorable. Lets get another kitten one and then two more. Can we get the Labrador one and a rabbit one?" the blond said, smiling at the Labrador had always been fond of puppies.

Aya nodded and Youji picked out two more jackets. They continued around the store, Aya becoming rather enthusiastic about some of the unique items. Youji grinned as he watched Aya. He was practically glowing. It was something that made him want to take him home and make him his.

Ken stood at the kitchen counter preparing dinner. Omi was chopping some chicken into small chunks and adding them to a stir-fri while Ken was making Aya a salad.

"You know we should have a baby shower for Aya," Omi said off handedly.

"Hey, that's a great idea. He might really like that," Ken grinned.

"Nothing over the top but just a little gathering of sorts," Omi smiled, adding the last of the chicken to the wok on the burner, "you know Aya's not one for over the top things."

"Yeah, except Youji!"

"Ken!" Omi giggled, swatting him with a dish cloth, "do you think Aya would be ok with it?" Omi asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we should check with Youji. After all, Aya's delicate at the moment. We don't want him to over do it or get upset."

"Well, lets ask Youji what he thinks when they get back, ok?" Omi told the brunette.

With that settling the matter they continued to prepare dinner for them all.

End chapter.

Thank you to everyone for your reviews so far I love hearing what you thought. I would also like to thank everyone who added me to their alerts lists and to their favorites lists it made me so happy and I felt so loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or the characters. ... I wish I did though.

Authors note : Thanks Swotikins for beta'ing this, I know its a mission but you must deny these dark Spelling and Grammar mistakes their tomorrows Hahaha =D

Chapter Fifteen.

Ken ran his hand through his messy chocolate coloured locks and stared at the clock on the wall. It had been an extremely busy morning. He and Youji had taken the morning fangirls on by themselves as Omi was at school and Aya wasn't up to working. Well, according to Youji anyway.

Ken had noted an improvement in Youji over the last few months or so. Any woman that flirted with him was given the 'I'm flattered but no' line. It also meant that he actually did some work which was a blessing. Gone were the days of Youji slinking off for a date during his shift and Aya growling that the stock was wrong again and that Youji was being docked on his wages for the month for all the missing flowers. Not that the stock or even the flower shop had mattered and face it, their wages from the flower shop was nothing compared to their other job.

It occurred to Ken that it may just have been Aya being annoyed that Youji was all over these girls and not him. The thought of a jealous Aya made him grin and chuckle softly.

"Ken, will you get your butt off Mars and back in the shop please, there are customers waiting and you grinning like a moron ain't getting them served," Youji remarked as he bustled past carrying a heavy looking box of ribbon and wrapping materials.

"Is that the delivery we've been waiting for all week?" Ken asked gesturing to the box in Youji's arms.

"Yeah," the blond replied, setting it down next to the ribbon racks which had been looking bare for the last two days.

"Tell him he'd better be on time next delivery. Aya was practically spitting acid because it was supposed to be here two days ago. He was threatening to change supplier and yelling down the phone. He nearly broke it slamming it down. Ain't seen him that stressed in a while. He had to go lay down after that," Ken told Youji with a frown on his face.

"When was this? He isn't in any condition to be getting over stressed," Youji growled.

"Last night while you were making dinner with Omi, he was complaining about six wreaths that needing doing by tomorrow or something."

"Oh! You mean the Takakyo funeral Arrangement, that's supposed to go out tomorrow morning!" Youji groaned realising that today had just got much busier.

Scowling darkly he made his way back out to the van to give the delivery guy a piece of his mind, leaving Ken to begin putting the ribbon on the racks.

Ken's stomach growled as the clock chimed two. It was busy again and didn't show any signs of getting quiet enough for lunch any time soon. Youji was wrapping a bunch of flowers for and elderly gentleman as three more customers waited to be served and Ken was taking a large order for a wedding. As he said his good bye's a tray appeared on the counter swiftly followed by Aya pouring him a coffee from the jug and placing a ham sandwich in front of him.

"I thought you might all be hungry," Aya said as he poured Youji a coffee. Setting his plate down on the counter, he waited for Youji to finish serving.

"Aya, are you sure you're..."

"Finish serving your customers, Youji. It's rude to keep them waiting," Aya cut in, glaring until Youji slouched back to the arrangement table

"Thanks, Aya," Ken grinned, "I haven't had a chance to have lunch yet," he said taking a bite of his sandwich and almost purring at the good taste.

"You should have called me, I would have come and helped," The red head told him taking a sip of the tea he had made himself.

"Youji said you weren't up to working today,"

"I'm fine, I was just ..."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed, Aya, but according to you, you're always 'fine'," Ken told him.

"I'm..."

"Just not good at admitting that sometimes your not fine?" Ken asked smiling softly, "Like right now you'd tell me you were fine if I asked, when really I know for a fact your back hurts, your feet are sore and you're tired to boot," Ken said bluntly.

"... But ...How do you ...?" Aya asked, his thin red eyebrows rising in surprise.

"You're rubbing you back a lot and you keep shifting your weight from foot to foot. You've got bags under your eyes and you look paler then usual. I have to admit Youji is right, Aya. You're not up to working today and if you don't get some rest you won't be tomorrow either," Ken told him seriously.

Sighing the red head sat on the stool and looked at his hands.

"I don't want to be a burden and I don't want to be looked upon as lazy," Aya mumbled trying to resist the urge to cry.

"You just need to stay off your feet try not to do too much. You're heavily pregnant with twins, Aya, you're not superman and no one is going to look at you as if you're lazy. I'll poke their eye's out with a pencil if they do," Ken smiled, putting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder and making stabbing movement with the other, "No one expects you to be able to keep up with your regular pace. Go and get some rest, we'll run things here."

"No. There is so much to do, we have that funeral arrangement to do which reminds me ..."

"The stock arrived this morning and me and Youji will get right on the arrangements," Ken cut in.

"When? You're up to your necks in it here!" Aya snapped gesturing to the busy shop that had customers and boxes everywhere.

Ken sighed in defeat, he glanced at Youji who was still busy and then looked around.

"Ok, I'll find something for you to do but if Youji ask's you twisted my arm until I agreed, Ok?" he said in a hushed voice.

"Youji doesn't have a say in what I do and don't do anyway," Aya frowned.

"No, but I'll still get whined at. He wanted you to take it easy today for some reason," Ken shrugged.

"Hnnn," was all Aya said still frowning.

"I'll take care of the stock out back and you can start the arrangements," Aya told Ken, knowing the others wouldn't put everything where it was supposed to go.

"What? Hell no, Aya! All those heavy boxes, Youji will kill me if I let you sort them out. Why don't I get you a comfy chair and you can sit out back and make a start on the arrangements. You won't be disturbed by customers, you get off your feet, your back gets a break and your much better at wreaths then I am anyway. Its a win, win situation and I don't get murdered by Youji." Ken suggested.

"You're right, you are terrible at wreaths," Aya commented, "... and sitting down does sound good. Thank you, Ken" he added mumbling, "You had better sort the stock properly. I'll kill you if it isn't. I hate it when I can't find anything in there," Aya said seriously his eye's narrowing at the brunette.

Aya was just putting the finishing touches to the fourth wreath when Omi came into the back singing the theme song to the latest anime he was into. He hung his backpack off the stacked wooden chairs that had been moved to make way for the comfortable swivel chair that Ken had brought up from in front of the mission room computer.

"Hey, Aya kun."

"Welcome home. How was school?" Aya said pausing in his work to greet Omi.

"Same old, same old," the blue eyed boy replied shrugging, "I was hoping these items would arrive today. I came home straight away to get started on them but I see you're already on it. Do you want me to help out?" he asked.

"I only have two more to do."

"I'll get straight on to one then. We'll have the last two done in no time," Omi beamed, grabbing a chair and setting to work on a wreath.

They had been done within the hour and if Aya had to be honest he was very grateful for the help. Putting the final two wreaths in the cooler, Omi came back to find Aya talking on his phone.

"Yes, that's fine. ... One moment please, Leon" Aya turned to Omi as he began to clean the work counter.

"Omi, I have an appointment tomorrow, do you think you could cover my shift with Ken?" Aya asked covering the mouth piece of the phone with his hand.

"Sure," Omi smiled, picking up a cloth to wipe the counter over.

"Thank you, Omi," Aya said before moving his hand and speaking into the phone, "Yes tomorrow is fine, I will see you then, Bye."

Putting the phone away, Aya moved to stand. As he did so there was a small noise as a button on the lower part of his shirt popped off. Sighing Aya assessed the damage. This had been the third button in two days.

Omi bent to pick the button up and handed it to Aya.

"Don't say a word, Omi. Not a single word," Aya scowled as he left the room leaving Omi with his mouth open and his sentence on the tip of his tongue.

There was a knock at Aya's door as he shifted to try and get comfortable in bed. Groaning he got up and waddled to the door, Opening it he came face to face with Youji and a stack of pillows. He raised an eyebrow as Youji smiled.

"What on earth are those for?" Aya asked.

"You," he replied simply, passing Aya and dumping them all on the bed.

"Youji, I have enough pillows and why is that one so long?" Aya was puzzled by a lot of Youji's behaviour but this was new.

"Well, these are to help you get comfortable and this one supports you as you sleep," Youji explained.

"... But I..."

"Get into bed and I'll show you," Youji smiled.

Aya raised an eyebrow but did as he was asked. Laying on his side, Aya looked up at Youji. The blond grabbed a pillow and arranged it to support the red head's back placing another next to it to support the lower part and the long one was arranged to support his stomach and his leg. Aya felt like he was cuddling a long pillow but he did feel much more comfortable.

"There, is that better?" the blond asked.

"Hnn," Aya nodded.

"Now you won't get back ache and you stomach is supported and you wont wake up with a dead leg because you other one isn't pressing down on it," Youji told him.

"Where did you learn all this?" Aya asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well, I noticed you've been tired lately and sometime when I'm passing your room I can hear you tossing and turning. You don't seem worried by anything so I thought it might be discomfort. So, I asked Leon about it ... actually I asked Leon about a lot and he got me this book and -"

"You researched on how to make me comfortable?"

"Umm, yeah," Youji said rubbing the back of his neck.

Aya's expression softened and he gave Youji a warm smile.

"Thank you, Youji."

"Well, good night, Aya," Youji smiled as he turned to leave.

"Youji ..." Aya said sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Youji asked worried.

"... Would you ... Would you like to spend the night?" Aya said softly trailing off into a mumble as he became interested in a stray thread on his blanket, "I mean, you're going to be their father so ..."

"Just because I'm going to be their father doesn't mean... Aya, I don't want you to feel pressured into this or anything. Have I been going overboard with this or...?"

"No, you've been wonderful, Youji." the red head cut in.

"You don't have to sleep with me because I'm gonna be their father or anything because if you are, then -"

"But I want to!" Aya cut in again his voice raising slightly.

"What? Sleep with me because I'm their fath-"

"I want to sleep with you because I love you, you moron!" Aya all but yelled then blushed madly at his own loud statement.

Coming over Youji climbed onto the bed with Aya and rested a hand on his stomach rubbing gently. He tilted Aya's chin upwards slightly as his lips pressed against the red heads.

"I love you too, Aya. Are you sure about this? Is it what you really want?" Youji asked.

The red head nodded

"I need to hear you say it, Aya." the blond said seriously their eyes meeting.

"I'm sure, Youji. I want to be with you, properly ... as lovers," Aya replied with softly before leaning in to kiss the blond again.

Youji gently wrapped his arms around Aya's waist supporting his back as Aya's hands moved to the blonds honey coloured locks. Their kisses became more heated and passionate as Youji began to undo Aya's shirt.

"Can we turn the light off?" the red head asked as Youji worked on his buttons.

"Sure, I'll put the lamp on," Youji said moving to get up.

"No, I mean can we turn all the lights off?"

"Why?"

"Please?" Aya asked drawing his shirt front closed.

"All right," Youji sighed as walked over to the light switch turning it off.

Coming back to the bed he began to kiss Aya and once again laid him down. He began to move his hand up Aya's stomach and towards his chest when Aya grabbed his hand and slowly eased it to his hip. Resting it their for a while Youji began to kiss the red heads neck, sucking up little marks that he knew he'd be moaned at for in the morning.

His hand began to slide up once more and was caught by Aya's yet again. Sitting up, Youji put the lamp on.

"What's wrong, Aya?" he asked with a frown, leaning back to kneel in front of him.

"Nothing," he replied pulling his shirt closed at looking at the sheets.

"Bullshit! It's like you don't want me to touch you. You don't want this, do you?" Youji retorted.

"I do! I ...It's just ..." Aya faltered.

"It's just what, Aya?" Youji replied trying not to become frustrated.

"Are you... Are you sure you find me attractive like this?" Aya asked, dreading what sort of answer he was going to get.

"What do you mean?" Youji asked confused.

"I'm not exactly good looking and I have breasts and I'm, well, there's no other way to say 'I'm fat' is there?" Aya becoming more and more upset by the second as tears welled in his eye's.

Grabbing Aya's hand he pressed it to the bulge in his tight black boxers.

"You feel that, Aya?" Youji told him trying not to groan at the feel of Aya's warm hand on his crotch.

"That has to be the hardest I've ever been in my entire life. You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. You have skin like a porcelain doll. Hair such a passionate shade of red it turns me on just looking at it. Eyes such a beautiful shade that I forget what I was going to say every time look into them and lips so soft looking I've wondered for ages if there was any softer material known to man," Youji told him, caressing the tearful red head

"But I'm so- " Aya began.

"You're pregnant, Aya, and I'm not sure why but being pregnant with my children is really doing it for me right now. I want to make love to you, Aya. I want you to feel how much I care for you. I don't find you unattractive at all, in fact just looking at you is making me feel like blowing my load on the spot." Youji told him.

Youji lent forward and kissed Aya, wrapping his arms around him. He groaned into the red heads mouth as Aya squeezed him through his boxers making him want to pin his lover down and fuck him through the mattress.

"Can I?" Youji asked.

"Yes," Aya pleaded as Youji's hand went to the elasticised waist band of his pajama bottoms.

He gasped as Youji began to stroke him, Quickly reducing him to incoherent pants and moans. His own hand dipped into Youji's boxers and began to return the favour making Youji growl in pleasure. Gently pulling Aya's pajama bottoms off with his free hand he tossed them to the floor shortly followed by his indigo cotton briefs.

"Do you have anything I can ..." Youji began.

"In the draw," Aya panted.

"The top one?"

"Yes," he whined missing the strokes and touches from Youji's smooth hands as he reached over to the draw of the bedside cabinet.

"Got it!" Youji replied, grinning triumphantly and wiggling the tube of warming lubricant.

Popping open the cap he squeezed some onto his fingers. Cupping Aya's rear in his hand he began rubbing a finger at his entrance. He looked the red head in the eye's smiling softly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, for the love of god just do it already!" Aya begged.

Youji gently inserted a finger and waited for him to adjust to the feel. The red head began to squirm.

"Youji, Please!" Aya whined, whimpering with need.

Youji began to move his finger in and out adding another as he did so. Aya cried out in pleasure when Youji hit his prostate and continued to keep doing so every time after that.

"Youji!" the red head moaned, sweat beginning to bead on his forehead as he felt himself nearing release.

Eye's glazing over with lust, Youji withdrew his fingers and lent back on his heels to coat his member in lube. Leaning over Aya he pressed himself at the red heads entrance. Easing himself in slowly as not to hurt his pregnant lover. He waited until Aya nodded, signaling him to move before withdrawing most of the way then thrusting back in. He had only thrusted a couple of times before Aya began to look uncomfortable.

"Youji, I, I can't, not like this,"

"What's wrong?" Youji asked stopping.

"My back is beginning to hurt like this," Aya replied grimacing at the ache building in his lower back.

"Ok, how about this," Youji asked shifting Aya so he was upright and sitting in Youji's lap.

Resting Aya's back against his chest and supporting the red heads stomach with his hand, he placed the other on his hip and began to ease himself back into him.

"Mmm... that's ... ah! ... much better, Oh!" Aya said between moans and gasps as Youji pressed Aya down onto his aching member and grinding them together.

Moving his hand from Aya's stomach he began to squeeze and stroke Aya's erection causing him to leak over the blonds fingers and moan in pleasure. It wasn't long before Aya began to feel himself getting close.

"Youji! ... I ... Oh!"

"Oh god, Aya! Your voice is so damn hot! Say my name again."

"Youji ... ahh!" Aya cried before letting out a long, low moan of pure ecstasy as he was tipped over the edge and sent hot white spurts of cum over Youji's hand and across his sheets.

"Oh God! Aya! Fuck!" Youji yelled as Aya's insides clamped down and tipped Youji into his own mind numbing orgasm.

With a contented sigh he pulled out from Aya and helped clean him up. Tossing the tissues in the bin he laid Aya down. They laid together for a while with their hands intertwined together on Aya's stomach as their children shifted inside.

"That reminds me..." Aya mumbled as one of their children gave a particularly hard kick.

"I have an appointment with Leon tomorrow, I'd like it if you came with me. He wants to give me a general check up and an ultra sound," Aya said around a yawn.

"Of course," Youji smiled kissing Aya on the cheek as he snuggled up to the red head and pulled the blankets over them.

Within moments they were both settling into a peaceful sleep.

End chapter.

Thank you to everyone who added me to any of their lists, I'm really glad you're all enjoying my fic so far. Also a really big thank you to Joybug, ShonenAiSorcerer, AllyraMortlock, CaT70 and woljf for all your reviews they've made me very happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: As with every other chapter there is supposed to be a disclaimer here but ... *sighs* It depresses me that I don't own Weiss Kreuz. Ok I'll be honest I just want to own Aya, Youji and a few select others. I don't own them or Weiss Kreuz and make no money off any of this what so ever. ... but who care about money when you have YAOI! =D

Thanks Swotikins for beta'ing this, you're the best!

I'm sooooooooo sorry this chapter took so long to write out, I had an expo to attend at the end of October so I had to work on a cosplay for the masquerade (I didn't win, I never do but it was so much fun that I don't care if I do or not and I have to do it at least once a year =D) So I didn't have as much time as I would have liked to sit down and write during October. I felt there was a large amount in this chapter I needed to get just right or it'd fall flat and disappoint people. I've rewritten most of these scenes so many times feel like I've written the chapter ten times over.

I just hope you all like it *is worried* please let me know what you think. =P, Enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen.

Aya wiped his stomach over with the paper towels that the blond had handed him. In recent months Aya had decided that he didn't like ultra sound gel very much. It was messy and cold and when it dried it turned slightly white. This meant if he was wearing black then more then likely it would show on the front waist band on his trousers. Youji had found this funny and when he had pointed it out Aya was none to amused at the dirty joke he had made.

Leon turned from his computer and back to the pair on the examination bed, coming over he held out two ultra sound pictures for Aya.

"Firstly, these are for you," he smiled.

"Thank you," the red head smiled as Youji peeked over his shoulder at the pictures with a soft smile on his face.

"Ok, from what I can gather from the ultra sound your little ones are both very healthy and are doing very well. Your weight, blood and urine are all fine and your blood pressure is regulating in comparison to the last time I saw you. You need to lay off the sweets a little though, your sugar levels are high and if you don't stop over indulging your teeth will suffer," Leon told the red head, becoming stern at the mention of teeth.

Aya nodded sheepishly. 

"Now after an examination of your bust I'm not confident you'll be able to breast feed for very long if at all. It seems that although the increased amounts of estrogen caused their development it may not be enough for you to produce adequate amounts of milk if any at all," he informed the red head, who looked up form the ultra sound pictures to pay attention to what he was being told.

"How will I know for sure?" Aya replied.

"Only time will tell but if you do start producing milk you will begin to leak and they will swell quite a bit more and become rather solid and tender."

"I see," Aya groaned, this was another thing for him not to look forward to. He hadn't enjoyed the soreness the first time round.

Leon cleaned his hands and pulled on another pair of examination gloves.

"I have to give you a short examination to assess whether you'll be able to give birth naturally or not. If possible I'd like it to be natural for you. A C-section would be easier for you but your recovery will be longer and I know you are uncomfortable with hospitals. Some people have the option of a home birth but given the unusual circumstances of your pregnancy I don't think that is advisable. There may be complications or at worst large amounts of difficulties and a C-section may be necessary after all," Leon explained.

Aya looked at Youji worried. Taking his hand Youji kissed it lightly, "you'll be fine Aya. I'll be right here holding your hand."

"I..."

"It's all right, Aya. We can do this in your own time, I won't hurry you. If your uncomfortable with it I could have a woman .." began Leon.

"No!" Aya almost yelled, his cheeks flushing darkly, "it's just... will it ... be painful like last time?" Aya asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I can't can't promise it won't be uncomfortable but I will make is as painless as I can," he told the worried red head who was still clutching Youji's hand.

"I don't really have much choice in the matter do I. What do you need me to do?" Aya sighed.

"If you could just remove your trousers and underwear and lay on your back on the examination bed. Try not to worry too much, I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Don't worry, Aya. I'll be here," the blond told him, giving his hand a squeeze and kissing his forehead.

Aya stood and undid his trousers and removed them, shortly followed by his underwear. Sitting down onto the bed he laid down still clutching Youji's hand. He let out a breath as he stared at the ceiling. Leon parted his thighs and began the examination. Trying to be as gentle as possible he checked Aya over, reassuring him as he did so. Aya held his breathe and clamped his eyes shut. He didn't like the fact that someone other then Youji was touching him in an intimate area, even if it was a doctor it made him feel violated for some reason. He was grateful that it wasn't anywhere near as painful as the first time he'd been examined in that area. 

"All done, you can relax now," Leon told him as he moved away and peeled his gloves off.

"That wasn't as bad as last time was it, Aya?" Youji smiled, kissing his hand before helping him to sit up and passing him his underwear.

"Hnn."

After Aya redressed, he sat down whilst Leon wrote his findings and results in the notes. Turning towards them he smiled.

"From what I can tell it looks as though a natural birth will be possible. I will have a team on standby however just incase. I'm not sure how far you'll dilate and I don't want to risk tearing and other complications."

"Tearing?" Aya asked his voice higher then normal.

"Yes, it happens during delivery sometimes. If the midwife can tell the mother when to and when not to push then its possible to prevent it. However, due to the fact your quite obviously male it may be difficult for you as you may not be able to... well, open as much," Leon finished, trying not to scare Aya who already looked as though he had gotten two shades paler then normal.

"So, what your saying is, he can deliver naturally but he could need a C-section because his hole might not get big enough?" Youji asked trying to understand completely.

"Yes, it's all down to whether his hips have adapted and whether his muscles are strong enough to deal with the contractions and the dilating of his birth canal," Leon explained.

"... but the tearing?" Aya asked his throat dry.

"I will be here to coach you to the best of my ability. I will do everything I can to prevent that. You do have to understand though that ultimately the decision of whether you can deliver naturally lies with me. If it's a danger to you or your children then I will preform a C-section."

"I understand... it's just... how will I know how to ... " the red head asked. Faltering he made a gesture toward his stomach and a downwards sweep of his hands to show what he meant.

"Don't worry I can provide a number of antenatal lessons for you if you'd like. I can fully go through everything you'd need to know and what to expect. Normally I'd book you in for antenatal classes but in your case I feel private lessons would be more suited for you for obvious reasons." Leon told them setting the notes down, "Do you have any questions or anything else you'd like to discuss?" He asked them both.

"No," Aya replied.

"I was wondering about sex and -"

"Youji!" Aya snapped glaring at him.

"What? I want to make sure it's ok to make love to you without-"

"Youji! Shut up!" Aya cut in, blushing a dark shade of red.

"As long as you're gentle and Aya isn't strained or uncomfortable in any way then there isn't really a problem. Although you do need to be careful around your due date as it can cause you to go into labour," Leon chuckled at the embarrassed look on Aya's face and the serious look on Youji's.

"So, it's ok then?"

"Yes, it's fine. Just don't be rough and make sure you don't over do it. Aya needs to get plenty of rest. I don't want to see him admitted because you pumped him into the mattress and he's suffering exhaustion."

"Oh god! Can I leave now?" the humiliated red head groaned.

"Yes, but before you do I need to arrange these lessons with you. Of course, Youji is more then welcome to attend also. It's a good idea to bring a birthing partner," Leon replied.

"Birthing partner?" Youji asked.

"Yes, it's always reassuring to have someone there to help and reassure the mother during labour and delivery and to attend to any needs the mother may have," the doctor replied smiling at the pair.

"Can I come too, Aya?" Youji asked.

"Yes, Youji. I'd like it if you did," Aya said to the blond, who had taken his hand like he was ready to beg if the red head said 'no'.

The trip back in the car was quiet. Aya was looking out of the window, his cheeks still flushed from the embarrassing conversation between Youji and Leon. He thought back to last night and blushed harder. His trousers were suddenly a lot tighter. Youji pulled into the garage next to Aya's Porsche, being careful not to hit Ken's bike. The amount of times Ken had chased Youji around the shop with a mop in his hands for knocking it over was ridiculous. Switching the engine off he turned to Aya. The red head hadn't looked at him the entire way home. 

"Aya, are you mad at me?" the blond asked confused.

"No, what made you think that?" He replied, equally confused.

"Well, you haven't said a word all the way home. Infact you haven't even looked at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Youji, not at all. I'm just ... well... I was just thinking, that's all."

"Aya, your cheeks are really flushed, are you ok?" Youji asked moving closer to check his forehead.

Aya let out a small whimper of need as Youji's soft hands brushed against his neck. Immediately he realised and slapped a hand over his mouth.

Youji's face broke into a dirty grin.

"My my, what could you be thinking about I wonder?" Youji whispered into his ear before nipping at it.

"I , I, ..." Aya stammered before letting out a groan as the blond began planting kisses along his jaw line before moving to his neck, "Youji... I , I ... Mmmnnn"

Youji's hand slid down Aya's side and toward the bulge in his trousers. He paused to rub there before giving it a squeeze. Aya arched off his seat pressing himself into Youji's hand. The tall blond's hands quickly worked at pulling down the trousers and freeing the redheads erection.

"Youji! We're in the car!" the needy red head panted.

"I know."

"If someone comes they'll-" he whined.

"I know."

The blonds lips suddenly engulfed the red head's member and Aya forgot what he was trying to say. Within a short space of time his words were reduced to pants, moans and pleas for Youji to finish him.

"Youji! I'm coming!"

Aya's hands were suddenly tight in Youji's golden locks and he let out a long smooth moan as he spilled his seed into Youji's waiting mouth. Panting he flopped back into his seat.

"... I know" the blond panted grinning smugly in response to the last sentence Aya had said.

"...Cheeky bastard" the red head mumbled making a lazy attempt to swat at Youji's head as his eye's drooped.

"You wanna go up to bed for a while? You're starting to nod off," Youji asked as he pulled Aya's trousers back up.

"Hmmm," came the sleepy reply.

"Come on, let me get you up to bed," he chuckled.

They entered the house to find Omi and Ken sitting at the kitchen table with Manx.

"I'll be down in a minute," the blond called as he headed towards the stairs behind Aya.

Climbing the stairs felt like it was never going to end. The red head's legs felt jelly like from the mind blowing orgasm he'd had in the car. Slightly out of breathe he rubbed his back as he reached the top. It was becoming more and more difficult to do things the further along in his pregnancy he got. He wasn't about to admit to that though.

Youji took Aya by the hand and coming to his room he opened the door. Leading his precious red head to the bed he pulled back the blankets. Settling Aya under them he kissed his forehead and tucked him in.

"I'm not a child, Youji, and I can sleep in my own bed," he groaned as Youji made sure he was comfortable.

"No but you're carrying two children and I want you in my bed. Besides my bed is a lot more comfortable then yours," the blond smiled and petted Aya's bump through the blankets.

"I want a full report and fill in when she's gone and -"

"Aya, go to sleep. When you wake up I'll fill you in on everything, Ok."

"Hnnn, you had better," came Aya's reply as he began to nod off.

"Take as long as you need. My bed is your bed now," Youji whispered and kissed his forehead. Straightening up he turned to leave.

"I love you, Youji," Aya told him quietly.

"I love you too, gorgeous," the blond replied fondly and with that Youji shut the door and walked down the hall towards the stairs, leaving his lover to rest.

The lights came on with a flash as the chocolate haired youth hit the switch on the wall behind him.

"So it's just a straight in and straight out job this time?" the tall blond asked, surprised that it wasn't some kind of complicated under cover mission.

"No going undercover or dressing as female air hotesses this time?" Ken asked hopefully. He'd hated that, it was like a massive stain on his dignity.

"You loved it really, Ken kun" Omi giggled.

"Shut it brat!" Ken shot, playfully throwing a cushion in the blue eyed youths direction.

"We all know Ken looked crap in a skirt, unlike someone we know," Youji sniggered.

"Hpft!" Omi scowled, poking his tongue out at the pair.

Standing up, Youji stretched and let out an long, loud yawn.

"Well, I'll leave the strategising to you, then," he told the youth, patting him on the head.

"You'll be all right with the maps, won't you, Omi? I wanted to catch the game so I'll catch up with you in a couple of hours," Ken asked already half way up the stairs and not really giving Omi much chance to object.

"We'll make a start a little later ..." Omi said turning to Youji, "Ken kun promised me he would... Ken!" the little blond began then shrieked the brunettes name when he realised Ken had bailed out on him, "I guess I'll get to work on those maps now then," Omi sighed, plodding off, realising that for yet another night his science project wasn't going to get done.

Youji turned to leave as well but was stopped by Manx when she spoke.

"Youji, may I have a word?"

Aya stirred, rolled onto his side and attempted to go back to sleep as he felt his children shifting inside him. There was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep with the way they were moving. He gasped as he felt a particularly hard kick and groaned as another followed shortly after. Sitting up he rubbed a hand down his face in an attempt to clear his mind as the other went to his stomach to quell what felt like a fight going on internally. The dark wood door opened and Youji poked his head around it.

"Oh good, you're already awake. I didn't like the idea of having to wake you," he said softly as he came over and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" the red head asked, his slender brows knitting together.

"Manx wants to see you. She says-"

"I don't care what she says, Youji. You know how I feel about her," Aya cut in, a hand rubbing his bump protectively.

"Aya, she says it's really important that she sees you. She wants to make amends to what she said before or something," Youji replied, "don't worry, I won't let anything happen, I'll come with you," he added, placing his hand over the red head's, which was still on his stomach.

"I don't want -" the red head began.

"I know you don't want to talk to her, gorgeous, but she seems sincere. Give her a chance, Aya."

"To what, Youji? Tell me to get rid of my children!" Aya snapped, his voice coming out more shrill then he planned as he began to get upset.

"Aya! For fuck sake, trust me! I won't let that happen!"

"... Hmfpt! This had better be good, Youji. My back is hurting and if I have to go down there and listen to her say something I don't want to hear I'm going to be very annoyed!" Aya growled.

Getting off the bed, the red head straightened his clothes and ran his hands through his hair whilst looking in the mirror in an attempt to make himself look presentable. He waddled to the door and stopped when he heard a snigger.

"What?" he demanded his eye's narrowing.

"Nothing baby, you just have the cutest waddle," Youji grinned before dodging a blow to the head.

Coming slowly down the stairs into the mission room to where Manx was waiting, Aya sat down on the large soft sofa and waited for the curly head haired woman to begin talking. He didn't bother making himself comfortable, he didn't expect to be there for very long.

"I wanted to speak to Aya," Manx said, looking to Youji, her voice a lot softer then usual much unlike how she usually spoke to them when giving them missions.

"He's not leaving!" Aya snapped, taking Youji's hand in his own.

Sighing, Manx looked at the floor and wrung her hands in her lap. What she was about to talk about seemed to become more difficult to discuss by the minute. It wasn't something she wanted to tell anyone let alone have to tell it to two people but if it was necessary to make peace with Aya then it would have to be done.

"You've probably deemed my previous actions cold, heartless and somewhat cruel," she began taking a deep breathe, "but I assure you there were reasons why I said the things I did," she continued, her red locks obscuring her face from view.

"Hnn," Aya replied paying little attention to what she was saying.

"I was concerned that you would be put in danger, put your team in danger or worse get them ... killed," she told them faltering at the last words.

"Manx?" Youji asked concerned. This was far from how she usually behaved around them.

"I didn't want you to go through that kind of loss!" Manx told the stoic red head almost begging him to understand.

"You speak from experience," Aya uttered, confirming rather then asking. His amethyst eye's widened when she nodded.

Youji looked from the almost shocked red head to the visibly upset one.

"Yes," Manx replied in barely more then a whisper as her shoulders sagged with the weight of her past.

"You were on a team?" the blond asked surprised, not expecting her to be anything more then a personal assistant to Persia.

"It was a long time ago now," she said with a sad smile. Her days on her team had been happy ones despite the work they used to do.

"What happened?" Youji asked unable to stop himself.

"I was young, foolish and very stubborn. I was working with a team much like this one. I must have been around Omi's age if not a little older when fell pregnant. Young, I know. I thought I could manage to continue working. I didn't tell the others on my team that I was pregnant and forbid the father from doing so either," she told them sounding regretful.

"You were banging a team member?" Youji blurted out before he could stop himself.

"It wasn't supposed to happen but it did. It was one of the reasons that when we formed Weiss I demanded that you all be male. I didn't think any of you would be into the same sex," she said rolling her eye's at Youji.

"Yeah, well, Aya is truly one of a kind. I fell for him instantly. You should hear the noises he makes when I suck - ouch!"

"Youji!" Aya scolded slapping the back of his head, "please continue, Manx," Aya said, still glaring at Youji who was now rubbing the back of his head, his face screwed up in pain.

"I was on a mission with my team. I was four months pregnant at the time. We wasn't expecting anything to go wrong but it seems the target was expecting us and the number of guards around tripled. I was ..." she faltered, biting her lip, fighting to control the wave of emotions that pulled at the heart, "I was shot in the lower stomach ... when my team learnt of my situation and then of my pregnancy ... they panicked. It compromised the mission and two of our team were killed. The remaining member managed to get me to a hospital but by then I was unconscious," she told them faltering at particularly painful memorys, she choked back a sob.

"What happened?" Aya asked almost not wanting to hear the answer, knowing it wouldn't be a happy ending.

"When I came to I was told that not only had I lost my lover and another member of our team but I learnt that I had lost our child and that my womb had been so badly damaged that the only way to save me was to remove it completely."

The red haired woman bit her lip as she desperately fought to control the tears and lump that formed in her throat preventing her from saying anything else. Youji sat there in stunned silence. It was Aya who moved first. Manx's eyes widened when she felt warm arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for your loss and the pain I put you through. I understand now and I'm sorry for the things I said," Aya told her quietly as he rubbed his hand in small circles on her back. Still unable to say anything Manx just buried her head in his chest and sobbed uncontrollably as her resolve broke completely. She stayed there for just over twenty minutes before she let out a small chuckle.

"They're kicking."

"I know, I can feel them," Aya griped rubbing his stomach.

"Here, drink this, it'll help," Youji told her handing her a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you, both of you," she whispered.

"No, Manx, I owe it to you. All this time your were just concerned for my feelings and our safety. I didn't think about why you said those things before I reacted. I never once stopped to consider your feelings."

"I have to admit. It wasn't just concern for you. I ... I was also very jealous of the fact you were pregnant. I've wanted kids for a while now," Manx admitted looking at the floor.

"You can baby sit any time you want to or when I'm on missions," Aya told her, "and your more then welcome to come and visit." he added.

"I'll get the little ones to call you Auntie if you want," Youji added trying to make her smile.

"That won't be necessary, Aya. You won't be Weiss after your children are born,"

"W - What?" Aya stammered.

"Kritiker will be giving you a fresh start,"

"...but Ay ..." the red head began

"We will continue to pay the hospital bills and you can still maintain contact with Weiss but you will not be allowed to carry out missions. Your children need a stable home and risking your life every mission is not stable. If you die they will be defenceless and alone," she told him.

Aya hated to admit it but she was right. He had been worrying about this for a while now. If his sisters bills were going to be paid regardless then it would be ok to stay home and raise his children without worrying what would happen to them should he die.

"You're sure the bills will still be paid?" Aya asked Manx.

"Yes, everything will remain the same until you state otherwise,"

Aya looked from Manx to Youji unsure of what to say. Youji took his hand and smiled at him.

"This is your chance Aya. A fresh start with a family. You should take this opportunity,"

"What about Youji?" the red head asked worried.

"Youji will remain Weiss," Manx stated confirming Aya's worries.

"I'm not who's important here, Aya I -"

"You're important to us, Youji!" Aya told the blond, putting a hand on his bump to show that he meant all three of them. I don't think I can do this without you, Youji! I won't leave without you," Aya's breathing became shallow at the thought of his new found family being ripped apart.

"Aya, calm down! Breathe!" Youji told him putting his hands on the almost hysterical red head.

"Youji will remain Weiss but he will be able to live with you. The apartment will be fairly near by and Youji will still be required to work in the flower shop to maintain his cover. You will say you've left to raise your children. Don't worry Aya we're not seperating you," Manx told him reassuringly.

"Are you all right with this?" Youji said asking him.

"I ... can I think on it?"

"What is there to think about?" Youji asked confused

"Youji, this is my home ... you're all here and..."

"...And they still will be, Aya. It's not like you won't be able to stroll down the road and visit. I'll still be working here so we'll never be able to get rid of Omi and Ken," Youji chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you really ok with this, Youji?"

"It's not up to me,"

"But this will affect you too, I don't want to force your life to change if you don't want it too,"

"It already has, Aya. For the better. Much better," Youji said rubbing the red heads stomach and kissing his cheek.

"So can I give the go ahead?" Manx asked looking at the pair.

"Yes," Aya told her after another glance at Youji to make sure he really was ok with this.

"I should go report back to Persia then and make arrangements," she said straightening up and getting ready to leave, "first I need to use your bathroom, though, I'm a mess," she said pulling out a compact mirror and glancing into it. With a wince at her smeared make up she snapped it shut again.

"Manx ... thank you for telling us. You didn't have to and I'm sorry for misunderstanding your intentions," Aya told her taking her hand.

"I'm also sorry for the things I said and I'm glad I told you. I've never really told anyone about this and I feel a little better for it," she smiled at him and then left for the stairs.

The youngest member of Weiss sat in his room scowling at the blue prints of a large corporate building which were sprawled all over the usually neat desk in front of him. Whilst comparing them to another set for the same building he could quite clearly see large section of the basement that wasn't accounted for and didn't seem to exist on the more recent ones. He decided that he was either getting a lot better at this or the targets were getting a lot stupider.

He lent back in his chair with a sigh and a small noise caught his attention. Looking to the floor he spotted a memory stick. It didn't look familiar to him and defiantly wasn't one of his. His brows knitted together as he bent down to pick it up. The stick had fallen from a pocket of one of the jackets he used for missions. He had brought it up to his room ages ago with the intent to sew the hole in the left side, Yet another of the things he hadn't seemed to get done. Still frowning at the item he popped it into his laptop and began to examine the contents. He sighed as he noted the encrypted documents.

"I know its a smart idea to do this but for once in their measly pathetic little lives can't they forget to do this!" Omi whined aloud as he began to decode the encryptions.

It had been several hours and Ken had come and gone with a few cups of tea believing the small blond to be working hard on their current mission. He was feeling bad for ditching him when he promised to help with the science project which now didn't look like it was going to get done tomorrow either.

Omi let out a loud cheer and congratulated himself with a pocky stick as he cracked the code. It didn't last long and the pocky stick fell from his mouth as the documents decoded and he saw the contents. Grabbing his phone he dialled a familiar number.

"This is Bombay, put me through to the research department," he drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently as he waited to be connected.

"Hello, this is Bombay of Weiss speaking. I have come across some documents which I think may be of a large amount of help to you," he told the voice on the other end of the phone. He paused and listened to the response before continuing, "I will deliver the documents personally as I would like to be present while they are analysed. I will be there in ten minutes," with that the little blond hung up the phone, grabbed his shoes and a jacket from his closet and headed for the door with the decoded memory stick and motorbike keys in his hand.

End chapter

Thank you to woljf, AllyraMortlock, CaT70, Joybug and to any one who added me to any of their lists. You've all made me so happy, the warm Fuzzies your reviews and add's give me really are priceless and mean the world to me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Weiss Kreuz, Project Weiss, Takahito Koyasu (unfortunatly) or anything or anyone else to do with Weiss. I also make no money from this fic. I'm just playing with the characters, I'll put them back unharmed when I'm done, Promise.

**Special thanks to**: woljf for you constant support and christmas wishes(both have made me so happy). You've been fantastic and I truely apprieciate your reviews and reminders that I had someone who was waiting for me to post, It really got me working harder to post. Also to swotikins my beta, You're AWESOME and I love you to bits.

**Authors Explaination**: I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long to get done and posted. I've had a lot going on lately with christmas, new year and a little one who has now learnt to crawl and is very close to walking which means I have to have eye's at all angles. Unfortunatly this meant I haven't had as much time as I would like at my laptop.  
On the plus side I now have a handy dandy notebook which I can write in while travel the grueling hour and a half to and from work. I just have to type it up when I get the chance, Only down side is I now have stacks to type up.  
Well please enjoy my latest chapter, The next one should follow soon as I'm already working on it. =) comments and reviews are welcome. Also your more then welcome to tell me off for the delay, Its no less then I deserve. I'll work much harder from now on.

Chapter Seventeen 

The redhead sat freshly showered on his bed and rubbed his stomach fondly. He had been in two minds about today's session with Leon. He wondered if these classes would do anything to reassure him in a way that none of those oversized books Youji had brought could. On the other hand he was worried that it would confirm his fears that this would be too much for him and something would go horribly wrong. He knew it sounded bad but he wanted information on every possible complication and situation so that he would know what was going on and could deal with it accordingly if it came to it. 

There was a light knock on the door followed swiftly by Youji opening it and coming in. 

"Hey, sorry. Ken took long to get back for his shift so I was stuck with Omi!" He said quickly trying to explain why he was late, "Oh, Leon's not here yet?" he asked. 

"No, he's not due for another ten minutes," Aya informed him still petting his bump. 

"Are they awake?" Youji smiled, joining him on the bed. 

"No, I don't think so. There's only gentle movement at the moment." 

"They seem to be liveliest at night, don't they" the blond chuckled. 

"Unfortunately so. They don't seem to have much concept of time. They do react to light though," Aya told him. 

"Yeah I read that too. They can hear now as well can't they?" Youji asked. 

"Yes, I read they can already recognise their parents and familiar noises. Why don't you try talking to them?" 

"Okay" Youji grinned enthusiastically, "lay down." 

Making himself comfortable Aya laid down and propped his head on a pillow so that he could see what Youji was doing. Leaning down Youji lifted Aya's top to expose his bump and pressed his cheek against it. 

"Hi in there, you both awake?" Youji asked the bump as Aya raised an eyebrow.  
The blond rubbed Aya's stomach and continued to talk. His emerald eyes filled with a warmth that only comes from becoming a parent. 

"I know! I'll sing to them!" Youji exclaimed grinning. 

"I think they'd like that, Youji. You have a good voice and there was a lot of movement when Ken put the radio on in the shop the other day," the red head told him lifting his head off the pillow. 

"All right, lets see ... I can't think of anything to sing," Youji frowned after a pause. 

"Then hum," Aya suggested. 

Nodding, Youji moved closer and began to hum softly. After a few moments there was shifting and Aya moved slightly to accommodate them as they moved around against his insides, almost seeming to move closer to there humming parent. 

"I think they like it," the red head chuckled. 

Youji smiled lovingly as he watched a small bump appear at the side of Aya's swollen stomach, slowly shift then push outwards a little before disappearing. Youji laughed at the look on Aya's face. The red head didn't know whether to think the movement was something he should see as special or something out of the alien films. 

"Don't look like they're gonna burst from your stomach and bolt across the bed, Aya. They're just moving around a little," Youji laughed. 

The red head scowled and hit Youji on the head with his fist. A knock made them both pause and look toward the door at the other end of the room. 

"Yes?" Aya called as Youji sat up. 

The blond had thought it best not to be caught in such an intimate position. Aya was still easy embarrassed by these things and the rest of Weiss had learnt the hard way that Aya did not take kindly to being embarrassed. Reluctantly, Youji moved to settle next to the redhead instead. 

"It's Leon, I've come for our session," The chestnut haired man called through the hard word door. 

"Come in, Leon. The door is open," the redhead called back trying to sit up properly. 

Opening the door, Leon came in with a small sports bag that was full of the equipment and reference materials he needed for the session. Setting it down he closed the door quitely behind him. 

"It's all right, stay where you are," he told the pregnant man who'd made a move to get up and greet him properly. 

"How are you today?" he asked smiling pleasantly. 

"I'm fine, to an extent," Aya mumbled trying to get comfortable and failing. Giving up he just settled for what was the least uncomfortable. 

"You don't look fine," Youji retorted, frowning at Aya for once again pretending he was fine when clearly he wasn't. 

"I've been getting a lot of back pain but to be honest, I really don't think there is anything that can be done about it so I didn't bother saying anything!" he snapped at Youji who moved back slightly his hands raised in defeat. 

"You should always let me know if anything is wrong or your worried or uncomfortable in any way, Aya. You never know, I may be able to help in some way even if it's unrelated," the freckle faced doctor replied, smiling reassuringly. 

"My back is going to hurt regardless, so what's the point," Aya replied exasperated. 

"Actually, there are a few things that can be done for you," Leon smiled, "Youji, I will teach you how to massage Aya's lower back to relieve tension and next time I see you, Aya, I will give you a maternity belt. I understand your body isn't really equipt for this so you're bound to suffer that little bit more then a woman carrying twins would. It will help support your stomach so there won't be so much strain on your back, okay?" 

The redhead nodded dumbly. He hadn't expected there to be anything that they could do to help, "will it be able to fit under a jumper or something?" Aya asked, hoping it wouldn't be something ridiculously over sized and highly embarrassing. 

"Yes, they're quite discreet. It'll support your stomach while being comfortable to wear," he replied, "we'll come back to that in a while. Have you thought about your birth plans at all?" Leon asked, moving to his bag to get a pen and his note pad so he could take notes. 

"No, I've ... I've.. " Aya started but faltered. 

"Go on, Aya. It's okay," Youji reassured, taking his hand. 

"I've been so worried about something going wrong that I've tried not to think about it," he continued in barely more then a whisper. His hand gripped Youji's tightly, seeking comfort, "at the moment I just want everything to go ok." 

Slipping his arm around Aya, Youji planted a small kiss to his forehead as Leon continued. He smiled and tightened his hold as Aya made no move to pull away instead leaning into the one armed embrace. 

"It's natural to worry about these things, Aya, especially the first time. Even women worry about birth. It's natural to want everything to be all right and your babies to be safe, it's all part of being a parent. Now, what I wanted to go through today was labour and birth so that I can familiarise you with everything and give you a general idea of what to expect. Hopefully we can get the basics of a birth plan down and dispel some of the worries you're having. Sound good?" he asked, looking reassuringly at Aya who had began to rub his stomach again. 

"Sounds great! Right, Aya?" Youji grinned enthusiastically. 

Aya nodded, hoping that this would reassure him. He hated feeling like this was all going to come crashing down around him.

"All right, lets get started then." 

After a lengthy discussion they had moved on to trying a few things that might comfort Aya during labour. Leon had shown them a few things on his laptop which had appeared out of the bag he'd brought with him. He had shown them a few labour and birthing positions and explained how this would help and the benefits of each one. He also explained to Youji how to reassure, comfort and aid Aya in any way he may need whilst in each position. Aya had become enthusiastic and wanted to try a few to see which he preferred.

He was currently on his hands and knees on the rug in the middle of the room. 

"How's this one, Aya?" the tall blond asked. 

"This seems one of the best so far, I can lean back and kneel if I need to rest," he replied. 

"All right, Youji. There are some good ways to help and comfort Aya while he's in this position. Firstly, massaging or even just rubbing the lower back is proven not only to ease tension but possibly alleviated some of the pain as well. Place your hand here while supporting his waist and rub up and down or in small circles," he directed as Youji moved forward to give it a try, "this usually works best in early labour depending on the pain relief your on. It's good to have a cushion or two handy, as well," he continued, going over to the bed and returning with a cushion. He was just about to explain how it could be used when Aya let out a low moan of delight as Youji's hand hit the right spot on his back. 

"Is that good, Aya?" Youji asked, his emerald eyes sparkling with lust as he leaned down to catch the look on Aya's face. 

"Hn, it's been aching there since this morning, that's really... helping," he sighed blissfully, his eye's fluttering closed. 

"That is one of the reasons it works so well during early labour. It eases a lot of the aching and discomfort that often occurs in the back as a result of contractions," Leon chuckled as Aya practically purred under Youji's touch. Placing the cushion down just in front of Aya, he continued, "you can lean down onto the cushions and prop yourself up with your elbows if this is the most comfortable position for you and your wrists are beginning to ache. If you need to you can bury your face into your arms as well. I'm not quite sure why it seems to help but I've asked a number of woman who've done it and they say it helps them focus, relax or even cope with the pain," he told Aya shrugging. 

Raising an eyebrow the redhead tried it, "it's comfortable but I'm not sure if it will help me focus any," Aya replied, lifting his head out of his arms, his brows furrowing. 

"I think it's totally distracting," Youji piped up. 

"How so?" Aya asked, turning his head in Youji's direction. 

"It's very erotic!" he grinned dirtily at the redhead. 

Resting back onto his heels Aya made a swat for Youji's head while blushing a very deep shade of red. 

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter, Youji!" Aya grimaced rubbing his bump after a sharp kick to his lower right side. 

"Sorry, sorry. I'll behave now," he chuckled. 

"You had better or I'll ..." Aya began but was cut short by a meek knock at the door, "yes?" Aya called, his violet eyes narrowing as he glared down at his stomach, willing the little ones to calm down. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I've made some tea and Ken-kun is in the middle of making a ham salad for lunch. I wanted to know if you wanted some saved for you, Aya-Kun," the youngest assassin asked from the door, his hand still on the handle from when he'd opened it. 

Aya's amethyst eye's practically lit up at the mear mention of salad and he glanced towards Leon before looking back at the little blond. 

"I think you could use a break for a while, Aya," Leon smiled at the redhead who looked like he wanted that salad more then anything. 

"Would you like to join us?" Youji asked. 

"I would love too, thank you very much," Leon smiled happily. 

Coming downstairs, Youji, Leon and Aya entered the kitchen behind Omi and sat around the table. 

"Leon is joining us for lunch, Ken-kun. I hope you made enough salad." Omi informed the brunette. 

"I made extra. Aya's cravings are pretty random and if I find him whimpering outside my door again at three a.m I'm not gonna be happy." 

"I've already apologised for that!" the redhead hissed as everyone looked at him before laughing, making Aya huff and blush. 

"I make extra now so there's some in the fridge when he wants it. I did show him how I make it but he says it's not the same as when I do it," Ken grinned. Secretly he was pleased he could be of some help to Aya. 

"So how is your session going?" Omi asked. 

"It's really helpful. I know what I can do to make Aya more comfortable during labour and I know how to keep him relaxed. Over all I'm really feeling good about it all at the moment. I was worried I wouldn't be able to do anything for him and I would just be standing there while he's going through all this." Youji told him. 

"So, how is it for you, Aya?" the brunette asked, wanting to know the redheads thoughts on the session. 

Aya just nodded, savouring the taste of the salad that Ken had placed in front of him. He swallowed before answering, "I'm feeling ... relieved, actually. I was worried about labour amongst other things and this has really dispelled a lot of those worries," Aya replied quitely before popping some more salad into his mouth. 

"The thing I hope to go through with you next is prepping a bag." Leon informed the redhead. 

"A bag?" Ken asked putting salads in front of Leon and Omi then turning to get his and Youji's. 

"Yes, there are things which you need to take with you when you go into hospital to make your stay comfortable and ensure you have everything you'll need for the babies after they're born," Leon replied. 

"Like what?" Youji asked feeling like he should already know. 

"That was another thing I wanted to discuss with you," Aya said to Leon setting his glass of water down. 

"Certainly, I have a list of the basics in my bag if you wanted to have a look after we've eaten." 

"Sounds good," Youji grinned. 

Youji had felt the session with Leon was going well today. Aya seemed more relaxed and a lot less worried about the prospect of giving birth then he had in the last few weeks. Now that he had something to practise and work with might take his mind off it and let him feel in control. Youji knew Aya hated it when he was in a situation he wasn't in control of. It seemed to panic and unsettle him. 

Youji hoped that this all went without complications. He couldn't wait to hold his children and was eagerly counting down the days. *Pretty sure Aya can't wait to have them in his arms rather then in his stomach either. Bet he's counting the days, too* Youji chuckled at his own thoughts and tucked into his salad. 

Things had been busy lately. With all the sessions Aya been having and getting everything ready for the birth and preparing for labour, it felt like he'd been constantly doing something and the redhead was feeling the strain. He was glad he'd left all the arrangements for their new home to Manx. 

At just over eight months pregnant now he felt like a whale. His feet and legs hurt, his insides felt squashed and beaten, his back felt like it was going to snap and he wondered how he would've coped without the maternity belt he was wearing. To make things worse his stomach had stretch marks that looked like the London underground tube map. He supposed it was a bonus that his hair and skin were looking really healthy at least. 

Aya had been in a bad mood all day. The girls had begun gossiping again. Their jealousy had gotten the better of them again and the thought of another woman working in the shop made them bitchy and sharp tongued. Sighing, Aya was trying his best to ignore them. He knew they were being petty but the things they were saying were so spiteful and they didn't seem the care how loud they talked. They wanted him to hear. 

'Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them!' Aya thought, repeating it like a mantra in his head. Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by the young brunette. 

"Aya, Stop! You're hacking it to bits!" Ken exclaimed coming over, watering can still in his hand. 

"Oh," Aya said looking down at the bush he was supposed to be pruning. He bit his lip as the gossiping girls giggled. 

"You ok, Aya?" Ken asked as the redhead put the clippers down. 

"I'm tired, I need a break," Aya sighed. 

"Sure, I can handle things out here," Ken smiled reassuringly. 

Aya went into the kitchen and made himself some tea. Pausing to take some cake from the fridge he sat at the table. Looking down he thought about what the girls in the shop had been saying. He was staring miserably into space when Youji arrived back. 

"Aya? Ken told me you seemed upset. What's wrong?" The blond asked taking a seat next to him. 

"Nothing, just the girls gossiping... I just didn't want to listen to anymore!" Aya mumbled. 

"What were they saying?" Youji growled. 

"What do you think a pack of bitter little bitches are going to say, Youji" Aya hissed. 

Youji's mouth opened then closed again as he tried to think of something but was distracted by how angry Aya sounded. 

"They think I'm some slut who has slept with so many guys that she doesn't know who the father of her children are and so she leaping form one work colleague to another hoping to milk one for everything they have!" the redhead spat, his voice becoming louder and more shrill as he continued. 

"Aya calm down!" Youji said gripping his shoulders, "your not like that. I know it, Ken knows it, Omi knows it, we all know you and you know yourself and that is what's important," the blond reassured him letting go off his shoulders and caressing his cheek. 

"I should get back in the shop," the red head sighed and then finished his tea. 

Standing, he washed his cup and made a coffee for Ken. Putting a few well chosen biscuits on a plate he left the room. Youji sighed and made up his mind. Aya was being treated like crap because of all this and Youji knew just how to put an end to all. Aya was going to flip out but at least he'd be spared the bitching, Well, most of it. Youji had some bitter ex-girlfriends but the most they would really do is scowl at him. Following Aya into the shop he waited till Aya got back to work and slid a little closer. Waiting until the girls were watching he made his move. Plucking a lily from a nearby arrangement and strolling over to Aya he brushed the hair from his eyes and held it out of the way with the well placed lily. 

"Youji? What are you-" 

"I knew you'd look beautiful with that there," the blond smiled. 

Aya looked around nervously. He knew the fangirls were scowling darkly at him. It was little having a hole burnt into his back. Youji ignored them. 

"So gorgeous, how about dinner tonight?" the blond asked caressing Aya's cheek softly in a way he wouldn't for anyone else. 

"What are you do...?" 

"Who do you think you are?" A dark haired girl piped up angrily, her fists shaking with rage. 

"Excuse me?" Aya replied, surprised by her boldness. 

"You hang all over these guys and hop from one to another. You're milking them for all they've got hoping they'll pity nothing but a cheap slut! It's your own fault you got yourself in this mess! How dare you hang off our Youji like this!" she shouted at the redhead who's eye brows shot up at her words. 

"Our Youji? You have no idea what you're talking about. You're just a child, You should go home before you embarrass yourself further," Aya replied calmly but boiling with rage on the inside. 

"You won't tell anyone who the father is because you don't know yourself, do you!" the girl shot accusingly at Aya. 

"I know who the father is!" Aya yelled back as a sharp pain shot across his lower half. 

"Who?" the girl sneered as another girl tugged at her sleeve mumbling that she should be quiet while other waited with baited breathe. 

"I-" 

"I am!" Youji snapped, cutting in and causing several people in the shop to gasp. 

Aya was about to open his mouth when he was hit by another sharp pain. 

"Ah!" the redhead let out an involuntary gasp of pain as he doubled over clutching his stomach. 

"Aya? Aya, what's wrong?" Youji asked trying to hold Aya up as he sank to his hands and knees, "leave, now! Don't you dare ever come back here!" Youji yelled at the girl as he knelt at his lover's side. 

The girl's eyes widened and brimmed with tears. She bolted from the shop, several girls bolting after her. A few dirty looks followed them as another girl stepped forward and picked up the lily that had fallen from Aya's hair. 

"We're sorry about her, Youji-san. She has been obsessed with you for ages and hated Aya-san ever since she found out that she was a girl.," she said meekly as she handed the white flower to him. 

"Yeah, well she ain't welcome here no more or anyone that feels the same," he growled looking at them all, daring anyone else to say anything.

"Can you stand, Aya?" The brunette asked looping Aya's arm over his shoulder. 

The whimpering redhead nodded and with their help he got shakily to his feet and into a chair. No sooner had he sat he let out another gasp and doubled over again. Youji knelt next to the chair and took Aya's hand. 

"Gorgeous, what's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Youji asked. 

"I'm ... Ah! ... Having pains..." The red head whimpered worriedly, " ... and I feel dizzy," he added after another pain filled gasp. 

"What's going on?" Omi asked as he pushed his way through the crowd. 

"Aya's having pains and he don't feel too good," Ken filled Omi in. 

"Aya, it's way to early! Maybe something's wrong! Omi call Leon!" Youji barked at the little blond. 

"R-right," the little cerulean eyed blond stammered, dashing for the phone. 

"Ken, help me get Aya out back and onto the sofa." 

"Omi, shut the shop!" Ken told Omi as he began to help Youji get the whimpering redhead to the back. 

Aya was settled in Youji's warm oversized bed with a monitor on his stomach to keep an eye on the babies heart rates and another monitor keeping an eye on his blood pressure which had sky rocketed. Leon was watching the machines with a frown on his face. He ran a hand through his greying hair and sighed. 

"I'm going to be totally grey by the time you've given birth you know, Aya. What on earth were you doing tp make your blood pressure go up this much? Haven't I told you to rest and relax as much as possible?" He complained at Aya. 

"Are they both ok?" Aya asked worried he had done irreparable damage. 

"Yes, they both seem to be fine. Have the pains stopped?" the doctor inquired. 

"Yes, my last one was just under thirty minutes ago," Aya replied glancing at Youji's bedside clock. 

"Good, that's very good to hear. It seems the pain was caused by stress, as was the dizziness. You need to start taking it easy, Aya, I'm serious, you don't have very long until you're due. You're going to send yourself into an early labour at this rate," Leon told him once again becoming stern. 

"I understand," Aya replied rubbing his bump.

"So, all three of them are ok?" Youji asked sitting with Aya and taking his hand. 

"Yes, Youji. They will all be fine as long as he relaxes," he told him as he looked sternly at Aya. 

"I think its best you stay in bed for the remainder of the day. You may have more dizzy spells if you're up and about too soon. I need your stats to go back to normal." 

"Bed rest, got it," Youji nodded confirming the doctors words. 

The redhead huffed in defeat. Bed wasn't somewhere he had planned on spending the day but if it was for the safety of his children and for Youji's peace of mind then he would comply. For now at least. He pulled his top down to cover his stomach as Leon finished removing the censors. Packing his equipment away Leon said his goodbye's and left.  
Aya sighed and stared at the ceiling. Youji's beautiful face appeared in his line of vision as he leaned over the redhead. 

"So, you heard him. Bed rest. Are you gonna stay in bed or am I gonna have to stay and keep an eye on you?" the blond asked. 

"Could you stay and keep me company instead," Aya told the blond, his eye's narrowing in a way that suggested Youji give in. 

"Sure, I think I could more then easily do that. You want something to eat or drink? Ken asked ten minutes ago but Leon was examining you so I told him to hold off until he was done." 

"I would really like some tea." Aya sighed trying to sit up. 

"Here, let me help you," Youji helped him to sit up and then arranged the pillows to prop him up. 

"... Aya, I'm sorry about earlier. I wanted to solve the gossip problem. I hated it that you were talked about and how people made you out to be some kind of slut. I wanted to let everyone know that you are not a slut but a descent person with dignity and that you were spoken for." 

"Youji you didn't have to..." 

"I wanted to. Your my lover and your having my children. I wanted to tell the whole world that I'm proud to have you and our children," Youji smiled at him and kissed him on the forehead. 

"You didn't have to pretend to flirt and invite me to dinner though!" Aya frowned.

"I wasn't pretending. The flower looked good and I still want to take you to dinner." 

"What, like a date?" Aya replied. 

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, we haven't been on one yet. Although, we won't be able to go today. Is the day after tomorrow good for you, gorgeous?" the blond smiled flashing a devilish grin. 

"... I'd love to go to dinner with you, Youji, but nowhere flashy." 

"I know a great little place. Let me go see about some tea for you and I think Ken and Omi wanna come make sure your all right. They've been pining outside the door for ages." Youji chuckled getting up. 

No sooner had the door opened the two younger members of Weiss burst into the room. 

"Are you ok, Aya-kun? Are the babies all right?" the little blond asked his blue eye's wide with worry. 

"Yes, Omi, I'm all right." 

"What happened?" Ken asked. 

"My blood pressure went up and I had a few stomach pains. I'm fine now though, I just need to stay in bed for the day," Aya replied reassuring the pair. 

"Wow, you gave us a scare back there," Ken sighed. 

"We seriously thought the babies were coming." 

"It's too early for that, Ken, I still have a few weeks to go." 

"Some babies arrive early though, right?" Omi asked. 

"Only because of complications, you dork!" Ken snapped, "we don't want that, so don't jinx it!" 

"Don't get mad at me, Ken-kun!" 

"I wouldn't of had to ask Aya for a hand if you hadn't disappeared today." 

"It was important." 

"So is Aya and the babies! Where the hell have you been going anyway?" 

"Aya is important to me too and you don't need to know where I go! That's private!" 

"Will you both shut up! I'm going to get a headache and I don't need the stress! That's what put me here in the first place!" Aya snapped from between the two arguing teens, "I helped out today because I wanted to and Omi's right you have no right to ask him where he goes. He doesn't ask you does he?" 

"But-" 

"Does he?" Aya snapped cutting in angrily. 

"No," The brunette mumbled. 

"Omi, you shouldn't just disappear while your on shift! We're a team and Ken needed you!" 

"I'm sorry, Ken-kun" Omi mumbled apologetically. 

"Now both of you stop acting like children or you can both get out!" Aya growled rubbing his stomach. 

"Sorry, Aya" they both apologised immediately. 

"... I heard Youji invited you out to dinner? What was that all about?" Omi asked puzzled. 

"Awww geez, Omi. Get with the program. Aya and Youji are seeing each other. You knew that right?" Ken groaned. 

"Yeah, I knew that," Omi replied rolling his eyes. 

"Youji is going to adopt them," Aya told Omi, "so him being the father will be official," Aya told the little blond who's eyes had widened at the news. 

"Aya-kun, that's great. You'll have such a cute little family," Omi squealed happily. 

"I won't be able to go to dinner with Youji tonight, though. I'm not sure I'll go at all to be honest," the redhead sighed. 

"Why not?" Ken asked confused. 

"For dinner, Ken, You have to dress for the occasion and I don't really have anything for any occasion at the moment. I will look ridiculous and I wouldn't want Youji to be embarrassed by me," Aya replied sadly. 

"..but you still want to go right?" Omi asked. 

"I'd want nothing more." 

"How about tomorrow we go shopping and help you pick something nice," Omi smiled. 

"Yeah, I'll come too," We'll get your hair done too," Ken grinned. 

"What's wrong with my hair?" Aya asked his eye's narrowing. 

"Nothing! I just thought a day of pampering before an nice evening with Youji might make you feel more relaxed and ... I don't know, it's what you do with pregnant woman. It makes them feel better. I thought it might cheer you up a little," Ken hurried trying to repair the damage 

"Well, I guess it does need a trim," Aya said slowly as he ran his fingers through his fringe. 

"We'll get you looking amazing! Youji will be practically dry humping your leg when he sees you!" Ken laughed. 

"... Not quite the look we're going for Ken Kun!" Omi sighed rolling his eyes. 

"I wouldn't mind," Aya replied before he could stop himself. 

Omi and Ken fell about laughing. 

"If that's what you want why the hell are we going shopping, We'd just need to get you naked! Youji would love it," Omi sniggered. 

"Aya, Youji loves you more then you know. I don't think it matters to him what you look like right now. As long as there is a smile on your face he'll be happy and proud to be with you." 

"Thank you, Ken. This means a lot to me. Lately I've felt really... unattractive, so it will be nice to do something like this," Aya admitted. 

"Great! So, we'll head out tomorrow for some lunch and then we'll hit the shops. If you're not up to it we'll go another time so don't worry if your tired or still feeling ill. Just take your time, Ok?" Omi smiled. 

Aya nodded 

"I'm back!" Youji smiled coming over and setting the steaming mug on the bedside. 

"I'll go finish cleaning the shop," Ken smiled and poked Omi indicating he should leave too. 

"Well, my reports aren't going to write themselves," Omi said standing to leave as well. 

"Make sure you don't stay up all night, Omi. Oh, and Ken, please don't wash the windows. I know you mean well but I think you do more harm then good," Aya told them. 

"Yeah, I'll be in bed before three, I promise!" The little blond smiled. 

"One at the latest. You're not as chirpy when your tired," Aya smiled. 

"I'll call a window cleaner," Ken added . 

"No, I can-" 

"No, you can't!" the other three all replied at once. 

"... a window cleaner will be fine," Aya replied almost shrinking back into the cushions. 

"That's more like it," Ken grinned and shut the door behind him and Omi, leaving the pair alone.

End chapter

**Authors note: **There are a lot of things in this chapter that I had to put in and a few technicalities. If you've ever been pregnant and you feel some of the details are wrong please don't flame me for them. I didn't go to anti-natel classes so I had to work with what I rememebred and what I went through while I was pregnant. Please feel free to comment and share you thoughts with me though, I'd love to know what you thought of it.  
**Thank you to**: readtoescape, ShonenAiSorcerer, Joybug, woljf and to everyone who has added me to any of their lists. Your reviews have warmed my heart and given me the confidence I need to continue this. Thank you so much everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i don't own Weiss kreuz any of the characters or anything to do with project Weiss. I make no money from it and everything here is just for fun, Please enjoy. =D  
Thanks to : My amazing beta Swotikins for the beta'ing.  
Authors note: Happy belated birthday to Woljf, Hope you had an awesome birthday.  
on on to the chapter, Enjoy =D

Chapter Eighteen

"Why did I agree to this?" Ken sighed as Aya once again went back in to the changing room after trying on yet another shirt and declaring he looked terrible.

They had been shopping for way over two hours now trying various styles. Aya had been extremely picky about what he liked and disliked. Some things had patterns he didn't like and some he said made him look fat and others he didn't even come out of the changing room to show them but simply came out looking thoroughly disgusted with himself for even thinking that it might look okay.

Coming out of the changing room Aya handed the top to Ken and sighed in defeat. "This isn't going to work. I really appreciate the help and all but there isn't going to be anything that will look right while I'm like this." Aya told them dejectedly, looking at the floor.

"We could always try another store if you want?" Omi smiled, trying to cheer the now miserable redhead up.

"No, it's ok. I think we should just go home," Aya replied shaking his head.

"Miss? Excuse me, Miss?" A voice piped up.

Aya began to put on his jacket when the brunette tapped him on the shoulder to indicate he was being spoken to.

"Miss?" the voice tried again as Aya turned.

Turning Aya came face to face with a dark haired woman who was smiling politely.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I've noticed you've been here a while and I noticed you've only been trying on men's clothing. I don't mean to be rude but given your current condition men's clothing wouldn't sit right and would more then likely be an uncomfortable fit. Why don't you try the maternity range?" She asked.

"I don't like women's clothing," Aya mumbled scowling darkly at the floor.

"I see. I'm not one for frills and bows myself. However, I think I have just the top that would look wonderful on you if you'd like to try it on," she tried, still smiling politely at the redhead, hoping to be of some help.

"I -" Aya began still scowling.

"It wouldn't hurt to try it would it, Aya?" Ken cut in.

"Yeah, if you don't like it then we're not really any worse off are we?" Omi supplied helpfully.

"I- I guess so..." Aya mumbled, not quite sure how he felt about wearing woman's clothing.

"Fantastic! I'll go get one. What size are you?" She smiled her pale green eyes lighting up behind black rimmed glasses.

"I'm not sure," Aya mumbled, rubbing his stomach feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Not to worry. I'll bring a few sizes and colours over for you," tucking her hair behind her ear she walked off in the direction of the top in question.

Returning with several tops, she showed them the size and colour varieties. Once Aya had picked the colour he liked best he began trying them on. Pulling back the curtain he stepped out of the changing room. Ken's jaw dropped. The sales assistant smiled and Omi began to stammer trying to find the right words to say.

"What? Does it really look that bad?" the redhead asked looking from Omi to Ken.

"No!" they both replied instantly, shaking their heads vigorously.

"Aya, you look amazing!" Omi squealed in delight.

"Yeah, this is definitely the one! You gotta get it!" Ken added grinning.

"Really?" The redhead asked, raising his sleek eyebrows with surprise.

Both men nodded.

"It suits you, I knew it would. The colour is beautiful as well. You look so elegant," the sales assistant smiled, "just because your pregnant doesn't mean you need to dress all frumpy like a man and hide your bump. You should be proud of it and totally show it off," she added.

Thanking her for her help Aya went back into the changing rooms to change. After the amount of time it took to pick an outfit Aya decided he was too tired to go get his hair cut and had booked an appointment for the next day before they headed back. 

Aya stood in the mirror neatening his freshly cut hair and preening himself. He hoped the top would sit right and that he'd look ok. The redhead found himself pacing the room again and he sat down to take the weight off his ankles. He had felt fine earlier. Looking forward to his evening with Youji in fact. Now he was worried he didn't look good or that Youji would be uncomfortable with him dressed like this or even that the fangirls would see him and make fun of him, destroying his already low self esteem.

Wringing his hands in his lap, Aya bit his lip as he listened to the sound of Youji coming out of his room and whistling as he headed downstairs to the living room. Wondering if he should just get changed and claim he was unwell and just forget the whole thing, he looked in the mirror and sighed.

Omi's voice called through the wood. Not knowing what to say the redhead didn't reply. The little blond on the other side of the door was joined by Ken and the pair asked if they could come in.

"Yes," Aya replied tensing where he sat.

The door opened slowly and Ken looked around the door. His eyes fell upon the redhead who looked so nervous the brunette was sure he was going be sick any second now.

"Wow! Aya, you look amazing!" Omi squealed loudly, unable to hide his delight as he looked around from behind Ken.

"Yo ... You really think so?" Aya asked unsure, beginning to preen and adjust himself.

"You look great," Ken grinned, "now get down there and show him how to look good," the brunette added helping Aya to stand.

"Okay, here goes," Aya said taking a deep breathe and grabbing his jacket.

Walking carefully down the stairs he paused at the bottom to get his breath back. Taking a deep breathe he stepped in to the living room and cleared his throat. 

Youji paced the living room. The blond had hoped Aya would be here first. He really hated waiting for things like this it made him edgy. He was worried that Aya wouldn't show, would get down here then change his mind or would be embarrassed to be out with him. It was the fact that he didn't want to embarrass Aya that had made him consider his clothing carefully for this date.

The blond had picked out a nice pair of black trousers and and black shirt that buttoned all the way down to just past his hips to cover his usually shown off abdomen. He had left the top button undone to show off his silver necklace that had matching cufflinks which he kept readjusting and had left his shades upstairs, deciding it was better not to wear them at all.

Bending down to rub a smudge off his left shoe a cough caught his attention.

Looking up Youji's jaw dropped and he found himself unable to say anything as he straightened up.

Aya stood fidgeting nervously in the doorway looking like he was gonna bolt. He was wearing a pearlescent white silk top which shimmered in the light giving it an almost pale pink appearance in places. It was comfortable fitting around his chest with the waist band just under his bust leaving the remainder of the top to flow down over his bump and down to his mid thigh. The sleeves were loose fitting and butterflied out so that it flowed in long lengths and hung at the edges of his shoulders letting the blond catch a glimpse of his collar bones. The black trousers that the redhead had picked out had complimented it perfectly. Aya was practically hiding himself behind his long black jacket waiting for Youji to say something. Anything.

"You ... you look ... wow, Aya! You look so breathtaking," Youji smiled. He was in awe as he came over.

"Is it ok then?" the pregnant man asked, amethyst eyes filled with relief.

"You look perfect, Aya," Youji smiled softly before capturing the redheads lips in a gentle kiss. Pulling back he slowly caressed his cheek.

"Shall we go, then?" the grinning blond asked.

"Yes," Aya replied looking much more relaxed then he had when he first came downstairs. 

Youji had chosen a quiet little Italian restaurant after looking endlessly for a place that served a large variety of the salads he knew Aya craved. Yet had a great range other dishes as well.

Entering through a set of glass double doors they spoke to the lady at the small reservation desk, then were promptly shown to there seats. Youji pushed Aya's chair in for him in a gentlemanly manner and sat down himself as the waitress handed them the menu and asked if they wanted to order their drinks.

Youji choose a glass of white wine and the redhead requested a glass of lemonade. Nodding the waitress left to get their drinks whilst the two of them decided what they wanted to eat.

Aya's eyes lit up and his expression became gradually more thrilled as he tried to decide what he wanted to eat. Youji couldn't help but grin. Nothing made him happier then to see an excited expression on his redhead's face. After a few minutes, Aya frowned and began biting his lip.

"What's the matter?" Youji asked, already knowing the answer and trying to keep from grinning.

"I can't decide what to have," Aya mumbled feeling a little stupid, "I'm caught between two dishes."

"Well then, why don't you order both," the blond suggested.

"I don't want to look greedy," Aya complained.

"I tell you what, you order one and I'll order the other, then we can share them, Okay?" Youji smiled.

"Thank you, Youji," Aya replied, "I know I'm acting spoilt, I'm sorry," Aya mumbled looking down.

"It's fine, Aya. You crave salad and there are lots to pick from. That's why I picked this restaurant, I knew there would be lots of food here that you'd like," Youji said reassuringly as he took Aya's hand in his own and kissed it.

"Now, which one's do you want?"

Pointing to the menu Aya indicated to Youji which two salads he wanted to try and they ordered. The waitress returned with their drinks and took their food orders.

While they were waiting for their food Aya took the chance to have a look at his surroundings. Being an assassin it was a habit to scope out all the exits and possible escape routes. There were tables all around the large restaurant and in the far corner there was a bar next to a set of doors that opened into a large garden. Outside had more tables and a dance floor where the guests could enjoy a slow dance together as a small band played classical music on violas, cellos' and a piano under a gazebo.

Aya had been listening to the band when their food arrived.

They had ordered a sweet chilli chicken salad with a sweet chilli dressing on it and a tuna pasta salad.

The meal was enjoyable. Aya had eaten most of what they ordered but Youji didn't mind. He was happy just watching Aya enjoy it. The blond was just starting to think about dessert when he caught Aya watching the band again. He smiled softly.

"Do you play an instrument, Aya?" Youji asked.

"...Yes," he replied after a pause.

"Piano?"

"Yes," The redhead replied softly.

"I thought so. You seem to appreciate this kind of music," Youji smiled.

"I also play the cello and violin," Aya smiled.

"Well, aren't you just a dark horse," Youji chuckled wondering what else he didn't know about his redheaded lover.

"I used to play this song for ... my sister," the red head faltered.

"Really?"

"The piece is called Innocent days. Ironic somehow, don't you think," Aya replied sadly.

"Do you want to dance with me, Aya?" the blond suddenly asked. Youji's heart felt squeezed at the sad look on Aya's face and felt like he needed to make him smile again before the redhead cried.

"But I-"

"Come on," Youji smiled getting up and taking Aya by the hand.

The blond led the pair of them out on to the open air dance floor and they began to dance. Gently swaying under the cloudless night sky, Aya leant his head on Youji's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Mmm, this is a good piece," he mumbled appreciatively as the pianist began to play a new piece of music.

"What's it called?" Youji asked. He wasn't really good with classical music. He'd always been the sort of person to listen to the radio and usually hummed whatever came on.

"Continued Story by Hitomi. It's been transcribed to piano. It's beautiful. My sister used to sing this whilst I played the violin," the redhead explained then began to hum along.

"You miss her don't you," Youji said sadly.

Aya could only nod as a lump formed in his throat.

"Why don't you go and visit her?"

"I can't, the hospital staff know me too well and they know I'm a man. This would be extremely hard to explain," Aya gestured to his stomach, "I don't want to end up in a lab as the first pregnant man. What would they do to our children, Youji? I want to see her so badly but I can't lose them, I just can't," Aya replied, desperate not to cry at the painful position he felt he was in.

"Yeah, I guess your right," the tall blond sighed and held Aya tighter, wrapping his arms around him.

As the piano finished playing Youji led the redhead back to their table, helping Aya to sit and pushing in his chair. Youji took his own seat and picked up the drinks menu handing it to Aya, who was slightly short of breath. Aya ordered a tea and a slice of cake which he demanded the blond try, whilst Youji ordered a tiramisu and a coffee.

Finishing their dessert they paid for their meal and left taking a stroll through a near by park. Stopping at a duck pond Youji leant on the railing and looked out over at the vast pond.

"You miss your family a lot, right?" Youji asked.

"Everyone does at one point or another," Aya replied, watching a pair of ducks on the edge of the pond.

"You know, you never really lose family, it just changes over time," Youji piped up smiling as a few little ducklings swam up to the pair of ducks Aya was watching.

"Did you have too much to drink, Youji?" Aya asked confused.

"Don't make fun," the blond chuckled, yet still trying to be serious, "when you're born you have your parents and whatever siblings were born before you. Over time you get more siblings or a dog or something. Then as you get older you marry and have your own kids and stuff. So you shouldn't feel like you've lost something." Youji explained, pausing to take Aya's hands in his own.

"Youji, what are you on about?"

"I'm saying family isn't something you lose, it just changes because it's whatever you make it. You never lose it completely as long as you have someone," Youji told him caressing his cheek, "... and the family members that have passed on will never be forgotten because you'll always have the memories you share with them."

It was then that Aya realised the blond was trying to cheer him up.

"Thank you, Youji. Sometimes I'm so caught up in what I've lost that I don't stop to look at what I've got," Aya smiled softly at the blond as he leant forward and their lips met.

"Marry me, Aya?"

"Stop joking around, Yo..." Aya chuckled then trailed off as he began to realise Youji was serious when the blond dropped to one knee.

"I don't have a ring, Aya, but I'm serious. I want to be with you and I want you to be the one I wake up with everyday and as soon as my eyes open and see you I'd feel like the luckiest man on the planet," Youji told the redhead looking up seriously at him.

"You can't be the luckiest man on the planet, Youji," Aya smiled, tears running down his cheeks as he carefully and with some difficulty knelt on the ground in front of Youji, "... because I feel like I already am. You've constantly been there for me, Youji. Even when you felt that I didn't want you to be. You've loved and supported me, helped me through the hardest thing I've ever had to do and now you want to be with me forever," Aya sobbed happily.

"So, is that a yes?" Youji asked, nervously still clutching Aya's hands in his own.

"Yes, Youji, I'll marry you," Aya smiled broadly and hugged him.

"Thank you," Youji smiled, returning the hug and moving in for a kiss.

They stayed there for a short while, knelt by the pond sharing a passionate kiss.

When they finally broke apart panting for air Youji spoke, "should we find somewhere to get some coffee or something? It's getting cold out," Youji suggested standing up.

"Sounds good. Do you think you could help me up? I don't think I can get up on my own," the redhead admitted going as red as his hair.

"Sure. I didn't expect you to be able to get down here in the first place to be honest," Youji chuckled.

"Don't poke fun at me, Youji, I'm pregnant!" Aya whined.

"You know, it's a really shame I can't scar our kids for life," the blond laughed as he helped the red head up off the ground.

"What do you mean?" Aya asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"My mum scared me for life when she told me exactly when, where and how I was conceived," The blond laughed, "I would have enjoyed getting you pregnant in the most erotic way I could just so I could see there faces when I told them how I did it."

"Would you like to go home and pretend that you did?" The redhead mumbled so quitely that Youji almost missed it.

"... Aya, are you inviting me to take you up to bed and have my wicked way with you?" Youji replied grinning dirtily.

"Do you want to?" Aya asked unsure.

"Do you even have to ask?" Leaning forward and taking the blushing redhead into his arms Youji began kissing down his jaw and neck towards his collarbone as his hands wondered down his sides and over his bump.

"Youji! We're in the park!" the redhead yelped when Youji made to grope him through his trousers.

"Alright, lets head back," Youji smiled, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist and leading him back towards the car. 

Pulling into the garage the blond switched off the engine.

"Ummm, don't take this the wrong way or anything, Aya, but I think we should keep the whole getting married thing quiet. It's not that I don't wanna stand on the roof with a megaphone and tell the whole world but I wanna get you a ring first. I really wish I had thought to get you one beforehand but I think if I had planned it I would never have been able to pluck up the courage to ask you," Youji admitted.

"You don't need to get me a ring, Youji. I'm fine without one and they're really expensi-"

"I want to, Aya. I want to do this all properly and I want it to be special for you," Youji replied taking the redheads hands.

"It's already is special, Youji. I don't need it to be anything more," Aya smiled.

"Please, Aya."

"Alright, but please don't go over the top, Youji. I'm not really into extravagance."

"I know, I'll make this perfect, Aya, you'll see," Youji grinned.

Getting out of the Seven they both headed into the house. Taking their shoes off and hanging their jackets they walked into the living room to discover Omi, Leon and another person they weren't familiar with already sitting on the sofas discussing something and looking at various paperwork and files.

"Hey, Omi. What's going on?" The blond asked coming closer.

"Oh, Youji-kun, Aya-kun, you're back," Omi replied, turning to see the pair, "we've had a break through. You should come and sit down," Omi told Aya.

"Break through?" Aya asked confused.

"Yeah, on the Serum you were injected with. I found a memory stick in the pocket of the jacket I must have been wearing while we were on that mission and it contained a lot of research that 'Psycho bitch' was doing," the little blond replied using his fingers to make quotation marks at the mention of the deceased target in question.

"Really?" Youji asked looking pleased that they could find out more about how this had all happened.

"Yeah, we might even be able to find out who the father of the babies is," Omi grinned, making Youji stop dead.

Youji couldn't help but feel like everything he'd built with Aya would go to pieces in a second if they found out who the father was. He had this feeling that if Aya found out who it was he would begin to feel like he had a right to know he was a father and then if that man wanted to be their father Youji wouldn't be needed. When he felt a hand take his own he looked up to see Aya holding it tightly.

"Youji is going to be the father of my children and nothing is going to change that," Aya replied firmly and gave Youji a soft smile as Youji's hand moved to the redhead's stomach.

"Thank you, Aya," Youji whispered quietly, his heart soaring happily.

"Would you like to know how the serum works though? We think we have most of it down, it's just there are a few holes in the research and that has us a little stumped," Omi told them scratching his head.

"Now that we know more about the serum it's helped me to medically understand your condition a little better so if anything happens I may have some idea on what's happened and how to fix it," said Leon, "also, I know how vitamins and nutrients are getting to your children and know more about the rate of development we are to expect from here on. The only thing is we're not sure if the changes to your body are perminant or not," Leon added, happy to give some good news as Aya and Youji came to sit down.

Readying himself to sit in the seat next to the unfamiliar man, the redhead felt a hand clasp his and he turned to see Leon looking up at him almost pleadingly. Sensing Leon's discomfort and weariness of the man, Aya changed his mind and sat next to Leon and away from the man.

"This is Professor Adams, he has been looking at some of the research and the serum over the last couple of months. He's been sharing his findings with us," Omi told Aya as the redhead looked the older man over trying to figure out what had Leon so weary of him.

"Pleased to meet you," the grey haired leered, watching Aya like a cat watched a tank of fish.

"I'm sure you are," Youji retorted as he shifted closer to Aya, feeling it was necessary to take a defensive position.

"Youji-kun be polite, please," Omi snapped, his cerulean eyes narrowing at the tall blonds sharp remark.

"Yeah, sure. How are you Leon? Did you catch that football game you wanted to get home for last week?" Youji asked the doctor after making no attempt to apologise to the professor.

"Um, y- yes, we won," Leon replied stammering, still seeming unsettled by the man who was still leering at Aya.

"Well, lets get down to business, shall we?" the little blond asked in an effort to get the ball rolling and disperse the tense atmosphere.

Nodding they all turned their attention to Omi who picked up a file.

"Ok, so here's what we know so far," he began as he opened the file, "the serum needs two sets of DNA to work. It needs both male and female, as usual when making a baby," Omi began.

"Omi, when did you learn that? We always told you the stork brought babies," Youji replied in mock surprise.

"Stop joking around, Youji-kun" Omi pouted as Leon laughed, "It works by converting the host DNA from male to female by mutation and allows a second set of male DNA to fertilise it. This is what psycho bitch was researching. The only thing is that due to her incomplete and badly organised research she didn't realise that there was a time limit on fertilisation. If the host isn't fertilised within a limited amount of time the serum would cause severe adverse reactions. The hosts body very quickly mutates into female as the serum spreads throughout the blood stream and nervous system. It creates a womb and a ready egg in under a minute," Omi explained, looking at the professor to confirm this or correct him if he had gotten anything wrong.

"This is all really interesting and all but are you trying to tell me that this serum is like an instant sex change?" Youji asked, trying grasp what Omi was telling him.

"Pretty much, but it's a really dangerous way to do it and its totally incomplete. In fact the only successful attempt has been you, Aya-kun," Omi replied glancing at the redhead before looking down at the notes again to see where he had got to, "ummmm, where was I? Ah, here we go. The egg in the womb expects to be fertilised pretty much immediately and from what the professor has said when he preformed a few tests, if the egg doesn't get fertilised within a very short space of time it assumes that something is preventing the second set of DNA from reaching it so it tries to naturalise the womb environment by secreting a substance that is highly toxic to the body. It destroys most of the reproductive system by causing the cells to mutate expand and sometimes even explode within the host... you don't want to see the pictures," Omi filled them in, he added the last part as an after thought cringing as he did.

"Is that why all the victims we saw appeared to be mutilated or had bits missing?" Aya asked, remembering back to the mission files.

"We believe so," The professor confirmed, still smiling at Aya, "if not fertilised the host very quickly descends into convulsions and cardiac arrest resulting in fatality," the professor explained.

"That's fucking nasty," Youji commented, cringing at the thought of having a heart attack and then your organs exploding inside you before you die.

"Thankfully for the hosts, by the time the organs are affected the host has already died," Omi explained.

"Well, at least that gives them some comfort. They will forever look down on the earth and know that they would have been dead before their guts blew," Youji replied sourly.

Rolling his eyes Omi continued, "what really has us stumped is the introduction of the second set of DNA. They're was no male DNA present in the serum you were injected with so how on earth did you get pregnant?" Omi closed the file and looked at Aya.

"Do you think its possible he fertilised himself?" Youji asked.

"No, it sounds unlikely," Leon answered shaking his head, "Aya's DNA would have changed to female so it doesn't look like any male DNA would have been present," Leon elaborated.

"Perhaps we could have you come down to the lab and we could run some tests and maybe get a sample of the foetus' DNA," The professor suggested his eye's lighting with what could only be excitement.

The redhead opened his mouth to speak and closed it, unsure how to say 'Not before hell suffers an ice age' politely.

"I don't think that's wise. It could harm the babies and possible send Aya into an early labour," Leon objected, becoming nervous and tense again.

"Even if it does, he's far enough along that they would be fine," The professor argued his eye's narrowing with dislike at Leon.

"I totally disagree, w... we don't know the full extent of the kind of pregnancy were dealing with here," Leon stammered but bravely stood his ground after recoiling at the professors glare.

"Which is exactly why we should gather some samples," the professor argued again, becoming more and more irritated with the man who opposed him.

"I don't think its worth the risks."

"Mr Fujimiya, don't you think it's better to know exactly what were dealing with here. Your children could have serious medical and genetic issues."

"I-" Aya began but was cut off by Leon who was sweating and trembling.

"That is something we can look at after they are born, it's much safer!"

"How do we know that the foetus' are even safe to begin with," continued the professor, "after all, this is genetically and man made DNA to begin with. It is necessary to make sure these foetus' are-"

"Are what?" Aya snapped, almost daring him to say what he thought he was going to say.

"... well, human, of course," the professor answered.

"What the hell are you talking about? These children are perfectly human and seem to be perfectly healthy. At the moment Aya seems to be having a normal pregnancy. We need to make sure that these childrens lives are not in any danger," Leon hissed, becoming a little braver now Aya seemed to understand why he opposed the older man so much.

"We need to make sure that these children are not the danger," The professor retorted sneering at Leon.

"Your such a pompous asshole! You always have been. That's why you sit in you lab and study your samples instead of helping people because you never help anyone but yourself. You just want to document all this so that you can crack it and get fame and money out of it all!" Leon yelled, his face flushed red with anger as he leaped from his seat finally unable to take any more.

"This would be one of the biggest discoveries in the history of man. It's only natural to want to bring this to the attention of the rest of the world but you wouldn't understand that, you fool. You've always been stupid and could never keep your nose out. For once in your pathetic life do something great for the cause of science!" the professor yelled his eyes widening with manic glee.

"There is nothing great about trying to play God!" Leon yelled back.

"You're stupider then I thought. With this serum I could become a God!" the old man laughed insanely.

Suddenly a loud gunshot sounded and everyone froze. It was a few seconds before the professor sank to his knee's and fell forward, face down on the rug his blood pooling around him from the wound in his head. Everyone turned to the door and saw a woman returning her gun to her purse as Manx stepped around her and pulled a phone from the breast pocket of her red suit. She was nearly knocked flying as Ken burst into the room armed with a small gun of his own.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed as he caught sight of the dead professor on the floor.

"We've been watching him for a while now. He's had connections to incidents where the serum was used," the woman replied, flicking her shoulder length hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear as she watched Manx pick up the gun Ken had knocked from her hand. She looked like she was enjoying the view a little too much until her attention was caught by Aya standing up.

"Queen!" Aya said surprised to see the woman.

"Ran, it's been such a long time," she smiled elegantly.

"Ran?" Ken piped up, confused at the use of Aya's real name.

"And who might you be?" the tall blond asked, raising an eyebrow as Aya embraced her.

She called him by his real name and Aya volunteered a hug so she must have been someone special. Youji could feel the jealousy bubbling inside.

"This is Queen. She does for Crashers what Manx does for Weiss," Aya explained turning to everyone.

"What's Crashers?" Ken asked.

"It's another of Kritiker's teams, except they are a no kill team," Queen explained,

"It was my previous team. I was with them before I came to Weiss," The redhead answered.

"Manx has been keeping me up to date with your situation. Congratulations and twins as well, you must be so proud," the light haired woman smiled hugging Aya again.

"You must be, Youji" she smirked looking at the tall blond over the redheads shoulder as the blond frowned.

"That's me, guess my rep goes that far through kritiker," Youji grinned.

"My, it looks like you have a thing for vain blonds who have ego problems," she laughed.

"Queen," Aya hissed venomously.

"I know. I was only poking fun," she replied hastily holding her hands up in defeat.

"What's she on about, Aya?" Youji asked not liking what she had implied.

"Nothing important," Aya reassured.

Manx put her phone back into her pocket and turned to Leon, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to it but by the looks of it, you seem glad it did," she said somberly, patting Leon gently on the shoulder

"There is no place on the planet for an ass like him," Leon replied, trying to fight tears.

"It's alright, I'm sorry we had to ask this of you but we needed to lure him out," Manx said, putting her arms around him as the tears fell.

"What's going on?" Omi asked his brows knitting together.

"That man was your father wasn't he?" Youji stated rather then asked.

"Yes," Leon sniffed, "he's been a bit too interested in this serum for a while now. It was only recently we found out he was connected to the woman responsible for all this in the first place. It seems he wanted a piece of the pie," Queen sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Aya told Leon, offering his sympathies to the man who at one point must of had fond memories from his childhood.

"I'm not! He sounds like a monster," Youji blurted out before he could consider the words more carefully.

"Youji! Would you have some tact!" Omi yelled at Youji's audacity.

"He wasn't always like this," Leon sobbed.

"Leon, let me drive you home," Manx soothed comfortingly.

"Thank you, Manx," Leon mumbled. He felt glad he was dead but at the same time there were still fond memories of the man that had become such a monster. Even though they were from long ago they were still there so he felt like he was still mourning.

"Well, we should get you to bed, you look tired," Youji told the redhead as he wrapped his arms around Aya as he yawned.

"Leon, we can cancel our appointment for tomorrow if you want," Aya suggested.

"Yes, I think we should. I'll call you with a day. Is that all right?" the doctor asked.

"That's fine. Call me if you need to talk or just have someone to sit with," the redhead replied.

Leon gathered his things and left with Manx, shortly followed by Queen who had swapped numbers with Omi.

"You go on, I'll make some tea and bring it up, okay." Youji told the redhead who had started making his way to the stairs.

"Mmmm, sounds wonderful," Aya smiled trying to stretch the ache out in his back.

Walking into the kitchen Youji put the kettle to boil and then pulled out his phone. Dialling a number, he waited for an answer before speaking.

"Hello, yeah it's Balinese. ... I need to ask a favour." 

End chapter.

Thank you to: Snowcat, ShonenAiSorcerer, Allyramortlock, SocialDegenerate, Woljf, Joybug and CaT70 for all your reviews and to anyone who added me to any of their lists. I'm over the moon that you're all enjoying my fic and I really hope that you continue to do so.  
Thanks so much for reading. =D 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss kreuz any of the characters or anything to do with project Weiss. I make no money from it and everything here is just for fun, Please enjoy. =D

Thanks to : My amazing beta Swotikins for the beta'ing.

Authors note: Sorry this has taken so long to post *is ashamed for making you all wait so long*, please forgive me. On to the chapter, Enjoy and please let me know what you think =D

Chapter Nineteen.

Youji shifted slightly in bed to try and get comfortable. Unfortunately for him, the majority of the bed was taken up by the heavily pregnant redhead sleeping next to him. Aya had been finding it increasingly difficult to get comfortable and last night it had taken the combination of several pillows and two hours to get him settled. It resulted in him sprawled in the middle of the large bed surrounded by cushions and the tall blond laying on the edge trying to make the best of what he had to work with.

Shifting too far to one side the blond fell from the bed and landed hard on the floor, his head narrowly missing the bedside cabinet. Blearily, he squinted up at the clock to get some idea of the time. He decided that as it was nearly eight A.M. He may as well get up, he had a busy day ahead of him after all.

The redhead shifted slightly in his sleep as Youji came into the bedroom an hour later with breakfast. Setting the tray down gently on the bedside he had very nearly knocked himself out on earlier, he sat on the edge of the bed and gently woke his fiancee.

"Aya. Aya, gorgeous, you need to get up," Youji soothed, tucking a stray blond lock behind his ear and gently rubbing the redhead's shoulder.

"Uuuummmph," was his only reply, followed shortly by "... I don't have work today, Youji."

"No, but I want to take you out somewhere today," the blond smiled softly.

"... What time is it?" the redhead replied sleepily as he shifted trying and failing to sit up.

"It's nine A.M." The tall blond replied, looking at the clock then leaning forward and helping Aya to sit up.

"Where are we going?" the redhead asked, his hair sticking out at odd angles and an eartail sticking to his face.

"It's a surprise," Youji replied in a sing song voice and grinning.

"Youji, I don't li-" the redhead began but was cut off.

"I promise you, Aya, you're gonna love this," Youji smiled excitedly, "I know it's a little early but this was the only time I could arrange this for," he added feeling a little bad for having to wake Aya when he clearly needed more rest.

Raising an eyebrow the redhead eyed Youji suspiciously, then spoke, "It's nowhere extravagant is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"No, you can wear something comfortable if that's what you're thinking," Youji smiled.

"Will we be outside?" Aya inquired, wondering if he needed to dress warm.

"Nope, unless you count getting in and out of the car," Youji replied thoughtfully.

"I should go and get in the bath then," Aya stated, moving to try and get up.

"Do you wanna eat first, it'll go cold otherwise," the blond smiled, gesturing to the tray of food.

"You brought me breakfast in bed?" The redhead asked looking at Youji in surprise.

"Yeah, today is gonna be a long day so I wanna make sure you start it right."

"Is it going to be that busy? I don't think I can manage too much today, Youji. I didn't sleep too well last night and I don't want to over do it. You know Leon was saying that normally a woman carrying twin's doesn't last all the way to her expected due date," Aya told him.

"Really? ... Guess I should bring the hospital bag just incase then," Youji said more to himself then Aya, "what I have planned isn't gonna be a strain at all but ..."

"But?" Aya asked, leaning to look Youji in the eyes wondering if he was going to dread asking.

"Omi has planned your baby shower for tonight and I have no idea what he has planned. I told him not to go over board and left Ken in charge of reigning him in when he did," Youji sighed, wishing he had thought to over see it. Ken could be a little over the top too sometimes.

"A baby shower? Tonight?" Aya asked.

"...Yeah, I was supposed to tell you sooner but to be honest I was putting it off. I was worried you wouldn't want one and it'd break Omi's heart if I told him it couldn't go ahead," Youji explained rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, "You know it's hard to say no to him," Youji griped, taking in the look on Aya's face.

"I guess. Besides, I can't really let everyone down now, can I?" Aya replied sighing.

"I'm sorry, Aya. If you really don't want-"

"No, it's fine," Aya sighed again, "but this had better be something low key, Youji. You know I won't be able to do too much so if Omi is disappointed he can be disappointed in your direction," Aya told him sternly.

"Deal, I promise I won't let him go over the top," Youji smiled, kissing Aya on the forehead.

"Will I be able to rest between all this?" Aya asked, worried about over doing it and his feet and back starting to hurt any more then they did already.

"Don't worry, we'll be home by two at the latest and your shower starts at Seven. When we get back you have time to rest and take a nap if you want." Youji told him.

"Good thing I brought two of those tops," Aya mumbled.

"Two tops? You mean the one you wore last night?" the blond asked.

"Yes," Aya replied, wondering why Youji sounded so hopeful.

"Mmmmm, that top was hot on you, Aya. I was disappointed you were tired last night if I'm honest," Youji chuckled.

"This one is black though. I thought it looked terrible when I tried it on and I was just going to buy the white one but something told me to get the black one as well," Aya admitted shrugging.

"Will you wear it for me tonight?" The blond asked his member stirring in his jeans.

"Why?" the red head asked, raising an eyebrow as Youji shifted slightly where he sat.

"I really like you in silk, it's very sexy on you," Youji almost purred.

"Youji!" Aya gasped as the blond ran a hand up his boxer clad thigh under the blanket.

"Please?" Youji asked.

"All right but If I look stupid promise you'll tell me,"

"Aya, you could never look stupid, you look elegant in everything and nothing at all," Youji grinned, wiggling his eyebrow's suggestively, "now eat up, we have somewhere to be in just over an hour," Youji grinned before moving to prop the redhead up using the pillows so he could lean back on them and comfortable enjoy his breakfast.

Moving the tray closer so Aya could eat, Youji sat next to him and sipped the coffee he'd brought up with his lover's breakfast. Once he had finished, Aya clambered out of bed with some help, waddled over to Youji's wardrobe and tried to decide what to wear. Even though he had his own room he mainly slept in Youji's. They would be moving out soon and in with each other. This was going to be a massive change and Aya was sure he should have been nervous even just a little but all he felt was a fuzzy warm feeling. He was going to have a family with the man he loved and the closer it got the more excited he became. He was even thinking of getting a dog.

Aya had decided it was better to sleep in Youji's room as his bed was bigger and much more comfortable, if he was honest. They had begun using his own room as storage for things until the move.

Manx had informed him that their new place would be ready for them to start moving things within the next week. He hadn't seen the place though as work was still being done to it. He would just have to trust her judgement and pray everything they had bought would be suitable and would fit through the doors. After selecting some comfortable clothes he went to the bathroom and began to run a bath deciding a shower would be a bad idea as his back was already aching.

Youji was just about to take the breakfast tray down to the kitchen when Aya came back wrapped in a bath robe and looking embarrassed and slightly irritated

"What's wrong, gorgeous?" Youji asked, putting the tray back down.

"I ... well, it's just..." Aya faltered, fiddling with the white belt.

"What is it?" Youji asked coming over.

"I need help ... getting into the bath," Aya huffed, looking at the floor, expecting Youji to start laughing.

"Oh, okay, I guess it's made difficult you being so far along and all. Come on, I'll scrub your back if you want," Youji soothed, he knew as funny as it looked in his head, Aya struggling to get in the bath was not something he should laugh at. The redhead was getting sensitive about his appearance again and laughing would really hurt his feelings right now.

Getting into the car and buckling his seatbelt, Aya turned to Youji, his still slightly damp hair sticking to the sides of his face.

"How long is-" The redhead began but ended with, "-what the hell is that for?" as he turned and caught sight of the black silk blindfold in Youji's hands.

"If you see where we're going it'll spoil the surprise," Youji replied simply.

"Youji, I'm not -"

"Please," Youji almost begged.

"... All right," Aya gave in with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Youji grinned happily and leaned forward, kissed Aya gently, tied the blindfold and made sure it was secure so the red head couldn't see. Starting the engine, he buckled his own belt and they set off.

Youji lead Aya down a corridor. The redhead wanted to listen carefully and try to pay attention to his surroundings but so much of his effort went to making sure he didn't trip that it was hard to concentrate on anything else. He was just starting to wonder how much longer it would be before they got to where the blond was leading him so he could sit down when they came to a stop.

"Youji?" the redhead asked as his hand was released.

"Don't worry, I'm still here. Just a second, okay," Youji replied reassuringly, kissing Aya on the cheek.

Sighing, the redhead nodded, rubbing his back feeling the dull ache building into a throb. He heard a door open and there was a short pause before he felt his hand being taken again and being squeezed reassuringly by Youji. The blond gently lead him through the doorway, taking it slow in case he tripped where laminate met carpet. They came to a stop after a metre or so. His eyebrows knitted to together frowned behind the blindfold as a familiar beeping met his ears. As the blindfold was gently pulled off amethyst orbs opened and squinted in an attempt to adjust to the light difference. Sunlight poured through the large window which was framed by chocolate brown curtains which beautiful matched the cream coloured walls. His ears drew his attention once again to the beeping sound filling the room and his eyes widened as his gaze settled upon the figure laying on a large comfortable double bed.

"A- Aya?" the redhead gasped not daring to believe the slumbering girl on the bed truly was his sister.

"Youji, you..." Aya faltered as a lump formed in his throat.

"Yeah, just for today and it's just for a couple of hours. I'm sorry it couldn't be longer but we can't keep her away from her doctors too long. I knew you really missed her and I wanted you to be able to see her, even if it's just for a little while," the blond explained, his hands wringing nervously awaiting Aya's reaction. It hadn't really dawned on him how the redhead would react to his sister being moved like this and without his permission no less.

"T- thank you, thank you so much, Y- Youji. You'll n- never understand just how much this means t-to me. I- I've missed her so much. How did y- you arrange all this?" Aya sobbed breaking down.

Tears flowed freely down his face as he went to his sister's bedside. Taking her hand he pressed it to his cheek as he sobbed

"I pulled in a few favours, I hope you don't mind me doing this without your permission but I consulted all the doctors first to make sure she'd be ok while we moved her," Youji told him.

"Youji, I ... thank you, thank you so m-much," the red head stammered tears falling uncontrollably as he turned and sobbed into the blond's chest.

Bringing himself under control he wiped his face and turned back to the girl on the bed.

"A-Aya ... I- I came to visit," the redhead spoke gently, brushing her raven coloured locks out of her eyes.

"... Well, I'm gonna go and get some coffee, I'll leave you two to catch up," Youji smiled softly. Feeling like he should give them some privacy, he turned to the door.

"Wait!" Aya called suddenly, catching the blonds attention.

Holding his hand out he gestured for Youji to come over to the bed. Joining him, he linked his hands with the redhead. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed the redhead spoke.

"Aya, I want you to meet Youji. He is going to be the father of my children. He is going to adopt them," Aya told the dark haired girl on the bed, "he made it possible for me to come and see you today. He knew I couldn't come because your nurses would find out about me being pregnant. He had you moved here for a short while and brought me here as a surprise," Aya smiled broadly wiping, the last of his tears away.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess," the blond chuckled.

"Don't call her that, she's spoilt enough as it is," Aya huffed.

"I'm guessing that's your fault though, isn't it," Youji grinned, smug that he'd got one over on Aya.

"No ... well, I guess I spoil her a little," Aya admitted.

"Bet she has that smile that Omi has that makes it hard to say no," Youji chuckled.

"I think she invented it. When Omi does it, it reminds me of her."

"Oh, that's why you can't say no to the brat," Youji laughed.

"I say no when I need to," Aya countered.

"When she wakes up I'm gonna spoil her rotten. She's gonna be my sister in law after all," Youji declared happily.

"... If-"

"She's going to wake up, Aya, and when she does she's gonna be at our wedding and squealing over our little ones," Youji told the redhead firmly, urging him to believe him and not give up hope.

"Yes, when she wakes everything will be perfect," Aya smiled.

"Now, I'm gonna leave you two to catch up. There is something I gotta go do," Youji announced.

"I'll be back before you have to leave, so don't worry about having to make your own way home, I'll be here to pick you up," Youji told him.

Giving Aya a kiss on the forehead he turned to the door and left.

Youji tapped his hand on the leather covered steering wheel of his green and silver Caterham Seven as he sung along to the radio. He'd been shopping for the last hour and had finally found the perfect ring for Aya. It was simple white gold band with a diamond embedded in it. Youji had wanted to be extravagant and go all out but not only did it not suit Aya but he wouldn't have approved anyway. He'd spent a hell of a lot more then Aya would approve of as it was but as long as he didn't find the receipt then it wouldn't matter.

Youji pulled into the garage of the Kritiker building and slotted his car neatly into a parking space. Switching off his engine he pulled the small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Making sure all was well he shut the box with a snap and put it back in his pocket. Grabbing the steaming cup of tea out of the cup holder he made his way back to the room where Aya and his sister were.

As he approached the room his phone vibrated from the confines of his pocket, Frowning at the called ID he answered.

"Hey, Ken," Youji greeted.

"Youji, something's going down," the brunette replied.

"What are you talking about?" the blond asked, frowning in confusion.

"Someone is watching the shop, Omi noticed him earlier when he came back from collecting Aya's cake for tonight,"

"What? Watching the shop? Any idea as to why? Well, apart from the obvious," Youji asked, his brows creasing, hoping to god Weiss was still undiscovered.

"None yet but we think it might have something to do with Aya," Ken told him, concern evident in his voice.

"What!" Youji hissed, trying hard not to shout, "start talking, Ken," Youji snapped, panic filling his voice making it tremble.

"People have come in asking for _Mr_ Fujimiya," Ken told him in low tones.

"Why would they...? Shit, do you think they know about the babies?" Youji gasped.

"We're not sure but were keeping an eye on it."

"Fuck, _fuck_, _fuck_! Get Manx on it ASAP. She'll be able to find out everything we need to know," the blond told the brunette, running a hand through his hair.

"Got it, let us know when you're on your way back, Okay? Oh and should we tell Aya about this?" Ken asked.

"That might be a bad idea right now, just let me handle that, okay? Keep me posted though, I'll let you know when I've filled him in."

"Will do," Ken replied then hung up.

Youji sighed as he returned to phone to his pocket. It would definitely be best not to tell Aya about this until they knew for definite what was going on. The last thing he needed was Aya stressing and being paranoid but at the same time he would need to keep the redhead out of harms way until then.

The blond lightly knocked on the door just feeling it was polite to do so before stepping into the room and quietly shutting the door. Turning to the bed he chuckled when his eyes fell upon the sleeping redhead. Aya was laying on the bed on his side next to his sister still holding her hand. Setting the brought cup of tea on the table near the bed he walked around to the side Aya was laying on and gently woke him.

"Aya, wake up, we have to go soon," Youji said quietly as he rubbed the redhead's shoulder.

"Mmmppphh," the redhead groaned, trying to pull the blanket that wasn't there over his shoulders.

"Hey, come on, gorgeous, you need to wake up, I brought you a tea," Youji tried tempting him with the warm beverage.

Amethyst eye's fluttered open and he turned to look up at the blond who smiled lovingly down at him.

"Did I fall asleep?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah, it looks like you did. You must have just been so relaxed that you nodded off," Youji chuckled, helping him to sit up.

Aya yawned, stretched and turned where he sat to make sure his sister was still laying next to him. Getting up off the bed with some help from the blond he tucked the warm blankets around her. Sitting down on the bed suddenly he screwed his face up in discomfort.

"Gorgeous, are you ok?" Youji asked frowning.

"Yeah, they're just moving a lot today that's all," Aya replied, pausing as they kicked and groaning with discomfort.

"I have organs in there and I need them intact," the redhead groaned at his stomach.

"Don't worry, Aya. It won't be long now. Fifteen days and counting, right," Youji smiled, petting the redhead's stomach gently through his top.

"Hn, I'm looking forward to finally being able to hold them, I just hope I manage to deliver all right," Aya mumbled, worry written all over his face.

"You're gonna be great, gorgeous. Everything will go all right and you'll be home and wishing you were getting more sleep in no time," Youji soothed chuckling.

A nurse knocked lightly. Opening the door she greeted them both.

"Hello Abyssinian, Balinese. I'm afraid it's time to take Miss Aya back to the hospital now. We only had a short window of time to work with and I'm sorry it couldn't be longer."

"You guys did what you could," Youji told her, smiling gratefully.

"Aya, I have to go now but I'll come and see you soon, I promise," the redhead told the slumbering girl, a lump forming in his throat.

"It'll only be two weeks then you can see her again. We'll be able to bring the kids too. That'll be exciting for her, won't it?" Youji told Aya, trying to make him feel a little better.

Nodding, Aya composed himself and leaning down he kissed Aya-Chan on the forehead. Tucking her in for the last time and saying goodbye they left the room.

Getting into the car they headed home.

The car was quiet. Deathly quiet. The four men in it shared the awkward and over powering silence before one of the passengers snapped.

"I'm gonna tell her she looks fat!" he yelled so suddenly the passenger next to him jumped in his seat a little and dropped his PSP.

"Yuushi, as insanely jealous as you are, do you really think it wise to tell Ran's pregnant girlfriend she looks fat?" the man sitting in the front passenger seat asked, not turning to look at the very irritated blond seated in the back seat behind the driver.

"You'd be dead, Ran's temper used to be real bad," the youth next to Yuushi replied, not looking up from the newly retrieved PSP.

"That is true, Naru. From what I've heard from Queen his temper only got worse after he left us," Reiichi replied, whinding the front window down as the chain smoking driver sat next to him lit a cigarette.

"I thought he was gay!" Yuushi spat, running a hand through his blond locks in irritation.

"Hn, well, maybe you put him off," the driver chuckled around his cigarette.

"You're such an ass, Masato!" Yuushi snapped slamming his foot into the back of the seat in front of him causing Masato to jerk forward uncomfortably.

"Whatever the case may be, Yuushi, it's not such a wonderful idea to insult Ran's lover. The consequences would be dire, if not fatal. Don't forget we're walking into the home of four fully trained assassins. They could kill us in under five minutes and make it look a total accident if they wanted," Reiichi reminded them adjusting his glasses.

"Do you really think Yuushi could keep his mouth shut after the way Ran left him in the way he did," Masato asked, glancing at the blond behind him through the rear view mirror.

"You know, Reiichi, I think Masato has a point. Yuushi does kinda have a right to be mad," Naru chipped in from next to Yuushi.

"I suspect Ran had his reasons. You know how he was," Reiichi defended.

"He could have left a note!" Yuushi grumbled.

"Yeah, 'don't love you lot anymore, the milk goes off tomorrow so drink it or you'll have to waste money getting more, do the dishes or I'll kill you!'" Masato laughed mocking Ran's stoic voice.

"Fuck you, Masato! Fuck you!" Yuushi yelled, kicking his seat again.

"Ran was kinda a stickler for money and cleanliness wasn't he. I wonder if he's still like that?" Naru smiled at the memory then swore as the character on his game died.

"Naru, you know it would be very rude to play that all night at the party, don't you," Reiichi stated sternly but still smiling some how.

"I know that but-"

"Then you wont mind if I confiscate it for the rest of the night," the dark haired man interjected holding his hand over his shoulder, indicating the PSP be handed to him for safe keeping.

"What! That's not fair! You know I suck at parties and-" Naru whined.

"Then tonight will be your opportunity to try and rectify that," Reiichi cut in, still smiling, leaving no room for argument.

Naru huffed as he turned off his console and handed it to the black haired man in front of him.

"It's only because of Queen that we are able to attend this party. We haven't seen Ran in so long and it would be a shame to ruin this opportunity to have him back in our lives. I don't need to remind you how crashers should be seen by others and I don't expect to have to apologise for anyone's behaviour tonight," Reiichi told them, "no getting drunk, no starting fights and definitely no snooping around," he added to clarify what he meant by not wanting to apologise for bad behaviour.

"Yeah, we get it," Yuushi grumbled as he slouched in his seat or as best as his seatbelt would allow anyway.

"Mother hen as always, Rei," Masato chuckled, not taking his eye's off the road.

"... No smoking either, especially not around Ran's lover," Reiichi added as an after thought.

End of Chapter.

Thanks to: ShonenAiSorcerer, Snowecat, Woljf, AllyraMortlock and Joybug for your reviews. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really hope you continue to enjoy my fic =D 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss kreuz any of the characters or anything to do with project Weiss. I make no money from it and everything here is just for fun, please enjoy.

Thanks to : My amazing beta Swotikins for the beta'ing.

Authors note: My god! This chapter took forever to finish. I had such a hard time with parts of this one and I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I hope you can call forgive me.  
I really hope you all enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.

Chapter Twenty

The redhead's eyes snapped open as he woke with a start. Youji really needed to get an alarm clock that wasn't quite so ... well, alarming. It was a surprise how the blond managed to sleep right through the shrill beeping sometimes.

Shifting a little he stretched and sat up straighter in his reading chair. After almost an hour of trying to get comfortable on the bed he'd shifted to the plush high backed chair in a final effort to get comfortable. He'd fallen asleep almost immediately. It was almost five PM, meaning he had two hours to get ready. Standing up, he let out a groan as the dull throbbing pain in his back started up again. He hit the off button on the alarm before waddling into the bathroom.

Turning on the shower he waited for it to heat up. Making sure there was a clean towel on the rack, he undressed and stepped under the water. He'd barely been standing there for two minutes before the pain in his back left him wanting to sit down. Slowly and carefully he settled himself so he was sitting comfortably on the bottom of the shower. There was enough space so Aya didn't see why not and it irritated him that he hadn't thought of it before. The whole needing help getting in the bath fiasco could have been avoided if he had. The redhead scowled at the thought. He'd known Youji had wanted to laugh at his expense.

He slapped some shampoo onto his head and began to roughly work it into his burgundy locks quietly mumbling about how fate was conspiring to embarrass him at every opportunity for the rest of his life.

The redhead sat on the bed wondering if he should go down stairs and make some tea. Youji had told him to wait up here until they were ready for him downstairs but Aya had begun feeling thirsty and really wanted that tea. Just as he made his mind up and stood there was a light knock at the door before Youji stepped in and closed it behind him.

"Hey, we're almost done down... mmmn," the blond trailed off into a moan of appreciation as he turned around.

Aya raised a sleek eyebrow wondering if something was wrong with his outfit. Nervously he began to smooth it down over his large bump.

Youji was suddenly kissing him, having crossed the room in less then five long strides. His hands ran up and down the surprised redhead's sides and back feeling the silk under his fingertips.

"Mpppft! Unn, Youji? Wha...?" Aya panted as Youji kissed him ravenously.

"God, Aya! You look so god damn hot," Youji purred his hands slipping under the redhead's top.

"Uhn, Youji ... I," Aya moaned as Youji kissed down his exposed collar bone his wavy blond hair tickling Aya's shoulders.

Slowly backing them towards the bed Youji ran his hands up Aya's back under the silk rubbing gently as he nipped at the redhead's ear.

"God, gorgeous! Silk looks so hot on you. Will you let me?" Youji asked panting with lust as he sat them both on the bed.

The aroused redhead could only nod as he was laid back against the soft blankets. Grinning like the cat that got the cream the blond leaned forward and kissed the flushed man laying beneath him. Running a hand up Aya's thigh he began to rub Aya's length through his trousers before giving him a quick squeeze. The sharp intake of breath and the attempted arch of his pregnant lovers back only fuelled Youji's desire and he made short work of removing the trousers and boxers which had become restricting and uncomfortable for the redhead. Leaning down Youji pressed a kiss to the tip of Aya's hard length before taking him into his mouth.

"Oh, shit! Uhnn!" Aya yelped as Youji's tongue caressed the underside of his cock.

Aya's hands found Youji's hair and he gripped, perhaps a little harder then the blond would have liked. However, the feel of the pale redhead writhering under him and the moans and pants coupled with his name was leaving him ready to blow his load before he wanted to. He released Aya from his mouth and chuckled at his lover's whimpers at the lost of the sensation that had driven him wild. Reaching into the bedside draw he pulled out a small tube of lube and spread the redheads pale thighs. Popping the cap he gave his fingers a generous coating before placing them at Aya's entrance.

"You ready, gorgeous?" Youji asked with a lust filled purr.

"Uhnnn. Youji, just ... hurry!" The redhead whined, sweat shimmering on his forehead.

Youji grinned and slowly pushed his index finger into him and began working him before adding another finger. Panting Aya writhered on the bed at the overwhelming sensation leaving him unable to say saying except 'Youji!' and incoherent moans. He tossed his head from side to side as he fought his oncoming orgasm. Biting his lip, he whimpered.

"Just let it go, gorgeous. Come for me," Youji whispered between kisses to that sensitive spot on Aya's pale neck.

"N- no, I can't," Aya stammered, trying hard to get the words to come out right.

"M- uhnnn, my top will ... Ah! ... get ru- ... ined," Aya managed between moans and gasps of pleasure.

"We can fix that," The blond laughed.

Removing his fingers he took Aya by the hands and helped him sit up.

"Take it off," he instructed.

Without questioning it the redhead took his top off revealing a black bra. Youji draped the top gently over a chair ensuring no lube got on it.

Coming back to the bed he laid Aya down again.

"Youji my back, it's -" Aya began.

"Got it," Youji replied.

Caressing Aya's hips he gently guided him onto his side and arranged some cushions around his stomach to help support him. Tugging his own jeans and briefs off in one go, he grabbed the lube again.

Smothering his dripping length he settled himself behind Aya and pressed himself against the redheads lube slicked entrance. Youji pushed in slowly and stayed still waiting for Aya to give him to ok to begin moving. After a few moments Aya nodded and Youji began trusting at a slow pace making sure to give as much pleasure as possible whilst being as gentle as he could with the pregnant man. It wasn't long before Aya was panting heavily and nearing release. Youji gripped the redhead's sweat covered hips and sped up his pace trying to bring Aya to orgasm before he reached his own. Reaching around his lover's waist, Youji's hand gripped Aya's member and he began to pump it vigorously.

"Youji ... I'm going to... Uhnnn, Youji ... Ahhhhh!" The redhead let out a loud moan as he came, his seed covering Youji's hand and spilling onto the blankets.

Youji thrusted into the redhead a few more times and let out a growl gripping his hips as he was sent over the edge and came. Gently pulling out, the blond slumped onto the blankets behind Aya and let his breathing return to normal. A few minutes later he sat up as Aya continued to pant heavily. The blond peeked over the redheads shoulder to checkup on him.

"Aya, are you ok?"

The redhead nodded. His cheeks were flushed and he was covered in sweat.

"Did I over do it? You should have said, Aya. God, I didn't hurt you did I?" Youji asked worriedly, sitting up quickly.

Aya only shook his head as he slowly calmed down and his breathing began to return to normal. With a little help from Youji he sat up.

"I'm fine, it's just everything is more effort for me at the moment. I'm heavily pregnant with twins, Youji. It takes longer for me to recover from something as vigorous as love making," Aya told Youji, his cheeks growing a darker shade of red from embarrassment.

"Are you sure? You're really flushed and sweaty," Youji replied worriedly.

"Really, I'm fine, Youji," Aya assured, his breathing finally returning to normal.

"I need another shower," he declared and wrinkled his nose at the hot and sticky state of himself.

"Yeah, I could do with one, too. Mind if I join you?" Youji asked.

"Only if you're quick and don't try anything, it's almost six thirty."

"Deal, I'll even wash your back for you," the blond grinned, standing and helping his lover up.

"It needs more then washing, it feels like it needs putting back into the right place and it _really_ needs to _not _have two babies leaning on it" Aya whimpered as he followed Youji to the bathroom.

Freshly showered again the redhead grabbed a fresh pair of briefs and a bra. He turned and saw Youji looking at him.

"What?" Aya snapped, taking the way Youji was looking at him wrong, "I have to wear one! They're not exactly small so they need support. What am I supposed to do?" Aya turned away from Youji's gaze feeling like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

"I wasn't staring at you, Aya. Well, I didn't mean to anyway. It's just that I was thinking how strong you are," Youji told him as he came over.

"What?" Aya responded, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Well, look at you-" Youji began.

"I try not to, thanks," Aya snapped, cutting him off.

"Look at everything you've been through, Aya, and still made it out of the other side. On top of it all, no less. I'm really proud of you, Aya," Youji smiled, hugging the redhead from behind.

"I would never have managed it without you, you know. So there is nothing really to be proud of and I'm not anything special to look at. I- " Aya replied softly looking at the floor.

"You're perfect, Aya! Absolutely perfect in every single way," Youji cut in lifting his chin, "I hope all these changes are temporary though," the blond added sighing.

"What! So I was perfect until all this? So what am I now?"

"It's because you're so damn unhappy with yourself, you look in the mirror and you see a freak!" Youji growled then continued, "I love you for who you are and I think you're beautiful but you just don't see it. Let me show you."

Youji took Aya by the hand and pulled him to stand in front of the full length mirror on the door to his wardrobe and stood behind him.

Wrapping his arms around the redhead he began his little explanation.

"You have the palest skin which sets off your eyes. I've never seen anyone with that before. It's perfect. Your eyes which are an amazing shade of purple that's unique to only you. They show so much emotion that only I can read which is special because it shows your trust in me. That's perfect. Those gorgeous eartails which drip water on to those pale, prominent and oh so kissable collar bones whenever your hair is wet. It gives me the urge to make love to you every time I see it. That's perfect, too," Youji whispered, planting a kiss on his pale neck, "Your perfectly smooth hands which never have any dirt under the nails even when you've been working with plants and soil all day. That's really something," the blond chuckled.

"Youji, I-"

"Aya, when I stand you in the mirror I see the person I love most, the mother of my children and my fiancée," Youji smiled, slipping the ring he'd bought earlier on to Aya's finger.

"Y-Youji ... this is... I-"

"You haven't changed your mind have you?" The blond grinned, already knowing the answer.

"No! Never! It's ... I love you, Youji," Aya faltered trying to explain how he felt and giving up.

"Love you, too, gorgeous. Now lets get dressed shall we. Not that I don't love you naked and all but I'm pretty sure this is a baby shower and not a nudist party," Youji grinned, winking.

"Oh!"

"What? Did you want it to be?" Youji said, looking up from picking out a fresh shirt.

"I'm leaking," The redhead mumbled.

"Aya, you horny- oh," Youji began but cut himself of when he realised that Aya was pointing to his breast which was leaking.

"I did wonder why they were a little tender. I guess I'll need some breast pads after all. Lucky I thought to buy some," Aya sighed as he turned to his drawers and pulled out a small packet of pads and opened them.

"See what I mean? You're really strong, Aya," Youji smiled before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

When the pair finished dressing and freshening up, Youji came over to the door where Aya was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Youji asked softly as he cuddled the redhead and kissed his hand, entwining it with his own.

Nodding, Aya opened the door and stepped through it, "... but if Omi went overboard I'm coming straight back up here. You got that?" Aya said sternly.

"It'll be fine, Aya."

Aya took in the site of the living room as he entered. It had been decorated with white and sliver streamers, balloons and large banners saying 'Congratulations' or 'Baby Shower' on them. There was a large spread of food laid out on the table with a drinks table next to it. A small pyramid of champagne glasses had been filled with chilled bubbly next to a stack of presents and cards. The cloths on the tables had been changed so they were white satin and laden with silver confetti shaped like little storks and rattles. In the centre of the buffet table was the cake which had been iced and decorated. It had a picture of two fluffy kittens snuggled neatly in a basket. One an Abyssinian and the other a Balinese. Aya smiled at the picture as Youji came over and joined him after speaking to Omi in hushed tones.

"So, you like the cake I designed for you?" the blond grinned, hugging Aya from behind.

"Y- you designed this?" Aya stammered in disbelief.

"Yeah, I told them what I wanted and supplied the pictures and a small sketch so the bakers knew what the kittens needed to look like and they did it. Aren't they cute, I wonder if ours will be this damn cute," Youji grinned petting Aya's swollen stomach earning, a shift from inside in response.

"It's beautiful, Youji. Thank you."

Guiding the redhead over to the armchair Youji helped him to sit down and get comfortable.

"They're late!" Omi sulked pacing by the window.

"Don't worry, he said they'd be here didn't they," Ken told the fretting little blond.

"Who is late?" The redhead asked confused.

The younger pair acted like they didn't hear him. Aya looked around the room to try and figure out who else was coming. Manx, Birman and Queen were talking about shoes next to the buffet tables. Leon was reassuring Youji about something he was obviously concerned about. Aya had a feeling it was about the after effect of sex he'd displayed earlier. Youji really did worry too much about him. He continued to look around trying to think who was missing when the door bell sounded. Omi squealed and made a dash for the door like a child who had heard the ice-cream van.

Assuming these were the guests the small blond was waiting for, Aya stood with some difficulty from his seat and turned to face the living room door. When the four men stepped into the room both them and the redhead were stunned into silence.

Aya's eyes widened in shock and he found himself unable to say anything as he took in the sight of his former team mates. He felt embarrassed and nervous and he stared at anything but them. He didn't want to hear their comments on his situation. He worried they would be something he wouldn't want to hear. He rubbed at his bump protectively and braced himself.

The Crashers stood in shock. They had expected the redhead to be standing proudly next to the woman he loved as he introduced her to them. Not the redhead standing there hands protectively on his own very swollen stomach looking like a scared child about to be scolded.

There stood their former team mate, the stubborn, stoic and anti-social man, not with a cold, dead glare but one of shock then worry, panic and nervousness as he agonised internally over what they would say.

It was Reiichi who recovered from his shock first. Noting Aya's obvious discomfort he pushed up his glasses and forcing the millions of questions down he took a breath. Smiling he walked over to Aya and embraced him tightly, Letting go he held him at arms length and looked him over.

"You've grown so much, Ran. You've gotten taller and you're nowhere near as thin and sickly looking as you used to be. Why, you're practically glowing. When are you due?" Reiichi smiled still holding on the redhead's shoulders giving them a small reassuring squeeze.

"...I ...um. T- two weeks," Aya replied quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"You must be so proud," Reiichi beamed.

Reiichi lifted the redheads chin gently and forced him to meet his eyes. Aya found the look in Reiichi's eyes that was telling him to be proud and not to feel ashamed or embarrassed about any of this. It was something Aya had always admired about him. He had a way of saying things without really saying anything at all. With a small smile, Aya nodded.

"Yes, I am," he replied, a little more confident.

"Well, that's my present out the window," a whiny voice piped up.

Aya looked to see Naru pouting at the neatly wrapped gift in his hands. He'd worked hard to find a gift that would be useful.

"You brought me a present?" Aya asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be for a woman. We weren't told it was you that was pregnant," Naru explained.

"So, I gathered," Aya replied glaring at Omi.

"What? If they threatened to go public we could kill them here if we needed to!" Omi countered nervously.

Ken simply slapped Omi on the back of the head and sighed. He had been hoping for things to go smoothly tonight.

Suddenly a small chuckle started behind Naru. Slowly, it worked its way into a full scale laughing fit. Masato was doubled over and leaning on the door frame for support practically crying with laughter. Wiping his eyes, he straightened and spoke, still chuckling slightly.

"Shit, Ran. I thought you was gonna go make something of your life, but to go and make a whole new one, well..." Masato strolled over and ruffled the redhead's hair, "good for you, Ran. Good for you!" Masato grinned before popping a cigarette into his mouth then removing it, remembering he wasn't allowed to smoke inside.

"Um ... there are two, actually," Aya mumbled, a small smile gracing his lips as he smoothed over his hair.

"What? You mean to tell me you not only went and somehow got knocked up but you've got more than one of them floating around in there?" Yuushi spat, the irritation and anger slipping into his voice.

The tone didn't go unnoticed and the back of Aya's hand swiftly met the angry blond's right cheek before he could stop himself. There was a short pause as the sound echoed around the room, mingled with the gasps of several people before all hell broke loose. Youji was standing next to Aya within seconds and Masato was holding a pissed of Yuushi around the torso pinning his arms to his sides to prevent any kind of retaliation. There was a standoff for a few more seconds before the redhead sighed.

"Yuushi, let me clean you up. You're bleeding," Aya told him.

The blond raised a hand to his stinging cheek as Masatos grip went slack, he felt moisture there. Nodding, he followed Aya from the room.

"Are they gonna be all right?" Ken asked.

"Lets leave them for a moment shall we. Yuushi needs to get this out of his system. He's been pining for too long now," Reiichi sighed, taking his glasses off to clean them.

"Pining about what?" Youji asked.

"Well, Ran, of course."

Queen let out an audible sigh. This could go well or it could go very badly. She shared a look with Manx that stated the latter might be the case.

Aya and Yuushi sat in silence in the well lit mission room. The blond stared in any direction he could to avoid meeting Aya's gaze. He regretted his words deeply but 'sorry' was always a hard word from him to say. He had way too much pride.

"Yuushi, I ... I owe you an apology. I've treated you unfairly and-" Aya began.

"I thought you cared about me, Ran. I thought you loved me!" Yuushi began quietly but ended up almost yelling the last part.

"Will you hold still," the redhead scolded, grabbing his chin, " ... I ... Yuushi, I did care about you. Perhaps a little too much. That's why I didn't take what we had any further. I was young and had just lost everyone and everything I cared about. I didn't want to add you to that list. I never had what it took to protect you." Aya sighed.

"Being preggo has really changed you hasn't it," the blond replied, "I was really surprised when I first saw you this evening. Not just because you were pregnant but because you looked ... well, happy for once," Yuushi shrugged.

"What were you expecting?" the redhead asked, generally curious.

"Not this, that's for sure," Yuushi commented, pointing to Aya's stomach.

"You were smiling, you didn't have that dead lifeless look you used to have when you were with us."

"Dead look?" Aya asked taken aback.

"Yeah, you never showed any real feeling, nothing at all. Sure you showed the normal kind of physical feelings and all that shit but emotionally, there was nothing. You even had this far off disconnected expression when we had sex, Ran. It was almost like you were having sex with me to try and feel, ... well, less numb" Yuushi finished, running a hand threw his hair.

"At first it was," the redhead admitted, "after a while I could see you starting to fall for me, deeper and deeper until I knew that if I didn't end it I'd only end up hurting you because I could never love you back. I just didn't have anything to give. I didn't have any self worth in my eyes. I didn't feel I deserved to be loved."

"Ran, I-" Aya held up a hand to silence him and cut some bandage as he continued to speak.

"I had wanted to say goodbye and explain when I left but I was too much of a coward to do it. I left without saying anything at all. It was cruel of me to do that to you ... and for that I'm so sorry," Aya told the blond sadly as he stuck the bandage on and fixed it in place.

The room was quiet and the temperature seemed to drop to subzero. Omi gulped, Naru squeezed his eye's shut and Masato lit a cigarette and took a deep drag on it.

"Well, Yuushi was... um ...how shall I say this..." Reiichi began.

"Goldilocks thought he and his little red riding hood were all set to get their happily ever after but the big bad wolf had him shipped off to the three bears house," Masato cut in.

"They're cats, Masato, and you've read way too many books," Queen sighed at his tactless explanation.

"They were what?" Youji growled not liking what Masato was getting at in the slightest.

"Yuushi and Ran were lovers and one day Ran was just gone. Yuushi was broken and he's not stopped thinking about him since," Naru explained.

Youji was out of the room like a shot.

"Something I said?" Naru wondered aloud.

"Youji and Aya are together," Ken sighed and started off after Youji.

"Well, that ain't gonna be pretty!" Masato mumbled following Ken at a quick pace.

Yuushi covered the pale hand on his cheek with his own, His eyes closed and he sighed leaning into the touch for a moment before he spoke.

"Ran, I ... I wanted-"

"Yuushi, you should have just forgotten about me," Aya whispered sadly.

"There was no way I could ever forget you, Ran. I prayed each day that you'd let me love you, that you'd-"

"Yuushi, stop," Aya told him, cutting him off. He didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to know just how badly he'd hurt the blond. He knew it was ignorant of him but he didn't want to feel any guiltier then he already did.

Yuushi sighed. Pulling the redheads hand so he was forced to lean forward he covered Aya's lips with his own in a soft kiss. The redhead tensed for a second and then planting his hands on Yuushi's chest he shoved as hard as he could, Sending the blond sprawling to the floor.

"You bastard!" an enraged voice yelled before Aya could even open his mouth.

Both of their heads snapped in the direction of the voice only to see Youji diving over the back of the sofa, land on Yuushi and deliver a hard blow to the face. Growling, Yuushi hit back sending Youji rolling off him. He attempted to dive on Youji but was foiled by the boot connecting with his gut. Aya got to his feet to try and stop the brawling pair. Wincing, he stopped. Before he could make a second attempt, Ken and Masato were in the room and trying to separate them.

"Youji," Aya called, his voice unsteady.

"You son of a bitch! Don't think for a second Aya would ever get with you!" Youji spat angrily as he tried to struggle out of Ken's grip.

"Youji," Aya attempted again with growing urgency.

"Fuck you, you self adoring dick head! He was fucking me long before he came to this fucking hell hole!" Yuushi retorted, sneering as Masato grabbed him around the waist and practically lifted him off the ground in an attempt to get him away from the other raging man.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Youji roared.

The combination of the thought of Yuushi fucking his fiancée and calling what he thought was a moderately happy home a hell hole really got his blood boiling.

"Youji!" Aya cried desperately, "I think my labour has started!"

All four men stopped dead.

"What?" Youji replied, stunned as Ken's hold on him went slack.

"I- I'm having pains, I think they're ... contractions," he told them pausing in the middle as more pain washed over him.

"What? You mean now? As in right now?" Youji asking scrambling over to the redhead.

"Ye -Yes."

"Fuck! Someone go get Leon," Youji barked.

"Who's Leon?" Yuushi and Masato asked in unison.

"I'm on it!" Ken piped up, dashing out of the room.

"Ran, I-"Yuushi began.

"Not n- now, Yuushi," Aya snapped, trying to breathe through the pains he was having.

Yuushi ran a hand threw his blond locks and left the room stepping to the side to let Leon and Ken through.

The freckled brunette hurried over and sat with the redhead who was rubbing his stomach and whimpering.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Leon asked placing a hand on Aya's shoulder.

"I'm having ...pains."

"Can you describe them?" Leon asked gently.

"They come and go in my lower stomach," Aya replied, then suddenly doubled over and gritting his teeth as a sharp pain washed over him.

"Are they rhythmic, Aya?"

"No, they're err- ...augh erratic"

"So, they're not in any rhythm and how about the pains? Is it the same intensity every time?" Leon asked.

"N- no some are more painful then the others," Aya told him as Youji soothingly rubbed the base of Aya's back.

"Have you noticed any discharge?"

"Discharge?" Youji asked confused.

"No, I haven't but I'm producing milk now I think," Aya replied going as red as his hair with embarrassment.

"Would you mind if I give you a quick check over?" Leon asked.

"Come on, lets give them some privacy," Ken said patting Masato on the back.

They both left the room leaving Leon to examine Aya whilst Youji looked on, concern evident on his face.

Masato sat down on the wooden create next to Yuushi who was staring up at the cloud speckled sky. He sighed watching as the clouds shifted and parted every so often giving him glimpses of the moon and stars beyond them.

"You want one?" Masato asked not looking at the blond as he held out the packet of cigarettes.

"Nah, you know I don't smoke anymore."

"Would that be because of someone we know?"

"You mean Ran? No ... he isn't that person anymore is he, Masato," Yuushi sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"You gonna be ok?" Masato asked.

"You know, I actually feel better. I feel like a weight's been lifted. I'm not holding out for him anymore. Not hoping and wishing anymore. I can finally put that part of myself to rest now."

"He's happy now, Yuushi. Weiss has somehow been good for him. Pregnancy seems to have worked for him ... God knows how it happened but its been good for him," Masato told Yuushi patting him on the head.

"Yeah, I know. I need to go be the bigger man now, huh? God, that's gonna fucking suck! I hate apologising and all that humble shit," Yuushi groaned.

"It's gotta be done, though. For Ran."

"I'm gonna start calling him Aya from now on. He's moved on and this is his fresh start. I need to go with it and have my own. As cheesy as it sounds. We can still be friends, right?" Yuushi smiled.

"Awww , my little Yuu-Chan's all grow up and making friends," Masato chuckled, pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Shut up!" Yuushi laughed, swatting at the smoking brunette.

"We should go back inside and see if Red Riding Hood's ok," Masato said stubbing his cigarette out on his portable ashtray and standing up.

"You appear to be having false contractions, it's your body practising for the real thing." Leon told the pair on the sofa as Aya adjusted his top and the waist band of his trousers.

"So it's bad enough that he has to go through that once but he his body has to practise as well!" Youji replied shocked still rubbing Aya's lower back as another wave of pain hit the redhead.

"Unfortunately so. It can happen just the once or a large number of times during late pregnancy." Leon Explained.

"False contractions can usually die down by changing position among other things. Try lying down for a little while."

Youji helped ease Aya into a laying position on his side and continued to rub his back.

"Is it helping?" Youji asked ten minutes later.

"Yes, the pains are slowing and they're hurting less. " Aya sighed relieved.

There was an awkward silence leaving an uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Well, I had better go and inform everyone that you're all right. They must all be pretty worried. I'll leave you to rest," Leon smiled getting up to go back to the living living room.

"Youji, about Yuushi... I-"

"It's all right, Aya. I know you and him used to be lovers and-"

"Lovers?" Aya cut in, "we were not lovers!" the red head spat angrily, struggling to sit up.

"...But Yuushi said-"

"Yuushi got the wrong idea! We were just team mates who had sex together every so often. I never once agreed to be his lover," Aya cut in again.

"Oh, really?" Youji asked.

"Really, Youji. Yuushi and I were not lovers. He fell in love with me but I didn't feel the same way. I'm sorry about the kiss, Youji," Aya told the blond taking his hand and entwining it with his own.

"Its not your fault, Aya. I know it was him that kissed you. I saw you push him off. I shouldn't have over reacted like that, it was childish...but it pissed me off that someone else was kissing you and he took total advantage of you," Youji replied pulling the redhead into his arms for an embrace.

"You were jealous?"

"Fuck yeah I was jealous. No one can kiss you but me. I wanted to be the one kissing you. I always want to be the one kissing you," Youji said seriously but his face softened into a smile as he kissed the side of Aya's temple.

"I love you, Youji," Aya whispered, smiling fondly, "we should go back to the living room. Everyone is waiting for us."

"You can just go up to bed if you don't feel like it. No one will blame you for being tired," Youji assured him.

"No, it's all right, I feel all right. I'll just stay sitting down for the rest of the evening. Besides, I owe this to Crashers, I didn't exactly give them the goodbye they deserved," Aya sighed.

"All right, but if you start to feel tired let me know , ok?"

"I promise," Aya replied before kissing him softly.

Helping the redhead up the pair headed into the living room. Waddling over to the sofa Aya carefully sat down. Youji helped him get comfortable and Manx handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you, I have been wanting a tea for a while now," Aya chuckled remembering how he had wanted a cup of tea even before he had left his room earlier.

"You've always had a soft spot for tea. Do you crave it?" Naru asked grinning.

"No," Aya replied before taking a sip.

"He likes salads and for a while he really liked Pocky," Omi laughed.

"He still does," Youji added chuckling.

"Such normal food cravings, I'm surprised. They're usually something outlandish," Reiichi said with raised eyebrows.

"Actually, the craving is usually something the body is lacking or feels it needs more of," Leon informed the group.

"Oh, I get it," Naru grinned.

"So, you still don't eat your vegetables, Ran," Masato laughed.

"How did this happen?" Yuushi asked suddenly, taking everyone by surprise and causing them to all stare at him, "What? You can't say we aren't all dying to know," he said raising his hands in defence.

"He has got a point," Naru nodded.

"It's a little complicated," Youji said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well then, dumb it down as much as you can or air head here isn't gonna get it," Masato winked at Youji as he pointed at Yuushi.

"Hey! You're such an asshole, Masa!" Yuushi growled.

"Well, we're not sure about everything but we're piecing it together slowly." Omi told them.

"It was a pretty rough mission," Youji began in a loud dramatical voice, "It started with men turning up dead. They bodies were pretty fucked up, I won't go into it but ... yeah, it was just gross. It turned out it was all the doing of some psychotic bitch with a vendetta against men. She had totally gone off the deep end and was experimenting on them," Youji told them, trying not to cringe at the memories.

"Did she have a nice rack?" Masato asked grinning trying to add some humour to the mood.

"Masato!" Reiichi scolded.

"There was an almost endless amount of guards and lackeys when we went for the target. Omi and Ken cleared an exit and me and Aya went for the target. I took out the last few guards while Aya went for the bitch."

"She was clearly insane and when I ran her through with my sword she stabbed me in the stomach with a needle," Aya filled in, sighing at how dramatic the blond was being as he told the story.

"Thing was this concoction reacted really badly and within a minute or two Aya was flat lining on the floor," Youji told the group who was hanging on every word, "I had to do mouth to mouth on him, I'd never been so fucking scared in my life," Youji told them as Naru gasped.

"Was he ok?" Naru blurted before he could stop himself.

"No, he died! Of course, he was ok you retard, he's sitting right here," Ken laughed rolling his eyes.

"He let out this massive gasp for air and came to. I checked to make sure it wasn't gonna happen again and picked him up and dashed for the hospital," Youji finished, as Manx poured some more drinks and Omi helped to pass them around.

"As it turns out the formula I had been injected with had begun to alter my body. The formula had to have two sets of DNA to work otherwise it would have killed me within minutes. The only thing we can think of is that either the formula already had two sets in or when Youji gave me mouth to mouth his DNA mixed with the formula somehow," Aya added, "we're pretty sure it was the latter as I had already begun to react and only recovered after mouth to mouth."

"So the only way to save you was to get you pregnant?" Yuushi asked.

"I guess so," Youji replied.

"What a shitty way to get pregnant. You should have at least been able to have sex or something," Masato laughed from around a beer.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Youji laughed but was cut off by a slap to the back of his head.

"What's that?" Queen asked suddenly.

"What?" Aya yelped taken aback at the sudden question.

"Is that a ring?" Manx asked

"Oh, that is ... umm... well-"

"Yeah, me and Aya are getting married," Youji grinned, taking Aya's left hand and entwined it with his own before kissing it.

"What?" everyone gasped together.

"Yes, Youji and I are going to marry," Aya blushed darkly.

"That's wonderful news! Congratulations to you both," Reiichi beamed, shaking Youji's hand and hugging Aya.

"Congratulations!" Omi and Naru squealed excitedly, doing little happy dances

"This calls for another party!" Masato grinned.

"Hell yeah!" Ken grinned, "as long as me and Omi don't have to plan it," he added.

"You'll be needing a bride's maid, then," Manx added, flashing a grin as Birman laughed at her obvious hint.

"That role is taken already ladies," Youji smiled apologetically at the three ladies who had all looked hopeful in their own subtle way.

"If they have girls you three don't even stand a chance," Ken laughed.

Yuushi watched the scene unfolding before his eyes. He watched his beloved Ran smile as he was hugged by each lady in turn. He watched as everyone burst out laughing when Ken asked who the bride was going to be only to have both men look at each other before Aya's eye's narrowed dangerously and Youji muttered something about them both being on equal footing in the relationship so they were both gonna be the groom.

Yuushi jumped slightly at the hand on his shoulder.

"You know what you need to do, Yuushi," Reiichi told him quietly, "if you need to talk about it later or you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be here for you," he added, giving his shoulder a quick squeeze.

Nodding, Yuushi took a breath and planted a grin firmly on his face, making sure it stayed there as he approached the pair.

"I'm really happy for you, congratulations," Yuushi smiled.

"Thank you, Yuushi," Aya replied.

His smile felt more and more real by the second as he accepted the fact that the one he'd loved for so long was now truly happy. Turning to Youji he held out his hand. Youji took it and they shook firmly.

"I'm sorry about before. I get why you were so mad now and why you reacted the way you did. I didn't realise he was your lover when I kissed him," Yuushi explained.

"You had better treat him like a king or we'll come and kill you all and you won't even know what hit you," Naru growled at Youji, trying to sound as threatening as possible.

"Yeah?" Youji began but was cut off by a chuckle.

"If Youji doesn't treat him right, they will kill him and trust me on that, Naru, because they are professionals," Queen told the little blond who was puffing up and trying to appear bigger then he was.

She was backed up by Aya, Omi and Ken giving firm and agreeing nods.

"You know what? If I don't treat him right I'd let you all do it," Youji added before kissing Aya's hand again and squeezing it in his own.

"So, who wants some food?" Ken grinned getting the party back into full swing.

"Is there a salad?" the redhead asked immediately.

"Yup and there is plenty of tea and even some Pocky. It's Ken's salad supreme," Omi confirmed and then laughed as Aya's eye's light up.

"So, you are due in two weeks, do you have any idea on the Sex of you children yet?" Reiichi inquired as Ken handed him a plate of food.

"We wanted a surprise," Youji grinned.

"I wonder what they'll look like," Naru smiled.

"Well, if the look like Ra- Aya they'll be born with that trade mark 'wash your dishes or die' scowl," Yuushi laughed.

Aya noted the sudden change of name but didn't call Yuushi on it. He figured this was his way of moving on. His thoughts were interrupted with the realisation they were discussing him.

"Oh god! He had that when he was with you too?" Ken laughed.

"Yeah, as well as the 'who drank the last of my tea?' rage," Naru replied, pulling an impression of the redhead's voice and scowl which was met by more laughing, simply because it sounded nothing like the redhead.

"Will you stop making fun of me like I'm not here," Aya growled as Youji handed him a plate of food and offered some to Leon.

As the evening wore on Aya was presented with a variety of gifts and cards, including hand cream and tissues from Masato as a gag and a pair of pink fluffy bunny slippers that had 'I love my mummy' stitched in with little bows on them. To everyone's surprise Aya put them on straight away telling everyone they were comfortable on his aching feet. Youji knew better though. He had done it to spare Naru's feelings. He had tried really hard to find something good after all.

The redhead also had to put up with everyone having a feel of his stomach after he had winced at a particularly hard kick and lots of movement. Manx had gotten really out of character and squealed loudly that she could see the small lump where one of the babies had decided to press a foot against the wall of the womb. This had progressed to Youji making Aya lay down and placing a round sweet on Aya's belly button. Everyone had waited confused for a few moments when suddenly a kick knocked it off making everyone laugh and the ladies coo. This was shortly followed by Aya wanting more food and the cake being cut.

It was almost one a.m. when few by few the guest said there goodbyes and took their leave. The Crashers pausing only to make sure the couple knew to call if they needed anything or just felt like some company.

Once they'd left, Youji, Ken and Omi began cleaning up. Aya began to help only to be stopped by Ken.

"Oh no, you don't. You sit and rest."

"I'll help clean up the-"

"No, Aya-Kun, you need to take it easy. We don't want a repeat of earlier, do we?" Omi pleaded, pulling the watery eyed effect.

"Good one, Omi," Ken whispered giving Omi the thumbs up when the redhead huffed and sat down.

Youji came over with a cup of tea and a slice of cake.

"Are you gonna take them off? You don't have to wear them now, you know. I know you put them on to spare the squirt," he chuckled, gesturing to the pink slippers.

"Well, at first yes but they're actually really comfortable and I like the way the feel," Aya replied shrugging.

"Are you seriously going to keep them?" Youji laughed in disbelief.

"Naru is absolutely terrible at buying gifts. He gets all bent out of shape and very upset when he can't find something the recipient would like, then goes and buys something he would want. For him to find something not only nice but very practical as well shows he put extraordinary amounts of effort into it. Aside from the comfort, that might be why I like them so much," Aya explained, looking down at the pink foot wear as he spoke.

"Sounds like you've had some pretty awful gifts and speak from experience," Ken laughed as he took the banners down.

"Well, if you don't count the computer games, three teddy bears and a gameboy advance that I never played most of them were fairly descent. Naru likes to read and has similar tastes in books so I'm pretty lucky, along with Reiichi but poor Masato and Yuushi really suffer." Aya chuckled.

"Sounds like fun," Youji grinned, imagining the two of them trying hard to look really pleased and impressed with the present Naru had gotten them.

"Well, that's the Kitchen clean and the remaining food stored away for tomorrow. Looks like we won't need to cook lunch tomorrow," Omi told them, drying his hands on a hand towel.

"Wow, it's pretty late," Ken commented as he looked at the clock.

"I should go to bed. I'm tired and after today I don't want to over do it," said Aya.

"Yeah, I'll say! You scared the shit outta me, I really thought it was happening. My heart was going a mile a minute, but at the same time I was excited," Youji responded, a grin spreading across his face.

"Bet you can't wait. It's so close now, huh?" Ken smiled.

"I'm so excited to see them, too, with their little hands and little toes," Omi squealed.

"Well, lets get you up to bed, you look exhausted," Youji told Aya as he helped him up.

After taking his tea cup to the kitchen and washing it, the redhead grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, said goodnight to Omi and Ken and headed upstairs with Youji.

The blond helped Aya into bed and made sure he was settled before climbing in behind him and snuggling up to him, wrapping an arm around his stomach and stroking it gently. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

End chapter.

Thank you to: CaT70, AllyraMortlock, Joybug, ShonenAiSorcerer, readtoescape and Anyone who added this to any of their lists. Thank you so much for your comments and reviews, they mean so much to me. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss kreuz any of the characters or anything to do with project Weiss. I make no money from it and everything here is just for fun, please enjoy.  
Authors note:  
Sorry I've been away from this for so long. I have a lot on for a while now and haven't been able to sit down and work on this. Sorry to everyone who waited so patiently for an update and thank you for your continued support. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
As always please let me know what you think.  
This chapter is un beta'd so sorry for the mistakes.

Chapter Twenty one.

Youji kissed the sleeping redhead on the forehead and made sure the blanket was covering his toes before he left the room to start his shift in the shop, which in his opinion started way too early.  
Taking his time down the stairs he stifled a yawn whilst tying his hair back.  
Entering the kitchen they all shared he made straight for the coffee pot and poured himself a mug full and took a seat at the table joining Ken and Omi.

"Damn it's too early" the tall blond whined.  
"Youji-kun we always get up this early to open the shop" Omi replied.  
"He doesn't" Ken laughed "he's usually late!"  
"that's not true!" Youji scowled throwing the brunette a look that quite clearly meant he was too tired to argue.  
"You look tired, Youji-kun. Didn't you sleep well?"  
"Aya was a bit restless last night. He fell asleep pretty quick but woke about an hour later and couldn't get comfortable after that. Fell back asleep about 2 hours ago."  
"I guess we should leave him to rest up then." Ken replied before getting up and putting his cup and dish in the sink.  
"That doesn't mean you can leave your dirty dishes in the sink Ken!" Omi pouted.

Ken huffed and proceeded to wash his breakfast dishes and then dried his hands. Glancing at the clock he sighed.

"Well time to open the shop. Youji's right it is too early for this" the brunette sighed thinking of the hoard of fan girls that would be waiting outside twittering like hungry chicks.  
"God! Those fan girls are obsessed!" he added.  
"How do you think I feel? I have to go to school with them" Omi moaned.  
"No one asked you to go to school, you could of got a private tutor" ken replied.

Youji didn't comment. He knew why Omi chose to go to school. The poor kid had to have some semblance of normality in his life. Heavens he needed at least that much.  
Following Omi into the shop Youji sat himself on the stool behind the cash desk. He began looking at the order list as Ken unlocked the front door and prepared to pull up the shutter. As he did he was met with a crowd that was much larger than normal. The crowd made fast work of piling into the store and all talking loudly at once, the fan girls didn't even get a look in but most of the had confused or worried looks on their faces.

"What the Fuck?" Ken blurted recovering from being pressed against the open door by the almost stampeding crowd.

Youji stood up abruptly and Omi moved to make sure they didn't destroy their stock. Youji made short work of grasping the situation. He picked out a few sentences from the babbling crowd.

"Where is your red-haired colleague?"  
"We'd like to ask a few questions?"  
"Is it true?"  
"What's the nature of this pregnancy?"

The questions were all being fired loudly and with rapid succession. To add to that, in-between it all was the fan girl's calls for answers and:

"Where's Aya san?" which was usually asked with pouty expressions was now replaced by confusion and worry.

Youji's brain hit the panic button, they knew! The press knew. Someone had leaked it all to them. Or well the rumours at least. By the looks of it the person who had leaked it had leaked to more than one newspaper. There had to be at least 4 reporters each from a different major tabloid and then there were tonnes from those women's gossip magazines. Youji knew one thing for sure; he had to get Aya out of there. Now!  
Omi was clearly speechless and Ken looked like he wanted to punch something or judging by the look he was giving a reporter who had just knocked over a large plant that he had spent ages re-potting, someone.  
They had to act fast and create a diversion. Omi caught Youji's eye and nodded. Turning he grabbed the hose and pointing it at the large crowd he open fired. As the cold water jetted from the tip of the hose and into the crowd several yelps we're heard as well as angered shrieks regarding camera equipment. Whilst he did that Youji hit the emergency power cut out that was located under the desk and getting the gist as the power failed Ken pulled the dramatics.

"Oh shit! Another power failure?" He swore loudly ensuring attention was on him.  
"Sorry everyone but with no power and a wet floor this is a health and safety hazard! Looks like we're closing for a bit. Everyone out!" he called

In the midst of the drama Youji slipped out of the back door undetected making sure he wasn't being followed. Taking the stairs two at a time he raced up to the bedrooms.  
Helping Ken herd the people out refusing to answer and questions and just repeating that people needed to file out carefully as not to hurt themselves and that they would fix the problem as soon as possible.

****

Putting away his phone after the second phone call Youji went into his room shutting the door and locking it behind him. He moved over to the bed and felt bad as his eyes fell upon the redhead; he looked exhausted even as he slept. Leaning over the bed he gently shook Aya

"Aya, hey Aya." He soothed. Trying to wake him as gently as possible. He was gonna be freaked and stressed when he heard the news startling him before that was not a great idea. 

"Mpft" was the only reply as Aya let out a soft moan and tried to snuggle further under the blankets.  
"Aya, come on wake up" Youji tried again.

This time the redheads' eye's opened and narrowed.

"Youji, what is it? I'm really tired you know, I …." He trailed off seeing the look on the blondes face.  
"What's wrong?" Aya asked frowning.  
"We need to get you out of here Aya. They know!"  
"huh? Who knows?"  
"The press! The shop is swamping with reporters Aya! We've been leaked"  
"What?!" Aya gasped.

He felt like all his major organs had just dropped through the bottoms of his stomach and we now in a pile at his feet. His mind began to race and his heart hammered in his chest as he panicked. What was he going to do? What would happen to his children? What would Kritiker do to cover this up? His head began to spin and the room began to darken at the edges. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Youji grabbing his upper arms.

…Aya! Breathe baby! Just take nice deep breaths for me, come on. In and out, in and out!"

the red head did as he was told

"That's it, keep going. Don't worry everything is going to be fine! I have an idea, ok?" Youji said bending a little so he was looking Aya in the eyes.  
"Wha… what are we going to do?" Aya asked his hands going to his bump protectively.  
"Don't worry baby I've got a plan. Omi and ken are covering for us and creating a diversion. In the meantime we're going to take the car and make a break for it. We'll take your porche; its windows are tinted enough for them to not be able to see inside for a small distance." Youji told him as he helped him up from the bed.

Grabbing his watch from the bedside table he put it on and went to the door. Aya followed closely. He rubbed a hand down his face to try and shake of the sleep and focus on what needed to be done. 

"Ok I'll go first and make sure Ken and Omi have things covered, stay away from the windows!"  
"I'm not stupid, Youji" the redhead snapped sourly.  
"… Sorry, I'm tired" he sighed and looked apologetically at the blonde.

Reaching up to kiss his forehead Youji gave Aya a short but comforting hug.  
"I know baby but I'm shitting myself with worry right now so let me just do my thing as stupid as it might be ok?"

Nodding the redhead let Youji take control and fell into line close behind him.

*****

"Why won't they leave!" the small blonde whined as the banging on the shutter continued.  
"Because they're vultures! That's why!" Ken growled as he threw a dirty look at the shutter and turned his attention back to where Omi was rapidly typing on a little computer.

Omi's fingers moved with fast, fluid movements trying to activate the advance security system and get all the camera's, hidden ones included on the screen at the same time. He wanted the whole building on tight watch making sure the reporters or anyone else wasn't stupid enough to try breaking in using other entrances. He also sent a message to Manx in case Youji hadn't thought to do so.  
They both looked up as Youji poked his head through the door and pointed to his phone. Understanding that they couldn't risk being heard, they just nodded in understanding. Who knows what reporters had access to now days one of them could easily have planted a bug. Youji used the hand sign for cover me and was gone again.

*****

"Yo ... Youji where are we going?" Aya finally asked as the got a short distance from the shop and Youji confirmed no tail.  
"You're gonna go stay with Crashers for a few days"  
"a few days? But Youji this won't ..."  
"I know, Aya!" Youji snapped tensely.

Sighing he apologised to the redhead who was holding his bump and biting his lip.

"I'm going to work everything out while you're there, Aya don't worry about a thing. Just try to relax as much as possible. Everything will be fine, I promise." Youji assured him taking a hand a giving it a squeeze.

Aya just nodded and went to looking out of the window and was quiet for a while, his hands still wrapped around his swollen stomach.  
It had been about 45 minutes when Aya started to fidget and shift uncomfortably. It was then Youji realised Aya not had anything to eat or drink yet and must be starving. He was just about to ask Aya if he wanted to pull in at a drive through when he was cut off.

"Youji I really need to use the bathroom, quite badly actually."  
"we're still a bit away from a drive through Aya. Can you hold it?" Youji asked concerned.

The red head nodded.  
Five minutes later he changed his mind.

"Youji I need to use a bathroom, now!"  
"right now?"  
"yes, they've moved and they're pressing on my bladder. If I don't use a bathroom now I'm going to wet myself" Aya moaned.

Realising they we still at least 5 minutes form the next place with a toilet Youji pulled over near some thick bushes at the side of the road.

"Are you serious?" the Redhead asked incredulously  
"sorry, Aya. What do you want me to do? It's in those bushes or in this car" Youji replied out of ideas.  
"Oh god, I need to go so bad I don't even care anymore!" Aya groaned and opened the passenger door.

Youji got out of his side and came around to help him out. Helping him down the small slope and accompanying him into some bushes he turned his back to give his fiancé some privacy to pee. When the red head had finished he helped him back into his seat and then went to the boot. He came back with a blanket. And handed it to Aya.

"You look really tired; do you want to try sleep for a bit?"

Aya just nodded and took the blanket; draping it over himself he tried to make himself comfortable. Youji got back in to the car and started the engine. He was about to pull out when he noticed Aya trying and failing to get comfortable.

"Here" he soothed and leading over he reached and adjusted the seat so that I was leant further back.  
"Thanks Youji, I forget the seas did that" Aya admitted quietly.  
"Aya, this is your car" Youji chuckled  
"Yeah but I've never needed to adjust the seats." He shrugged before settling down and closing his eyes.

End chapter.

Thanks to: Everyone for your kind reviews and poking at me to get this done I'll finish it as soon as I can for you.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss kreuz any of the characters or anything to do with project Weiss. I make no money from it and everything here is just for fun, please enjoy.

Authors note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading this, I'm really grateful to you all for your kind words of encouragement and support and all you wonderful reviews and favourites. It all makes me so happy.  
Sorry this took so long to get done I really hope you enjoy this chapter , please tell me what you think of it.

Chapter 22

Youji arched his back trying to stretch out the cramp in it, he wondered how on earth it was Aya managed to sit in the seat without adjusting it. He had not long pulled out of the petrol garage after refilling and grabbing a few snacks for them both. He was just downing the last of his energy drink when Aya spoke.

"How far have we got left to go?" he sighed.  
"Oh Aya, I thought you was asleep" Youji replied surprised, glancing at him before looking back to the road.  
"I tried but I didn't manage to fall asleep, I'm too uncomfortable." the red head grimaced.  
"You want some snacks? I've got some crisps, chocolate, a rice crispy bar and … an apple." Youji smiled trying to take Aya's mind off his discomfort, stress and obvious exhaustion.

Aya eased himself up a little in the seat and considered Youji's options rubbing his stomach in slow soothing motions after a sudden shift inside then a sharp kick.

"The apple sounds good. Do you have anything to drink?" Aya replied.  
"I figured you'd want the apple, it's kind of why I brought it" Youji admitted with a small smile.  
"I got you some flavoured water, is that ok? Its peach flavoured" he added.  
"That's fine. Are they in this bag?" The red head indicated to the plastic carrier bag at his feet.  
"Yeah, can you reach it ok?"  
"I'm not crippled Youji!" he snapped.  
"…Sorry I'm just..."  
"I know gorgeous, I don't blame you. You haven't had nearly as much rest as you should've and you're stressed out right now. I would be too in your position, Shit I'm stressed any way." Youji told him.

Aya just nodded happy Youji understood why he was being such a dick without meaning to be. He reached forward and grabbed the handles of the bag; not letting on that it was difficult given his large stomach. He pulled out the apple and the water then paused and eyed the rice crispy bar thoughtfully.

"You can have it if you want, Aya" Youji grinned.  
"Thanks, I think I will."  
"it shouldn't be too long now" Youji told the red head as he bit into the apple and couldn't help but smile slightly in satisfaction at how much he was enjoying it. The blond had a knack for figuring out what Aya would like to eat.  
"Yeah I'm starting to recognise landmarks and… oh turn left here!"  
"Huh? Really?" Youji asked checking his sat-nav.  
"it's a short cut, the main road was always a nightmare. Stick to this side road it'll be quicker" Aya told him.  
"Oh good, we'll be there in ten minutes then" Youji grinned, checking the sat-nav again and sighing in relief that soon Aya could try getting proper some rest.  
"I'll give Reiichi a ring and let him know, he's gonna open the garage for us to park in"  
"Masato or Yuushi must be out then. They both park in the garage and there are only 2 spots. Neither of them will park on the street. Masato had a 1967 ford mustang and Yuushi had a Nissan skyline last time I knew of. They're just as protective of their cars as you are, Youji" Aya said unable to keep from laughing.

***********

Reiichi put his phone on the table and then filled the kettle and set it to boil; he figured Ran would want something to drink. It sounded a little bad but he was glad the others were out. They'd only fuss over poor Ran and it would do any good for what he assumed were his sky high stress levels. No, what he needed was peace and quiet, a good cup of tea and to try and relax.  
He was just filling the Tea pot when he saw Ran's porche round the corner. Picking the remote off the kitchen window ledge he hit the open button and let them into the garage. He unlocked the door that lead to the garage and hit the close button on the remote before moving to assist the pair.  
Getting out of the car Youji nodding to Reiichi and moved round to the other door and opened it. Leaning down he gave the exhausted red head a hand out of the car.  
It was worse than Reiichi had suspected, he looked ready to pass out. Both he and Youji gripped him under the arms when his legs gave out.

"Easy Ran, We've got you!"  
"Sorr-"  
"Don't you dare apologise, Ran. It's not your fault. Let's get you off your feet. Shall we?" Reiichi cut in  
"Thanks for this Reiichi." Youji told him gratefully.  
"It's not a problem, I'm glad I could help." He replied.  
"You'll be pleased to know the others are all out, Ran" Reiichi smiled as he and Youji guided him down on the black leather sofa.  
"Tea? … My apologies, that was a stupid question" he chuckled at the look on the Red heads face that clearly said 'oh god yes' and poured him a cup.  
"Youji?" he asked holding up an empty cup.  
"Yeah, that would be great thanks." Youji smiled grateful for the hot drink after the long drive.

It had only been ten minutes since they arrived but Youji could tell his fiancé was asleep even before he looked down. Aya's head was resting on his shoulder his breathing had evened out and his cheek was smooshed against the blonds arm. Youji couldn't help but think it was cute even under the dire circumstances.  
Reiichi stood and gently took the cup that was still loosely clasped in the red heads hands. The cup was still half full but luckily the tea was probably going cold by now.

"I don't really want to wake him but it would be terrible to let him sleep like that, it would only give him a horrible backache once he woke" Reiichi sighed.  
"Yeah, He really needs the rest. He slept really badly last night, He's only had about three hours sleep" Youji told the raven haired man.  
"Should we try laying him down without waking him?" Reiichi asked.  
"Nah, it won't work he's a light sleeper, it comes with the territory" Youji Replied with a sigh.  
"Well then it might be best to wake him and then settle him in a bed, that way he can be comfortable and won't be disturbed when the others arrive home." Reiichi suggested.  
"Sounds like the best plan" Youji nodded.

The blond reached down and softly ran his hand through the sleeping man's hair whilst quietly calling his name in an effort to wake him gently. Aya's eyebrows knitted together in a frown and he let out a low growl.

"Youji, Let. Me. Sleep!" he growled not opening his eyes. He snuggled deeper into his shoulder.  
"Come on Gorgeous, Reiichi says there's a bed with your name on it. I promise I won't disturb you after we get you settled" Youji chuckled.

At the mention of Reiichi's name Aya remembered where he was and his eyes snapped open. He looked down remembering he had a cup of tea.

"It's alright, Ran. I took it and put it on the table" Reiichi smiled indicating to the cup on the cast iron and Glass coffee table.  
"Oh, Thank you" He replied sheepishly.  
"You need to get some rest. We thought it best you get you settled into a bed rather then you sleeping here." Reiichi explained.  
"You desperately need some sleep and you really need to de stress" Youji added helping the red head up off the sofa and put an arm around his waist for support.

Reiichi lead them upstairs and along the corridor. He explained that the room that Ran had once used had now been converted into an extra bathroom. It was more convenient than having to all share the one, Especially with Yuushi's bathroom habits.

"You can sleep in my room, Ran" Reiichi told him as he opened the door to his room.  
"But Reiichi I don't want to be a both-"  
"nonsense, Ran its fine. Really" he replied smiling that smile that dissolved all arguments.

Sighing he walked followed by Youji. The blond let out a long whistle of appreciation as he entered and looked around. At one end of the large spacious room there was a double bed adorned with beautiful cream and chocolate brown bedding. Sunlight streamed through the large window in which hung beautiful brown organza drapes and a cream and brown blind, the rays perfectly highlighted the gold embroidery stitching on the quilt. At the other end near the built in wardrobe was a cream two seat sofa with fluffy brown scatter cushions. Looking down he noted the floor was wooden and had a plush brown rug in the centre of the room. Everything was so simple yet so elegant and comfortable. Even the walls which we're painted Cream had beautiful little swirls of gold and brown in the top corners.

"Shit, this is beautiful, did you do it yourself?" Youji asked turning to Reiichi.  
"Thank you Youji, yes I did. It took a while to get it how I wanted it but I'm pleased with the result" Reiichi replied.  
"It's amazing as always, Reiichi. Your best yet I think" Aya said looking around in wonder.  
"Best yet?" Youji asked  
"Do you decorate often?" he added  
"Youji, Reiichi does all the decorating here and he does it often too, so often in fact that it's almost fleeting. You really don't want to be on his bad size whilst he's doing it either." Aya added remembering the out of character argument between the two of them when the raven haired man had wanted to re decorate the kitchen and he had disagreed stating he liked it as it was and had only recently been done.  
"Really? Wow!" You're amazing! I remember when me Omi and Ken tried to brighten up the living room … Never let Omi near paint! God he's a nightmare" the blond Groaned.

Chuckling Reiichi opened the wardrobe and pulled out an extra blanket and a pillow, popping them down on the sofa he turned to the redhead.

"Let's get you settled shall we"

Aya Made his way over to the sofa only for Reiichi to frown and stop him.

"Where do you think you are going? You are sleeping on the bed!" Reiichi scolded.  
"But I-"  
"No buts, Ran. Someone as heavily pregnant as you, with twins no less can't possibly sleep on the sofa. You need proper rest in a proper bed. The mattress is orthopaedic so it'll do your back some good and there are plenty of pillows to help support you." Reiichi told him with no room for argument as he guided him over to the bed.  
"Reiichi I …" Aya began but then thought better then to argue.  
"Thank you for this, for … everything" he finished, feeling the tears welling up.

Reiichi simple patted him on the shoulder and straightened up. Turning to the blond he smiled.

"I'll let you help him get comfortable it might be best to keep him company until he's asleep."  
"Yeah" Youji sighed noting Aya was trying and failing at keeping his emotions in check.  
"I'll fetch some tissues" Reiichi added as Aya gave up and began sobbing.  
"Thanks" Youji smiled and went to comfort him.

***********

The house was quiet when Masato walked through the front door. He wasn't in the best of moods as his beloved Mustang was going to be spending yet another night at the garage after the suspension needed some repairs. He swore if he ever found that cyclist he'd flatten him for sure. He recalled the incident in which he'd swerved to avoid a cyclist who ran a red light like it didn't apply to him. He'd ended up spinning and hitting the curb at an odd angle and it caused his alignment to totally go and some damage to the suspension on the underside of the car. It had pissed him off majorly as the cyclist had just carried on going and he had to wait in the rain for a tow truck. He couldn't really stop himself from thinking that he should have just run the arsehole over but then again that would be more damage and some jail time. Well at least his part was on order and his baby would be home by the end of the week. Noting a bag in the hall he came into the living room to find Reiichi sat comfortably on the sofa and reading a thick hardback book.

"Hey, are you going somewhere?" He asked around an un light cigarette.  
"Welcome home, Masato. We have a house guest staying for a few days" Reiichi replied before shutting his book and standing before continuing.  
"Ran is staying with us for a few days until other arrangements can be made."  
"Other arrangements? What the fuck went so sour that he had to leave where he was?" Masato Growled taking the cigarette out of his mouth.  
"The press" Reiichi stated simply putting his book back on the shelf and turning to face the well-built brunet.  
"Someone leaked Ran to the press and they took whoever it was seriously. Needless to say their flower shop was swarming with reporters this morning" He sighed.  
"Fuck! Is he all right?" Masato asked running a hand through his hair, a habit when concerned.  
"Luckily he was still in bed when they opened, Youji managed to sneak him out while the other two created a diversion. He's had very little sleep and was on the verge of collapse by the time Youji got him here. Poor thing was still in his Pyjama's by the looks of it. He's resting up in my bed for now." Reiichi sighed again filing Masato in on the situation.  
"He's gotta be stressed up to his eye balls over it all. I'll find him something to change into when he gets up. God knows he'll at least want a shower or something and he can't go getting back into the clothes he's got on." Masato replied trying to think of ways to help ease the redheads stress.  
"Yes, I'm sure he'd like that very much. I'll tell Naru to pick up some salad on the way home. I wonder if Ran likes chicken Cesar salad? I already have some chicken I could grill for it."  
"Yeah sure, you know you sound like a housewife planning dinner for her salary man husband" he chuckled. Ducking out of the room before Reiichi could hit him.

End chapter

Thanks to: Everyone who read, reviewed and added this to any of their lists, I love you all so much. Also thank you in advance to anyone who reads this in the future, I really appreciate your comments and reviews too even if I don't ever get to say it in an end of chapter thanks. 


End file.
